


Judar Scenarios and One Shots

by Hvalross



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other, Scenario, Scenarios, Series, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 76,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvalross/pseuds/Hvalross
Summary: A series of Judar and S/O related one-shots and scenarios I have done as requests, using prompts given to me by others. Each scenario will be its own chapter. Some are MATURE and some are NOT. Please check the summary of each chapter to see warnings.





	1. You Ate My Peaches!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judar's very pregnant wife eats all his peaches
> 
> Rating - 'E'

“Where ARE _THEY?!_ ” 

Judar’s voice boomed across the room as he forcefully slid the door to his room open, causing the woman sitting on the bed to giving a slight jump. She turned her head to look back at him, a hand covering her mouth as she was currently chewing. “Huh? Where’s what?” She spoke through a full mouth, her voice muffled. 

An annoyed glare on his face, Judar took a few steps into the room, sliding the door back shut loudly behind him. “You know what. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He watched as his lovers face turned bright red, her hair flipping over her shoulder she turned back around so quickly. “N-No I don’t, Judar….” She spoke with a clear voice now, though it shook with nervousness. 

Judar crossed his arms, staring her down from across the room. “I can tell you’re hiding something. Do I seriously have to say it?” His lover shifted nervously in her spot, seeming to be holding something in her hands. After a moment of awkward silence, she began to stand, having to support her back with her hand as she stood. Judar’s eyes instantly fell to her swollen belly as she turned, starting to waddle her way towards him. 

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Sometimes he forgot that she was pregnant, especially now that he was so wrapped up in his frustration. But now, as he watched her timidly shuffle her way over to him, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with her. He quickly made his way over to her, removing this distance between them so she didn’t have to walk so much. “What are you doing, you know you can’t walk.” 

She gave him an annoyed pout, crossing her arms over her chest, basically just resting her arms on her stomach. “Oh shut up… What are you so upset about?” Judar reached over and gripped her upper arms gently, rubbing him. “I’m pretty sure you know why I’m upset. Where are my peaches?” The instant he said the word ‘peaches’, her face scrunched up for a moment before sadness took over her features. 

Judar felt his stomach clinch as he saw tears fill her eyes, unable to stop the waterworks as she covered her face with her hands. She sobbed and hiccuped, leaving Judar in a stunned state. He had grown used to her unstable emotions, but he hadn’t expected her to start crying because of this. “H-hey! Stop that, what’s the deal?” 

As she struggled to catch her breath, she lowered her hands and reached into the top of her robe, removing a peach from between her breasts. “I-I-I’m sorry! I-I ate all b-b-but this o-one!” Judar could only stare at the peach, completely bewildered. “You… ate the whole stash? In two days?” His tone caused her to only grow more upset, shoving the peach into his hands before she turned herself away from him, once again sobbing into her hands. 

Judar juggled the peach in his hands as he almost dropped it, though his attention quickly went back to his lover. “Hey, hey, hey! There’s no need to cry like that!” She only continued to sob, shaking her head. “B-b-but they were yours! I just c-c-couldn’t control myself!” Judar moved himself to stand in front of her again, tossing the peach onto the bed to get it out of the way. 

He gently pulled her hands away from her face, putting his hands on her cheeks. He tilted her head to look up at him gently, wiping tears away with his thumb. “Hey, I don’t care about the peaches, alright? I can always get more. I thought you had hidden them from me. As like a joke or something.” His lover hiccuped as she looked up at him, her expression so sorrowful Judar expected the situation to be worse. 

“R-Really…? You’re not mad at me?” She timidly placed her hands over his, sniffling a bit as she tried to calm herself. Judar shook his head, squishing her cheeks together, which forced a giggle from her lips. “No, I’m not mad. You’re eating for two, after all. You just owe me.” He leaned in and kissed her gently, moving his hands down to rub her belly gently. 

After he released the kiss, he nodded towards the single peach still sitting on the bed. “Want to share?”


	2. What Anniversary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judar's wife decide to celebrate their anniversary by making him all kinds of peach food recipes :( but judar doesn't remember their anniversary so he didn't bring anything to give her.
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar yawned loudly as he trotted after his lover, who was walking much faster than he preferred. “Where are you taking me?” His lover glanced back at him over her shoulder, noticing that he was starting to fall behind. She took a moment to stop and snatch his hand, dragging him along faster, even though he gave a groan in defiance. She rolled her eyes, keeping her pace. “I told you, it’s a surprise!” 

“A surprise for what?” Judar kept his pace with her, though he was growing annoyed. His lover shook her head, holding onto his hand tighter. “I can’t tell you! It’ll spoil it. We’re almost there, anyway.” Judar glared in frustration at the back of her head. “Well whatever it is, it better be good. You woke me up from a good nap, woman.” 

“Hush!” After rounding a corner, she came to an abrupt halt, causing him to run into her slightly. He gave a huff, ruffling her hair as a way to get back at her. “Hey! Don’t just stop like that!” She playfully slapped his hands away, taking a second to fix her hair before grabbing onto the door. “You’ll live. Close your eyes!” Judar sighed loudly as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. “Just get to it! I hate surprises!” 

She pouted at him for a moment before opening the door, grabbing him by the white cloth around his shoulders and pulling him forward into the room. “There! You’re so impatient.” Judar stumbled forward a bit, first turning to look at her in irritation. “Why are you so forceful today?!” His lover narrowed her eyes at him before she motioned towards the room. “Will you just look.” 

Judar kept his eyes on her for a second more before he turned towards the room, instantly giving a gasp from shock. The table in the room had all different sorts of desserts and drinks piled on top of it, and just from the look and smell, Judar could tell that it was all peach flavored. He gave a gasp as he pointed at it, turning his head to look at her, his eyes large and sparkling like a child. “What is all this?!” 

His lover smiled at him, putting her arms behind her back. “Happy anniversary!” Judar’s expression instantly fell from excitement to confusion, his arm falling back to his side. “Anniversary?” He felt nausea build in his stomach as he watched his lover’s smile fade and her eyes shift about nervously, bringing her arms around to hug herself instead. “You… forgot. Again.” Her voice was quiet and dejected, refusing to look at him now. 

Instantly, Judar moved over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. “H-hey! Don’t look all sad like that!” He rubbed her arms, feeling panic beginning to build. He had no idea how he was going to fix this, he had missed literally every anniversary since they had been together. He knew it was important to her, but dates like that meant nothing to him, so he could never remember. “You know that I’m forgetful!” 

She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes and defeated expression actually making him feel guilty. “But every year? Every important date? Do you really not care?” Judar shook his head, moving his hands onto her cheeks. “Of course I care, I wouldn’t be married to you if I didn’t care. I just can’t remember those things!” His lover sniffed, finding it hard to be mad at him. “You promise you wont forget next time?” 

Judar’s face scrunched up a bit as he thought, a little scared to make such a promise. But, as he saw the impatience cross her features, he quickly nodded, pulling her into a tight hug. “Yes, yes, I promise! Just stop looking so sad! I’ll make it up to you today, alright?” His lover sniffed as she hid her face in his chest, hugging him back. “Okay…” 

Unable to help himself, his eyes moved back to the food taunting him on the table. “After I eat everything over there, of course.”


	3. You Killed Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I have scenario where Judar was finally taken down by Aladdin. Aladdin was going to finally finish him Off but Judar's S/O takes the hit for Him (Judar) and dies.
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for Death

Panting heavily, Judar took a few shaky steps backwards, weakly holding up his staff in front of him in defense. As his entire body trembled, sweat pouring down his face, he suddenly noticed the sharp rocks digging into the soles of his feet. Odd, he thought, that he would notice that out of anything else. Perhaps because that was the only part of his body that was not aching with intense pain. 

At this point in his battle against Aladdin, he could barely manage to keep up his borg. Though the rukh protected him and came to his aid when called, his body was weakened and broken to the point of near collapse. He couldn’t believe it, that he was pushed to this point by that stupid kid. It had been hours since Judar first attacked him, his rage boiled over and uncontrollable. He was so confident, so sure of his power that he hadn’t even bothered to try and retain his energy. 

Now, as he fell to one knee, using his staff to support himself, He could feel his mind beginning fade. Oddly enough, he had come to terms with this already. He was going to die, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would be reborn again as himself, but with everything he had done, he doubted he would get the same treatment as Yunan. 

“I’m sorry, Judar. I’m sorry it’s come to this point, but I have to do this.” Aladdin spoke from his place in the sky, pointing his wand down towards him as rukh began to gather. “I have to protect this world and the people I love.” Judar could only scoff, a weak smirk crossing his features as he stared at the ground. “Fuck the people you love, kid. I’ll be back. And you’ll have to kill me all over again.” He turned his head up to look at him, feeling the rage inside him beginning to bubble once again. 

“Judar!” 

Instantly, Judar felt his stomach clinch as he quickly looked behind him, noticing a figure running towards him through his blurry vision. Though he could not see, he knew that panicked voice came from his lover. At first, he could not respond, feeling panic and fear beginning to swell through him, overcoming the rage in an instant. He could only stare as they grew closer, and before he knew it, they were at his side, snatching onto his fail and battered form. 

Sobbing, they gripped him tightly, causing him to fall back onto his butt to sit. Judar snapped out of his shock, grabbing them to try and push them off. “Hey, what are you doing! Get out of here!” His lover shook their head, fighting against his efforts. “No, I can’t watch this anymore! Judar, you have to fight back!” Both of them turned their attention back to the sky as Aladdin’s spell was complete, a large ball of fire looming over them. Judar assumed he could not see his lover and the panic once again took over, forcing them both to their feet, even as his body screamed. 

“You need to leave, now!” Judar tried to push his lover back, but his body was so weak he could not move them. Instead, his lover pushed him back, causing him to fall with a yell. As the ball of fire began to fly towards them, his lover only looked down at him with a pained smile, holding their arms out to block what they could. Before Judar could react, the attack hit his lover in the back, engulfing them so quickly they could not even scream. 

Judar covered his face with his arms, his borg strong enough to block the remainder of the attack that got past the body of his lover. Once the blinding light faded, Judar lowered his arms, his eyes instantly landing on the scorched body laying in front of him. It was unrecognizable, and for a moment, Judar thought that it could not be his lover. He had imagined it, and that body was not them. But, he could feel them in the rukh, and the shock began to hit him. It started with intense heavy breathing, his lungs burning and near collapse as he began to slow scoot his body towards the sizzling remains in front of him. 

Then, nausea hit him, the smell of burning flesh instantly making him sick. He turned himself away, vomiting from the disgust and the shock. He held onto his bruised stomach as he coughed, his mind racing. His lover was dead. They had sacrificed himself for them, even though their life meant a million of his own. As his shock began to fade into rage, his body began to tremble, grabbing onto his staff as he forced himself to stand. This rage, this pain brought on new found energy as he turned a glare up towards Aladdin, meeting his eyes as Aladdin stared back down in fear. 

“J-Judar, who did I-” “Oh, no one.” Judar interrupted him, speaking through clinched teeth as his whole body tensed with anger, black rukh beginning to flutter around him violently. “Just one of the only people I give a shit about in this fucked up world. Actually, the person I care for most!” His voice boomed, swinging his staff quickly to the left as he sent huge shards of ice at Aladdin, who was barely able to block them for a moment before his borg shattered. Crying out as shards of ice cut him, Aladdin quickly prepared to defend himself. 

Not giving him a second to rest, Judar took off from the ground towards him, beginning to attack him with all the energy he had left. His body was numb to pain and all he could see was the smile on his lovers face before the burned. “You killed them!” Judar screamed as he attacked, repeating this as anger began to blur his mind. He was relentless as he attacked, refusing to even give Aladdin a moment to recover himself. 

Judar would kill Aladdin now, or die trying. For his lover, he thought, he would refuse to honor them any less.


	4. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I love you blog! I've been looking for someone to write Judar Headcanons! Could you do a NSFW scene where him and his S/O just reunited after a few years of being apart (due to war or something). Also bonus if you could have Judar put his wand to good use. If you know what I mean.'
> 
> Rating - 'Mature' for sex

Fire. That’s the only way Judar could think to describe the intensity of the heat. Everything felt like fire, and it only continue to grow in intensity the further Judar pushed them. It started with the warmth that radiated from his lovers’ skin as the two of them melded together, twisting and contorting against each other on nearly every available surface. Then the passion from their lips as they kissed, Judar refusing to even give them a moment to breathe, every gasp for air they tried to take fueling his fire even more.

And now, with his lover pinned under him, nude and their legs bent back so far their knees rested on either side of their head, Judar was ravaging them. He held their legs firm in his grip, keeping them still, no matter how hard their body jerked from pleasure. The sounds of their moans and slapping of skin as he pumped his hips resonated in his mind, though the sounds were nearly drowned out by the mind-numbing pleasure.

The feeling of his throbbing member pumping in and out of his lover’s depths was pushing him almost to the brink of insanity. He could not stop himself, and he refused to stop, not until he was positive they were both perfectly satisfied. It had been too long, years in fact, since they had made love, separated by war and political agenda. Judar hadn’t even given his lover a moment to rest before he snatched them away, secluding them into the first empty bedroom he could find.

He could care less if someone else owned this room or if it was a guest room, the unknown actually making his passion more intense. His lover at tried to calm him at first, but they were soon engulfed by his fire, unable to sway him. Judar had needed it, craved it, everything about making love with them. Their sounds, their taste, the feel of their skin against his, their nails digging into his flesh, the way their depths sucked him in and the sweet smell of sex.

Now, coated in sweat, Judar could feel a pressure growing deep inside of his hips, his mind starting to swim as another orgasm began quickly approaching. He had cum many times since they started, both on and inside of his lover through sex and foreplay. Each time, his lover begged for him to continue, begged for his attention and his touch. Judar could not refuse them, the expressions on their face and the passion of their actions instantly rejuvenating him.

As he could feel his lovers body tensing up around him in their own blissful orgasm, Judar bent their legs back even further, pressing himself even deeper into their depths as he released his built-up pressure. Relieved groans escaped his dry throat as his orgasm passed, looking down at his lover as he felt their body pulse and squeeze against his throbbing member. Their body shook and shivered in his grip as their eyes met his, their expression hazed over with lust.

Judar released their legs and removed himself from them, allowing their body to finally relax. As they did, his lover reached out for him, putting their arms around his shoulders as they tried to bring him down to them. Judar followed without protest, resting his body into theirs, propping himself up a bit with his arms on either side of them. Ignoring the sticky feeling of their sweaty skin pressed together, Judar entangled his fingers into their hair, bringing his lover into another passionate kiss.

As it started to fade, it became more gentle, the fire that had been raging slowly starting to fade. Judar soon pulled away, gently pushing back the hair away from his lovers’ face. As he stared down at them, observing their features, they began to laugh softly. Scrunching his face a bit in confusion, Judar tilted his head to the side a bit. “What are you laughing at?”

“I didn’t think you’d miss me so much. We had such a big fight when I left… I thought you’d hate me by now.” Their eyes shifted to look away from him, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the topic. Judar frowned, gently gripping their face and turning their head to look back at him. “That’s fucking stupid. You’ve never given me a reason to hate you. Piss me off, sure, but I couldn’t hate you.” Before they could respond, Judar kissed them again, though it only lasted a sweet moment.

“And you’re never leaving me again.”


	5. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello eue may i request some Judal scenario when he take a bath with his female s/o and want her to wash his hair or something cute ? *\\\\*
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for slightly sexually suggestive content

“Move over, I’m getting in!” Judar shrieked as he barged into his lovers bathing room, already stripping himself of his clothes. The woman in the bath screeched from surprise, dropping herself further down into the water. “Judar!! Who said you could just come barging in like that! I’m in here to take a nice relaxing bath, alone!!” Judar stuck his tongue out at her as he continued to strip, releasing his hair from its braid.

“You can’t get away from me! Besides, I know you want me around.” He gave a sly grin, dropping his pants and stepping out of them. His lover’s face turned bright red and she covered her eyes, shaking her head in defiance. “Not all the time!” She peeked up at him through her fingers, feeling her face flush hotter as she noticed him staring down at her with an irritated glare.

“Scoot over!” Judar demanded, waving his hands are her in a shooing motion. His lover sighed as she lowered her hands back into the water, scooting over a bit. “My tub is not as big as yours, Judar, we both can’t fit well. You know that.” Judar started to step into the tub, giving a small wince as he did so. “Ouch! That’s fucking hot.”

His lover glared at him, crossing her arms. “Duh it’s hot. It’s a bath!” She couldn’t help but to be a little bitter than he had interrupted her alone time, though she should have expected it when she told him she was taking a bath. He always wanted to barge in when she tried to be alone, though she couldn’t deny that she did love his company.

Judar gave a relieved sigh as he settled into the water, leaning back against the side of the wooden tub. He rested his arms up on the edge, his hair flowing behind him over the side of the tub. “This feels great…” He looked towards his lover, instantly growing annoyed at her timid posture. “Will you relax!”

The woman huffed, lowing her legs and allowing them to rest across Judar’s lap, leaning back against the side as well. “You’re so demanding for someone who interrupted my bath. Rude.” She flicked a little water at him, causing him to flinch away a bit and turn a glare towards her.

“Hey, stop that.” His eyes moved down to her chest for a moment, before he reached over, starting to shovel bubbles onto her cleavage. “Cover yourself, you’re so indecent.” His lover smacked his hand away before wrapping her arms around her breasts, glaring at him as her face turned dark red. “M-me!? You’re the one that barged in here and stripped without permission!”

“I don’t need permission!” Judar grinned as he spoke, lifting his leg out of the water a bit before he let it land back down with a splash. His lover gave a gasp as water poured out over the side of the tub, reaching over to give him a small push on the shoulder. “Stop it, Judar! Seriously…” She gave a small pout, crossing her arms again. “You’re ruining my bath…”

Judar stared at her for a moment, observing her posture before he turned himself around, his back facing her. He pulled his hair into the water and scooted himself back towards her. “Wash my hair.” His lover looked to him in confusion, uncrossing her arms. “What? Why should I wash your hair?” Judar bounced a bit in his spot, scooting even closer to her. “Come on! You have to.”

He snatched her soap from the side of the tub and handed it to her. “Do it!” His lover sighed and snatched the soap from him. “Fine.” She grabbed a small bucket next to the tub and filled it with water, pouring it over Judar’s head a few times to really soak the top of his head. “I don’t see why you want me to do it…. You have servants that do it for you.”

“Pfft!” Judar squeezed his hands near the surface of the water, causing it to spew out from between his fingers a bit. “I don’t want them to do it anymore. I’d rather someone I care about do it.” The woman behind him felt her face flush, putting some soap into her hands before she started massaging it into his scalp. “Really…?”

Judar gave a small groan, relaxing his body, loving the way her nails felt working through his hair and against his scalp. “Fuck yes…” His lover gave a small roll of her eyes, continuing to work the soap through his hair. It took a while, and most of her soap, to get all the way down to the tip of his hair. Once finished, she rinsed it out in the water.

“There. I just have to get the top of your head-“ She gasped, unable to finish speaking as Judar leaned forward, shoving is head beneath the water and rinsing the top of his head himself. Once done, he sat back up, giving a relieved sigh as the water dripped down his face. “That felt so good.” His lover removed the bucket from the water and placed it back on the side of the tub, still feeling her face was flushed hot.

“Geez, not even a-“ She was cut off once again as Judar leaned back against her, resting his head against her chest and his back against her torso. He tilted his head back a bit to look up at her, giving a sly smile. “Thank you. Servant.” The woman moved her arms to rest around him, giving a huff as she hid her face into his wet hair.

“You’re welcome. Brat.”


	6. Sickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judra wants attention from his female s/o ,but then he finds out that she has a fever
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for slightly sexual suggestive content

“Heeeyy!” Judar called out as he poked his head into the room of his lover, a bit surprised that he was met with almost pure darkness. “I know you’re in here. Why are you ignoring me, I’ve been knocking forever!” He listened closely as he heard some shuffling about in the room, guessing she was on her bed.

“It has not been forever, Judar… You knocked twice before you barged in.” Her voice was soft and a bit raspy, but Judar didn’t really bother to notice as he walked inside, shutting the door behind him. “Whatever, you should have answered me the first knock.” He began to walk further into the room, though he gave a yelp as his foot smack straight into an object in his way.

Giving another yell, he bounced about on one foot a bit, pulling his other up to grip it in pain. “Shit! What the fuck is on the floor? Don’t you ever clean!” There was no response from her, just the sound of shallow breathing. Becoming irritated, Judar stomped his foot back onto the ground, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his toes.

“What the heck is going on? You know we were supposed to meet for lunch, right?” Using his memory of the room, he walked towards her bed, doing his best to be careful of anything else on the floor. He only got a quiet grunt in response, noticing some movement on the bed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He stopped once his shins touched the edge of the bed, giving a bit of a pout at how unresponsive his lover was.

After a moment, a small smirk crossed his features, and he gripped the edge of the sheets, pulling them up. He started to crawl under the sheets, crawling up to hover over her body. Once he reached her chest area, he gently pulled the robe out of the way slightly, kissing her delicate skin softly. When there was no protest, he began to move his kisses upwards, stopping once he reached her neck.

Judar lifted himself up when she started to shift beneath him, one arm coming up fall over her face while she placed her free hand over Judar’s face. “Not now, Judar… I don’t feel good.” A small frown crossed Judar’s lips, able to feel how warm her hand was. “Huh? What’s going on with you?” He gently removed her arm from over her face before he placed his own hand on her cheek.

He could feel that she was burning up and that her skin was clammy, sweat covering her body. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed until just then, guessing he was too focused on her attention to even realize. He moved some of her hair out of her face, releasing its sticky hold on her skin. “Damn… You’re like hot. Hot as in temperature, not hot as in sexy. Even though you are.” He moved to sit next to her, causing the covers to fall away from her.

The instant she was uncovered, she began to shiver, hugging herself as she gave a small, airy giggle at his joke. “Thanks…” Judar quickly covered her back up, finally noticing the huge pile of blankets she had covering herself. “Damn… that’s like five blankets.” He stood, searching around the room for a bowl. His lover coughed, cuddling herself into the blankets. “It’s seven, actually.”

Judar finally found a small bowl sitting on a desk, removing its contents by dumping it out over the surface. “Whatever, you don’t have to be all specific.” He then quickly made his way to her wardrobe, starting to dig through it, carelessly tossing clothes about. “Where the fuck is one… Ah!”

He snatched the rag he found and made his way back over to the bed, placing the bowl on the small table next to it. Pulling his wand out of his top and using magic, he filled the bowl with water and lowered the temperature to near freezing, but not turning it into ice. He soaked the rag, squeezing any extra water out of it, before he turned to his lover and placed it onto her forehead.

She gave a small jerk, surprised at the sudden cold, but then a look of relief crossed her pained face. “Ah… that feels good…” She covered her mouth as she coughed a few times, before smiling up at him. “Thank you, Judar… You’re so sweet.” Judar felt his face flush hot, avoiding eye contact with her as he settled down to lay next to her.

“Don’t say stuff like that! You’d die without me around to help you. Useless.” He lifted his arm, allowing her to wiggle up against him and lay her head on his shoulder. “If you get me sick, I will have to punish you.” She only smiled, feeling her heart flutter as Judar put his arm back around her to hold her close to him.

“I bet you will… I’m going to sleep now.” Before Judar could even answer her, he could hear her soft snoring, guessing she was already totally knocked out. He sighed, putting his free arm behind his head to prop his head up and get comfortable. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his afternoon, but he guessed it was alright, as long as he got to be around her.


	7. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can I request a scenario or some hcs(it's entirely up to you) about Judar who has a crush on fem!s/o who is a General of another Kingdom ?
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar gave a frustrated grumble, bringing his hands up to his face in an attempt to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. It was extremely late in the night and he hadn’t gotten even an ounce of sleep, which was not typical at all for him. Usually, he could sleep where ever, whenever, and how ever long he wanted to. But now, he had something on his mind that he just could not shake. 

Well, not something, but instead it was someone. A girl, in fact, that he had met a few months ago. He could not get the thought of her out of his head, and it was driving him completely insane. Her hair, her eyes, that stupid cute smile that drove him nuts. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but he had become completely infatuated with her. 

Annoyed, Judar sat up from laying on his bed, shuffling the hair on top of his head frantically, as if he were trying to remove the thought of her from his brain. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen her, since she lived in a different country. He hated that fact, that she was so far away from him. The few quiet nights they had spent together last time haunted him, and he was desperately craving her touch. 

Hopping up out of bed, he nearly ran over to a stack of shelves he had mounted to one of the walls in his room. Here, he kept little knickknacks, stupid things and things that he wanted to hide from other people. He snatched a small vase off it and turned it upside down, shaking it a bit until a small object fell into his open palm. 

It was a small, clear orb, with no distinct characteristics about it. Placing the vase back down onto the shelving, he went back to his bed, crawling under the covers when he got there, as if he were a child hiding a secret from his parents. After glaring at it for a moment, he began to focus his magoi into it. 

As he did this, the center of the orb started to swirl with a red and orange hue and it began to glow with a white light. Keeping his voice quiet, he whispered his secret lovers name. When there was no response, he repeated it a few times, growing slightly louder each time. 

After a while with no response, he sighed, becoming discouraged. As he was about to pull his magoi back, he heard the sweet sound of her voice speak quietly through the orb, her words causing the white glow to pulsate lightly. 

“Judar, what is it, it’s so late.” She spoke softly, as if she were trying to hide her voice. Judar imagined her like him, hiding under the covers like a little kid. He glared at the orb, a bit annoyed that she wasn’t happy he contacted her. “Geez, not even a hello?” 

“I was asleep…” She spoke again, and Judar could hear the shuffling of her sheets. He rolled his eyes, also flopping over to lay on his side. “I just wanted to talk to you, is that such a crime?” She giggled softly, causing Judar’s face to flush red. 

“I guess not, Judar. I do miss you.” 

His face only grew hotter, glaring at the orb again. “Don’t start with that mushy crap. When are you coming back?” She sighed, and Judar knew the answer wasn’t going to be what he wanted to hear. “I don’t know… But, why does it always have to be me going there? If you want to see me, why don’t you just come over here?” 

“People will be suspicious with me traveling! I’m kind of an important person you know.” He grew a bit irritated as she started to giggle again. “Hey, what do you keep laughing about!” There was silence for a long moment, and Judar started to believe that he may have lost connection with her until she finally started to speak again.

“I’ll be waiting for you, Judar. Tomorrow night. You’d better not be late.”

And with that, the connection was lost. Judar stared at the orb in shock as it started to fade in color, growing back to its dull, natural state. He couldn’t believe that she had just hung up on him like that, and even more that she had demanded action on his end. But, now he didn’t have a choice. He was going to have to go over there and punish her for speaking to him like that. There was no way in hell she was going to get away with it. As Judar moved to lay back into his bed like normal, he couldn’t help a sly grin from stretching across his face.

He was going to enjoy this.


	8. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hey, I love your work bc almost nobody does these kind of things anymore :( could you do a NSFW where his S/O is wearing a very sheer piece of top and lace panties and he gets turned on but whilst his s/o is sleeping he starts to masturbate and then when he is finished he find his S/O masturbating as well....
> 
> Rating - 'Mature' for Masturbation

Judar gave a very loud, exhausted yawn as he basically dragged himself down the hall towards his quarters. He was completely worn out, having spent the whole day forced to go to stupid political meetings. Days like this were something that Judar absolutely loathed. They didn’t let him sleep or eat during these meetings, and he hated having to be professional. So, he spent these meaningless hours day dreaming about his bed, peaches, and the sweet touch of his lover. 

These past few days had been rough on him. It was nothing but constant work, and he barely even got to see his partner, except for the few brief moments before he collapsed onto the bed to pass out for the whole night. But tonight, it was even later than normal, and he knew his lover would not even be awake at this time. Judar knew he would have to go another night without their touch, since his lover was such a deep sleeper, nothing could wake them. 

He sighed quietly as he reached the door to his quarters, sliding it open and heading inside without ever looking up from the floor. It’s not like he would really be able to see anything anyway, the room was dark with only some moonlight illuminating the space from the open windows. He slid the door shut behind him, taking a moment to lean back on it as another yawn forced its way out. 

After the yawn left his lips, he reached up to rub his face before glancing around the room. From what he could see, everything seemed normal enough, all the way up until his eyes landed on his bed. He could see his lover’s form, laid out across the bed, the blankets covering only their legs. The first thing he noticed was how the moon seemed to make their skin glow, just the thought and sight of their skin making his head swim. 

As he continued to observe their form, he noticed something was different. The clothing they were wearing seemed off from what they would usually be wearing. It was, well… way less. Their lover typically liked to sleep comfortably, but still in a modest manner, so whatever they were wearing was not normal. This peeked his curiosity as he lifted himself away from leaning on the door, starting to make his way over. 

The closer he got, the more he was able to make out the details of the outfit. Well, what little amount of fabric there even was. His lover was laying on their back, their arms lazily resting above their head. They were dressed in a very sheer top, the loose, thin fabric clinging to their every curve. And they were wearing lace panties to match. 

By the time he stopped at the edge of the bed, he could already feel his heart racing and his face burning. This had to be a joke. A cruel prank his lover decided to play on him for being, well… incapacitated from exhaustion these past few nights. Usually, they made love quite often, but with Judar being so busy, they hadn’t had much time to do so. This had to be some way for his lover to get back at him, teasing him by wearing something so enticing, but being asleep so Judar could not wake them. 

This frustrated him greatly, as he could feel the blood rush through his body, feeling the bubble of excitement churn his stomach. Without much thought, he leaned over the bed a bit, reaching a hand out. Starting near their lower stomach, he slowly and carefully began to push the sheer fabric of the top up, letting his fingers run across their soft skin. 

His lover seemed to react to his touch, giving a soft groan as they stretched their body a bit before rolling over onto their side. They pulled some of the blankets back up, cuddling it to their body and wrapping their legs around it. This left their entire backside exposed, and only caused Judar’s heart to race faster. 

That view was his favorite, and his lover knew this as well. He couldn’t get the idea out of his head that this was some type or prank or cruel torture. Frustrated, he sat down onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard, his eyes never leaving that perfect view. After settling in his place, he took a moment to glance down at himself. He wanted to hit himself out of annoyance, noticing that he was already hard as a rock. 

As Judar focused on it, he could feel his member pressing up against the soft fabric of his pants, and the way he was sitting pulled the fabric tight back against him. He looked back at the body of his lover, feeling his face grow even hotter. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to be able to handle this feeling, and he needed to relieve himself somehow. 

His hand slowly reached up, moving to grip onto his member on the outside of his pants. The feeling of the soft fabric so tight against him caused him to shiver and a sharp breath escape his lips. His eyes roamed the figure of his lover as he began to stroke himself, pleasure rolling through his body. 

Judar gave a groan as he leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes. He pulled his pants out of the way, beginning to stroke his member directly as he allowed many scenarios to run through his mind. He had been deprived of pleasure for too many days at this point, as he was already starting to feel a pressure building deep in his hips. 

He lifted his head to look back at his lover as he could feel his orgasm coming on quickly. He thought that he noticed some movement, but he couldn’t be sure, his head foggy and swimming with pleasure. Though, his lover shifted their body just a bit, pressing their backside out further. Judar felt his heart skip as the underwear covering them was pulled down from their movement, revealing their body. 

Almost instantly, his orgasm came on strongly as he continued to stroke himself through the pleasure, unable to stop himself from making pleasured groans as well. His body relaxed back against the headboard, attempting to slow his breathing as he felt the pleasure roll through his body. Once he calmed himself, he looked back down at his lover. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw their body rocking back and forth lightly, able to hear soft moans coming from them. “H-hey! What the hell are you doing!” 

They turned their head to look at him, lust covering their features as they continued to rub themselves. They gave a smirk, biting onto their bottom lip as they grew amused at the shocked look on Judars face. 

“Damn it.. you came before I did. Maybe you should help me out.”


	9. Don't Tell Me No, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I request a fluffy scenario with Judar playing with his son?
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for cursing

“Come here, kiddo, stop running around like that. Your mom will know I gave you sweets if you keep acting crazy.” Judar wiggled himself over to the edge of the bed he had been sitting on, reaching his arm out to catch his child mid-dash. The child screeched, both in delight and defiance, trying to wiggle himself back away from Judar’s grip as he laughed. “Da, no!” 

Judar pulled the child onto the bed, keeping him restrained. “Don’t ‘no’ me, squirt. We talked about that.” He plopped the child into his lap, waddling a finger at him. “Remember, you can only tell Mommy ‘no’. That was our deal, right?” The child only giggled, snatching onto his finger. 

Rolling his eyes a bit, the already exhausted Magi flopped back to lay down, keeping the child on his lap. “Why do I even try, you’re like two years old, you dont understand me.” The young boy only flopped Judar’s hand around a bit, still holding on tightly to his finger. “Da, up!” 

“What do you mean, you’re already u-” Judar was interrupted as he gave a pained grunt, the child bouncing up and onto his stomach instead of his lap. “Up, up high!” With the wince still present on his face, Judar gripped the child by under his arms and held him up into the air above him. 

“You almost killed me, child.” He stared up at his son with a playful glare, though the boy only continued to laugh, waving his arms about a bit. After he noticed the look on Judar’s face, he calmed down a bit, pointing down at him as he did his best to mimic Judar’s grumpy expression. 

Unable to keep his composure, Judar started to chuckle. “Very good, that was a good impression.” The child began to giggle again, laughing as Judar bounced him up into the air a bit, catching him carefully. “You’re such a turd, kid.” He soon placed the child back down onto his chest, allowing him to bounce about a bit. 

Soon, the child calmed down, grow fascinated with the jewel fashioned to Judar’s neck piece. Judar gave a bit of a stretch as the child clawed at it with his tiny hands, speaking gibberish into the air. His eyes moved back to Judar as he started to speak agian. 

“So, let’s go over it again. You always say ‘yes’ to Daddy, right?” Judar pointed at himself as he spoke, causing the child to smile and nod as if he understood. “Da! Yes!” The child poked him on the face, causing Judar to chuckle again. “Good job. Now, what do you tell Mommy?” 

The child glanced around a bit, a concerned look on his face. “Ma? Ma, no?” Judar nodded, ruffling his hair a bit. “That’s right, you always tell Mommy ‘no’.” The child’s eyes stopped in the direction of the door to the bedroom, suddenly smiling and pointing. 

“Ma! No!” The child exclaimed happily, though Judar felt a cold chill run through his body as he heard the bedroom door close and the angry voice of his lover call to him. 

He was fucked.


	10. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> scenario or HC ( whichever you are more comfortable with ) for Judar and s/o bickering over wedding dress style xD
> 
> Rating - 'E'

“Oh my god, this is literally the millionth dress you’ve tried on today! I’m starving, just pick one already!!” Judar flopped into a chair, resting his sore and tired feet. They had been at this for hours, going to at least ten different stores and trying on at least one of every single type of dress. At this point, Judar was completely exhausted and extremely frustrated. 

“Seriously, I hope this is the last place. I’m about to eat my own hand.” He gave a gasp as a shoe flew from the fitting room his lover was changing in, smacking him on the side of the head. “Shut up, Judar! Why are you being so insensitive, this is an important decision!” 

Judar rolled his eyes, rubbing the injured spot on his head. “Oh please.. It can’t be that hard to pick a damn dress.” He gave a wince in irritation at the shriek from the fitting room in front of him. “It’s not my fault you shoot down every dress I try on! Short, long, pink, black, white, mermaid, ball gown, you don’t like any of it!” 

Crossing his arms, Judar huffed and pouted a bit, knowing they were right. He just felt like nothing suited them in the perfect way, but he wasn’t able to really describe the dress he wanted them to wear. His lover was gorgeous in every way, and only the perfect dress would suffice. 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, I want you to find the best dress. But you’re just as indecisive as I am! If I even say that I do like it, you suddenly hate it! So it’s not all my fault.” Judar grabbed the shoe they had throw and slid it across the floor back under the fitting room door, causing his lover to shriek in surprise. 

He began to laugh, slumping down into the chair more. “Chill out, it’s not a rat. Hurry up, show me what you have on.” He could hear a small sigh from inside the room, only able to see the very end of the dress as his lover shifted about nervously inside. “I really like this one, Judar…” 

Judar instantly sat up more in the chair, feeling his stomach bubble a bit with nervousness. “Well come on then, show me!” He bounced a bit in his seat as the door started to open, unable to help a grin stretch across his face. Although he made a fuss about it, he actually truly enjoyed doing this with them and every dress he saw them in made him happier than he could really ever tell them. 

The door opened, and as his lover took a few shy steps out of the fitting room, Judar could feel as his face instantly caught on fire, his grin fading as he went into what could only be described as shock. His lover shifted nervously in front of him, noticing the look on his face. “Come on.. What do you think?” 

Judar cleared his throat a bit, leaning back into the chair again as he reached up to rub his cheek, able to feel the heat radiate from his face. “Well… you know..” He looked them over for a bit longer, noticing how nervous they were becoming at his silence. After a moment, he stood and walked over, taking both of their hands into his gently. 

“I think it’s perfect.”


	11. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Do u mind angst? Can you do a scenario of Judar's s/o being tortured in front of him, begging him to help, and him being unable to do anything about it? Maybe he's stuck in an anti-magic barrier kind of thing, like in the arc where he and Hakuryuu attacked the palace.
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for cursing and mild violence

“Get off of them, you fuckers!” Judar struggled against the bonds he had around his feet and wrists, pushing one of his captors off of him. Within a moment, he was pushed to the ground, feeling the blunt force of a kick to his side before the heel of a boot was pressed into his temple. He coughed and wheezed from the burning in his lungs, barely able to hear their screams over the pounding in his head. 

The more he struggled, the harder the boot pressed into his skull until he could no longer move. Every inch of his body was screaming in pain, but he knew he had to do something. He couldn’t continue to let this happen. He was one of the most powerful people in the world, and yet a stupid trick left him and his loved one completely defenseless. 

His lover… how could he let this happen to them? He was nothing but a worthless piece of shit, no better than the people that held them captive. He had done everything he could to try and escape, to try and help them. But all his attempts were thwarted by measly rope. Judar, a mighty Magi, stopped by rope, something completely unheard of in this era. 

His attention was pulled from the pounding in his head by the sound of his name, being called by the voice of his lover. But it was not the sweet sound he had grown so fond of. It was his name, mixed together with pained, desperate screams. He tried to tilt his head forward to see, but the pain of the boot still pressing into his skull prevented him from moving. 

The screams only continued, behind them Judar could hear sounds of cracking and loud thumps, clothes tearing and laughter from the men that held down his lover. Judar’s mind raced with thoughts of what could be happening to them. Them more he thought, the more rage grew inside of him. 

How dare they touch his lover. How dare these pieces of garbage even dare to lay their eyes on them. He would kill them, put them through even more pain than they could ever imagine. They would beg and cry for his mercy, but he would show them none. 

But in reality, he knew this was all fantasy. As he listened to his lover beg for his help, his rage wilted into despair. His vision began to blur as tears welled up in his eyes, his chest beginning to tighten and his stomach churn with nausea. He felt worthless, and he couldn’t save them. 

“Judar, please, help me!” 

As the sound rang in his ears, all he could do was bury his head into the hard wood of the filthy floor beneath him. 

“I can’t…” 

I’m sorry.


	12. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fluffy scenario with him waking up to his s/o and son
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for cursing

‘God damn it. Did ___ seriously leave the windows open last night?’ Judar’s mind came to life as his eyes were assaulted from the morning light peeking through the windows of his quarters. His eyes fluttered open for a moment before he was instantly blinded, causing him to give an annoyed grumble and curl himself tightly into the plush blankets of his bed. ‘This fucking sucks… I hate getting up this early…’

But, as he pulled the blankets towards him and over his head, he felt a small body flop and press into his back. Now hidden from the light by his blankets, Judar’s eyes flashed open, a bit surprised at the feeling as his mind was still groggy from sleep. 

‘Uhh.. When did he get there?’ 

He felt the tiny body stretch and wiggle against his back, beginning to sniffle as it was obviously upset from the movement that Judar had forced. In an instant, Judar felt his chest clinch and he began to pull himself out of his sleepy haze, turning himself around to face the child he had upset. “Hey, hey, hey. Chill out, kiddo.” 

The young boy was obviously still in the grip of sleep himself, wiping his eyes as his face begin to turn pink with anger from being woken so abruptly. He began to whine and sob softly at the moment, causing Judar to gently pull the small child close to him. He let the child rest against his chest, knowing that letting him listen to his heart beat was the quickest way to calm him down. 

Or, that’s what his lover did all the time, anyway. To his embarrassment, he was never really good at calming down his son. He had always seemed to make it worse most of the time, as he had very little patience and was still getting used to being a parent. 

But this time, as he held the child close and gently stroked his back, his attempt seemed to be a success. After a few moments of being pressed against Judar’s chest, the boy quickly settled down, his sobbing and sniffles quieting down into deep breathing. Judar couldn’t help but to give a cocky smile, feeling a bit of pride swell through him. He had finally done it, and his lover hadn’t even been awake to notice it. 

As he thought of his lover, he moved his eyes away from the child to check on them, hoping that he hadn’t woken them up, too. Though, instead of the sleeping face of his lover, he was instantly met with their eyes, which had been watching him closely. Judar had to use every ounce of self control he had not to jump or make a noise, actually shocked by the intense look on his lovers face. 

Judar felt his face begin to burn as he blushed deeply, giving his lover a glare as he grew embarrassed. “Hey!” He spoke softly, not wanting to wake the child again. “How long have you been staring at me like that?” 

They only smiled, their cheeks turning a soft pink as well. They wiggled slowly and carefully over to Judar and the child, pressing their body against his as they settled in to cuddle. “You did good…” 

Judar huffed, feeling his face grow even hotter. “Pfft.. Don’t patronize me.” He carefully released the child with one arm and put it around his lover, pulling them closer. His lover cuddled into him and the child tightly, smile only growing on their face. “Me? Never… You’re a good father, Judar.” 

“Hmph…” Judar hid his face into their hair, becoming embarrassed at their words. Damn right he was a good father, or at least, he was doing his best to be. And now, as could feel sleep tugging at his mind again with is family in his arms, he could tell one thing was for certain. 

He must have been doing something right to be so blessed.


	13. My Wand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> omg this is great. good luck with your blog!!!!!!! umm can i get a scenario where Judar lost his wand and he's totally freaking out about it, but really his S/O just hid it from him???? thank you!!
> 
> Rating - 'E'

“Where IS IT!!” 

The Magi’s voice boomed through the room, almost loud enough to cause every surface to tremble beneath his anger. He was storming through his room, turning over every inch of it to try and find his precious wand. The usually pristine domain of the Kou Empires’ Priest was in complete ruin, every piece of furniture flipped over in his panic. 

However, there was one thing calm in the room filled with fury. Judar’s S/O, sitting smack in the middle of his bed, finding it the safest place to avoid flying furniture. They sit with their legs crossed, fighting the feeling of a smirk tugging at the corner of their lips. 

What a show. They never thought that Judar would have this type of reaction, so angry and completely ravenous. Though they found it funny, they felt a bit of guilt tugging at the back of their mind. This was supposed to just be a little prank after they had woken up that morning, and they were only going to let it go on for a minute or two. 

Judar, however, reacted with way more rage than they had expected. He was out of bed and digging through everything in his room within seconds of realizing his wand was gone. But, it hadn’t be gone at all. His sly S/O had snuck his wand into the top they were wearing, planning to make it a more… romantic surprise. 

But that was a horrible failure, and that was completely obvious at this point, as they watched their dear Magi stress and struggle. Now standing in the middle of his room, huffing and puffing as he looked around with an almost defeated look on his face. Feeling guilty, his S/O shifted on the bed a bit, moving closer to the edge of the bed as they spoke softly. 

“Judar.. Come back over here, please. Let’s calm down, and we’ll find it together.” They waved their hand in a motion for him to come over, and the defeated Magi sauntered over, his head hanging a bit. “I’ve never lost it before! This fucking sucks!” He flopped himself face first onto the bed, kicking his legs a bit as if he were a child throwing a tantrum. 

His S/O lied next to him, wiggling themselves under Judar until he turned, wrapping his arms and legs around them as he searched for comfort. But, as he pulled their body closer to his, he could feel something jabbing against his chest. As his eyes flashed open in realization, he could feel his anger bubbling back up inside of him. 

Judar rolled his S/O onto their back, sitting on their stomach as his hands instantly invaded their shirt. “You! You took it!” His S/O wiggled about, face flushing a dark red as they tried to stop his invasion. “I-It was just a joke! I didn’t think you would react so badly!” 

“Ha!” The Magi snatched the wand out from their clothes, promptly smacking them on the forehead with it. “Don’t ever do that again!”


	14. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *name omitted* asked:
> 
> I don't know why but I had this weird headcanon that growing up Judar had a childhood friend(that was also his crush) who in the end was killed right before his eyes. Could do a scenario involving that? I just love my emo magi and you're just an amazing writer. Once again thank you for reading this
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' for mild descriptions of violence

Judar could only stare down at the mangled body in front of him, feeling his entire body beginning to go numb, starting from his fingertips and slowly spreading. Just a moment ago, he had been walking his friend, casually talking about what new hobbies they had recently gotten into. His friend had always liked to talk about stupid shit like that, meaningless conversations that Judar was perfectly content to listen to for hours. 

What had even happened? They had just been walking together, when his friend suddenly stopped. Out of nowhere, gashes appeared over almost every inch of their body, ripping them to shreds and causing them to instantly collapse into a bloody mess on the stone floor. Judar could not really react, only able to stare as waves of confusion swept over him. Could this really be true? Was he just having another one of his fucked up nightmares that plagued him constantly? 

His body beginning to tremble, Judar’s eyes slowly began to follow the puddle of blood that crawled towards him. Unable to move, the panic began to arise in him when he felt the hot crimson liquid begin to seep between his toes. It was real. His friend, this person he had grown up with and had come to adore was dead, now nothing but a bloody pile of meat. He could feel his stomach beginning to twist into a million tight knots, and he could feel the hot burn of vomit at the back of his throat. 

But, before he could even react to his nausea, it was subsided, hearing a voice suddenly speak behind him. It was a soft, gentle voice that he knew all too well. So sweet, yet full of malice. Still, he did not move, hearing the sound of multiple sets of foot steps approaching him. The voice spoke again softly as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. “My dear Judar, what is the matter? Have you found a corpse?” The delicate hand squeeze his shoulder gently. “What a useless pile of flesh. Who left that here?” 

Judar felt anger begin to boil inside of him, his gaze slowly turning to the woman who was touching him. Gyokuen only smiled sweetly at him as his blank gaze met her, not affected at all by the carnage. She removed her hand from him, and Judar finally noticed the group of at least a dozen of her minions behind her, some grinning behind their masks. His mind began to race, so many emotions and thoughts making him unable to speak or move. 

With a small sigh, Gyokuen began to walk around him, stepping over the corpse with obvious disrespect. “How filthy, ruining my pristine palace. I do not know how that happened, but I will send someone to clean it up. Judar, please come with me.” Judar could feel the presence of the large group of men behind him, causing his heart to start racing and beads of sweat roll down his face. As if there were another force pulling him, he began to walk, stepping into the blood as he went. He could feel the sticky substance pull at his skin with each step he took, knowing he was leaving footprints without his eyes ever looking down. 

Not a surprise, he thought, that this would happen to someone like him. He was that type of person, after all, to never have anything that made him happy. He could not even have a friend, it seemed, and Gyokuen was lucky he already had plans to rid of her. If not, he would have torn her to shreds like she did his lover. No, no, not his lover. That person was not his lover. Not yet, at least. Judar felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest at this thought, and he hung his head, beginning to feel that familiar feeling of loss. 

“Oh come now, Judar, don’t be so gloomy.” Gyokuen spoke as she continued to walk in front of him. “You do not need people like that, do you?” Judar was silent, a dark glare targeted on that woman’s back. Though, he spoke with a calm voice, even as his body shook and his stomach lurched.

“No, I guess I don’t.”


	15. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scenario of Judar seeing his s/o in sexy lingerie. ;D
> 
> Rating - Mature for Sexual Themes / Foreplay

It wasn’t fair. 

It just wasn’t fucking fair. 

Judar couldn’t believe that his lover was doing this to him. Forcing him to sit idly by while they strutted around in the sexiest damn lingerie he had ever seen. It was like torture, having to watch them without being able to touch them. In fact, he was more angry than turned on at the moment, so furious that they were tormenting him like this. He had his hands resting on his thighs, a tight grip on his pants, gaze locked on a random spot on the wooden floor. 

For some reason, he couldn’t even watch them. If he was going to look at them, he wanted to touch them, and the conditions they had placed on him prevented that. Judar thought it was stupid, but for some reason he felt compelled to play along. He knew that he could have them any time he wanted, as they had never declined his advances, yet he found himself unable to act. It was like he had grown afraid that they would stay true to their word and decline him the attention they had promised if he complied. 

“If you touch me without my permission, you’ll never see this outfit again.” They had threatened after sitting him down in the horribly uncomfortable chair he currently rested in. Of course, Judar had made a fuss about it in the beginning, but now he found himself unable to talk back. This was completely unlike him, but he was unable to speak a word or move a muscle. He was beginning to grow sick with anticipation, and it only grew worse when his lover spoke to him again. 

“What’s the matter, tough guy? Why can’t you look at me?” They walked around to stand in front of him, hands on their hips. Judar swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling his face burn as he forced his eyes to gaze upon his lover. “Because if I look at you, I want to touch you.” They laughed softly, walking a bit closer to be able to reach him. They stood between his legs, running their fingers through his hair gently before leaning in a bit closer to him. 

Judar could only gaze upon their body, able to feel his heart beat all through his body, the pounding sound in his ears almost deafening. Able to feel his hands starting to shake from anticipation, he gripped the fabric of his pants tighter to try and resist. He started to become aware of the feeling of his member pressing back up against his pants, and this new realization made him want his lover more. 

They gave another light chuckle at the look on Judar’s face, forcing his hands out of the way as the moved to straddle him, taking a seat on his legs. Their sex pressed against his own as he was forced to hold his arms up, his shaking hands hovering inches above his lover’s waist. The urge to touch them was so great that he found it nearly impossible to control himself, and it grew worse as they reached up to stroke his cheek gently. “You want to touch me that badly, huh?"

A glare came across Judar’s features as he looked at them, hating that they were finding humor in this. “What do you fucking think?” His lover gave a small pout, resting their hands on his chest. “Oh come on, there’s no need to talk to me like that. Aren’t you having fun?” Judar grumbled a bit, not willing to admit that he actually was enjoying this teasing. “Would you be enjoying this if I did it to you?” His lover laughed, letting their hands slowly trail down his stomach, tracing the edges of his toned torso. “You’d never wear something like this, anyway.” 

“That’s not what I mean!” Judar wiggled in his spot a bit, becoming flustered as his body tingled from their touch. “This teasing is driving me crazy and pissing me off!” A small smirk crossed their features as their hands reached his pants, trailing their fingers under the rim. “I think you’re enjoying it.” Before Judar could retaliate, they pulled his pants down and out of the way before gripping onto his member firmly. Judar took in a sharp breath, a bit surprised by their movement, his hands only moving a bit closer to their body.  
His lover leaned in a bit closer as they began to stroke him, letting their lips brush as they spoke. 

“No touching.”


	16. To Do List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello! May I request a scenario of judar flirting with his s/o? thanks love!
> 
> Rating - Teen, cursing and suggestive sexual content

A yawn escaped Judar’s lips as he walked down one of the many hallways of the Kou Empire’s palace, his footsteps echoing against the stone walls. He was horrifically bored, having been abandoned by his lover earlier that day so they could go do… whatever it was they were doing. He honestly couldn’t remember, as he had been half asleep when they told him they were running off. It only really registered in his mind that he would be alone that day when he woke up to an empty spot beside him, and that was a serious bummer. 

His lover always seemed to run off at the worst times. Or, maybe it was that Judar craved his lovers attention when they were gone. He wasn’t really sure, but it pissed him off either way. It hadn’t been so bad lately, but at this moment, he felt as if he might die without seeing them. A little dramatic, he admitted to himself, but he was so bored he couldn’t stand it. He had been walking for quite a while now, searching for his lover, but was unsuccessful. 

At this point, he was willing to just give up and go back to his room an sulk until they returned. But, a spark of hope arose as he thought he heard a familiar voice from down the hall and around the corner. Quickly, he scurried over to the edge of the wall where it took a sharp turn, keeping himself hidden as he listened. Sure enough, his lovers voice met his ears and he couldn’t help a small smirk cross his face. Now he could really get back at them for running off and leaving him all this time. 

Taking a chance, he peeked around the corner, seeing them waving goodbye to someone else who was taking a different hallway to go a different direction. He watched as they started to walk away from him, and he felt a bit of panic arise. Judar couldn’t let them get away now, not after finally finding them. Being as quiet as possible, he began to float about a foot off the ground, making his way over to them. He covered his mouth with one had to try and restrain any snickers that might escape his lips, not wanting to be discovered so quickly. 

Judar followed behind his lover for a moment, holding his breath. Once he was sure they hadn’t noticed him, he reached over and gave a few quick taps to their shoulder. Before they could turn around, he moved up quickly into the air and out of their line of sight. He held back his laughter as they stopped, turning around to see who had touched them. Confusion took over their features as they saw no one, giving a small frown as they stood their place. Before they moved, Judar lowered himself back behind them again, standing silently on his feet. 

“What are you even looking at?” 

His voice caused his lover to jump and tense up in shock before they quickly turned around, glaring up at him with a red face. “Judar! Why would you scare me like that!” Judar finally released his laughter, placing one hand on his stomach while he pointed at them. “The look on your face was hilarious! I had to get back at you!” His lover frowned, crossing their arms as they grew more embarrassed. “What do you mean get back at me?” Judar’s laughing subsided, though his grin stayed in place, reaching over and pulling his lover into his arms. 

“You’ve left me alone all day!” He hugged onto them tightly as he nestled his face into the nape of their neck. “Don’t you think that’s fucked up?” His lover sighed as their face began flush, putting their arms back around him as well. “I’m sorry, I just had stuff to do today.” Tingles began to course through their body as Judar began to place light kisses on their neck, pulling them closer to him. “Mm.. That’s stupid. All you need to _do_ is me today.” 

They closed their eyes, seemingly frozen in embarrassment as their body began to tremble. They tilted their head to the side slightly in submission as Judar moved his kisses up to their jawline. “You smell good.” He stood up straight, chucking at the look of embarrassment on his lovers face. “T-Thanks…” They finally spoke, taking a quick glance up at him before hiding their face in his shoulder. “I’m wearing that stuff you got me…” 

Judar began to walk, forcing his lover to walk backwards, though he kept them supported. They gripped onto him tighter, scared they were going to fall. “What are you doing?” Judar smirked, keeping up the movements. “Taking you back to the bedroom. You have stuff to do remember?” His lover shook their head, trying to wiggle out of his grip, though they found it impossible. “There’s nothing for me to do in there!” Judar laughed, finding it amusing how they refused to admit it. 

“Me! You have me to _do_. It’s top on you _to do_ list, now. Sorry if you didn’t get the memo.”


	17. Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> judal fluff were his short smol s/o gets turned into a neko after spilling some kind of potion on her? :33
> 
> Rating - Teen, cursing

“What the fuck happened to you?” 

Judar stared at his lover from across the room, currently laying on his bed with a half eaten peach in his hand. He had been snacking when he was interrupted by his lover coming into the room, though he had been a bit surprised at how quiet she was. Typically, she greeted whenever she came in and would begin rambling about her day, something that he hated but had grown used to. Now that she had been so silent, he felt the need to investigate, noticing that she hadn’t moved from her spot by the door. 

First, nothing seemed out of place. Then, he noticed the tail. It was flickering back and forth behind his lovers form, and it was obvious she was trying to hide it, reaching back behind her to grab it. Next was the fluffy ears perched on the top of her head, twitching and rotating about in frustration. This is when that question had spilled from his lips without much thought, watching as his lover shifted nervously. She reached up and tried to cover both ears with her hands, flattening them the best she could against her head. 

“S-shut up, Judar! It was an accident!” Her eyes began to tear up as she stared at the floor, embarrassment apparent on her features. Judar tossed the half eaten peach to the side and scooted to the edge of the bed, hopping off before quickly making his way over to her. He placed his hands on his hips as he leaned over, observing her. He seemed to tower over her, as she had a very small and delicate figure, though her attitude made up for it. She glared up at him with a pout, fighting back her tears. 

Judar gently grabbed her by the wrists, removing her hands from over her ears. He watched with curiosity as they went back to their normal state, before they flattened backwards as she grew upset. “You have to help me!” She bounced a bit in her spot, though couldn’t move much as Judar kept hold of her hands. Judar snickered. “What? You didn’t even tell me how this happened.” His lover sighed, leaning her head back a bit. “I was testing magic and... I accidentally poured something on my lap. Then all the sudden I have a tail and ears!” 

Her voice raised in volume as she got to the end of her story, and Judar could tell she was really upset by this. “Hey, hey, chill out. There’s nothing to be so upset about.” He released her hands, reaching up to rub her ears. Chills shot down her spine as he did this, feeling a tingle in spots she did not expect. “D-Don’t do that!” Judar scrunched up his face in confusion as she slapped his hands away, a bit surprised at her reaction. He observed her now red face, noticing her wiggle in her spot. 

“Why can’t I touch them?” Judar reached up and returned to touching her ears, stroking the inside with his thumbs lightly. He kept his eyes on her face as she shut her eyes tightly, biting down on her lip as her body shivered. “I-It feels weird!” She complained, though didn’t try to stop him this time. Snickering, Judar leaned in a bit closer, smirk crossing his lips. “That feels good, doesn’t it?” His lover smacked his hands away again before she covered her face, turning her back to face him. “I said don’t do that!” 

Immediately, Judar’s attention was drawn to her tail. He reached down and grabbed onto it, causing her to stiffen and shriek. “Let it go!” She tried to move away, though Judar kept his grip on it, refusing to let her move. “Hey! If I”m going to help you get rid of it, I should get to enjoy it first!” She looked back at him in shock, her face so red he thought she might explode. “No! That’s not how this works!” She squatted down onto the ground and Judar released her tail, not wanting to accidentally hurt her. With her hands still covering her face, Judar could hear soft sobbing, knowing he had probably teased her too much. 

He moved to sit on the floor behind her, reaching over and gently grabbing her by the waist. He got her to sit down on the floor before he dragged her over to him, giving a small chuckle as she never removed her hands from her face or fought back. “Oh come on. I’m just teasing you. It’s not that big of a deal.” He pulled her into his lap, leaning forward to nestle his face into the nape of her neck. “Stop crying, you big baby.” Wiping her tears away, she lowered her hands, cuddling herself into him. “I’m not ugly, am I?” 

Judar rolled his eyes, kissing her neck softly. “No, it’s not ugly. It’s cute as fuck.” Sniffling, she began to calm, turning her head a bit more towards him. “Really?” Judar leaned up, catching her lips in a gentle kiss before he turned his attention back towards the ears. “Yeah. They’re staying.” 

“No!!”


	18. Hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judal being fluffy with his smol daughter and s/o please! :3
> 
> Rating - 'E'

“Daddy! Daddy, please, can I brush your hair?” 

Judar sighed, looking down at the tiny figure of his young daughter. He had just gotten out of the bath and was sitting on a stool in their bedroom, having already dried his hair using magic. Sadly, the mass of tangles that produced had to be brushed out by hand, and before he met his lover, he always had servants do it for him. But now, his lover was standing next to him, running a brush through a chunk of his hair delicately, as to not rip hair out of his head. He was very picky about how he wanted this done, terrified of the pain it could cause him. 

“Kiddo, you know this is a job for grown ups.” He reached over and ruffled his daughters hair, though instead of a smile, sadness crossed her features as her eyes began to tear. “You always say that....” She began to sniffle, reaching up to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. In her other, she gripped a large brush, the one that he hated the most. It always ripped through his hair, so he thought he had gotten rid of it, but it seemed his child had grown attached to the awful thing. “Well... because it’s true?” 

His daughter only began to hiccup as she tried to control her tears, flopping down to sit on the floor with the brush in her arms. She stared longingly at Judar’s hair that was currently resting across the floor. “I’ve always wanted to brush Daddy’s hair...” Another sigh left Judar’s lips as he looked at his lover, not sure what to do. He hated seeing her so upset, but the thought of a child running that particular brush though his hair terrified him. His lover gave him a stern look, still running their brush through his hair. “Come on, Judar. She’s been so good all day waiting for her chance to ask you.” 

Grumbling a bit, Judar shifted in his seat, contemplating the pros and cons of the situation. He knew this would make his daughter extremely happy, but at the cost of his suffering. He knew that’s what being a parent was all about, and still he had a hard time. Growing up, he had lived a selfish life, only ever catering to himself or being pampered by others. He had grown used to caring for his lover, but being a father was on a completely different level. He struggled on caring for such an innocent life that depended on him in every way, unable to help his spoiled habits. 

Still, listening to her sniffling was tugging at his heart, and he knew what he had to do. Finding a section of his hair where he hoped it would hurt the least, he sectioned it off and held it out, letting it fall into her lap. “Okay, squirt. Here’s your chance to show me your skills.” He watched as her eyes lit up, looking at his hair as if it were a gift from the heavens. “Really!?” She squeaked, beginning to bounce in her spot. Judar couldn’t help but to chuckle, turning back forward to prepare himself. “Go for it.” His daughter scrambled to her feet, grabbing onto the lock of hair. 

She shifted to the side a bit, looking quizzically at her other parent, observing the way worked the brush though the hair. Judar’s lover did their best not to laugh, smile stretching across their face. “Just like I’m doing. Daddy’s head is real sensitive, so you have to be gentle.” Judar turned a playful glare towards his lover, catching their belittling tone. “Hey, watch it.” His lover nudged him gently, smile still present on their face. Judar turned his attention back to his daughter, feeling his stomach bubble with fear. 

Struggling to hold the brush in her hand since it was so large, his daughter looked at the chunk of hair in her hand with intense focus. Judar watched in horror as the bristles of the brush sunk into his hair, immediately able to feel the tearing and ripping as she forced it down, right into a huge knot. Unable to help himself, Judar let out a yelp, unconsciously pulling his body away from the pain. By doing this, he pulled the chunk of hair out of his daughters hands, the brush still stuck in the large tangle. A bit shocked by his reaction, his daughter fell back onto her butt. 

Before Judar could really react, crying met his ears and the pain was instantly pushed aside, looking back towards her. He immediately felt guilty as he saw her crying, knowing he had probably torn her feelings to shreds. “Hey, hey, kiddo, don’t cry like that.” He reached over, gently scooping her up into his arms and placing her on his lap. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Daddy’s just a big wuss.” He used his thumbs to wipe her tears away, willing to hurt his own pride to stop her tears. His daughter hiccuped as she looked up at him. “Daddy please let me try again!” 

With a sigh, Judar grabbed the chunk of hair that held the devil brush, pulling it out of the tangle. He looked up as his lover leaned over, handing the small child the brush they were using, as well as the current stand she was brushing. “Look at how bad of a job I’ve done! Wont you finish it for me, sweet girl?” A smile crossed the tear stained face of the child as she took the hair and brush, which was much smaller. Slowly and carefully, she began to run the brush through the hair, focusing closely on it. “I can do it!” 

Judar watched as his lover walked around to the other side, grabbing onto the ruined chunk of hair and the brush from hell. They began to brush out the tangle, causing Judar to wince with every stroke. “Uh, ow?” They reached over and lightly bonked him on the head with the brush. “Be quiet and look at how good your daughter is doing.” Judar gave him an irritated look as he rubbed the spot where they hit him, before looking down at his daughter. The huge smile on her face made him feel at peace, kind of wishing he had allowed her to do it sooner. 

“I can make your hair pretty, Daddy!” 

“Damn right. You’re my little hairdresser.”


	19. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm so in love with your blog! Can you do a nsfw scenario where judar catches his s/o naked for the first time?
> 
> Rating - Teen / Mature-ish. Semi NSFW

Judar huffed a bit as he trotted down the hallway, listening to his footsteps as they echoed, bouncing across the stone walls around him. He was frustrated, desperately trying to escape his duties as the Kou Empires Priest. At this moment, he wanted nothing to do with political agenda or conversations with the Emperor. All he wanted to do was find his lover so that they could keep him company. Though they hadn’t been together very long as a couple, he found himself constantly wanting to be around them, though he would never admit that to anyone. 

His lover was pure perfection to him, and he had grown to adore them greatly. Though he wasn’t very good at showing it or expressing his feelings, as they were so foreign to him, he did his best to show that he cared. The fact that they returned his affections proved that he must be doing something right, and he had felt happy about that. It had been a long time since he had actually felt happy, so he craved their attention constantly to keep that feeling going. 

At this moment, he was heading towards his lovers living quarters, hoping that they were there. He knew that today was their day off from any work, and since it was still quite early in the day, he hoped they hadn’t run off for one reason or another. Soon enough, he came upon their door, instantly pushing it open without even bothering to knock. “Hey! Are you in here?” In the dim light cast by a few candles in the room, he saw a flash of a figure dash behind a highly decorated divider. “Judar! Don’t you know how to knock?” The figure screeched, and Judar could see the shadow of their form behind the semitransparent fabric of the divider. 

Snickering, Judar walked inside, shutting the door behind him. “You are here! Good. I’m super bored.” He walked over to the divider, tapping on the fabric lightly. “What are you doing back there?” He could tell from the shadow that his lover had their back towards him, and they were fumbling with something in their hands. “I was getting dressed!” Judar narrowed his eyes a bit, observing the shadow. Pulling his wand out of his top, he placed the tip of the ruby jewel on the fabric. Slowly, the fabric began to singe away from a small flame he created, making a small hole. “So you’re naked back there, huh?” 

Smirk crossing his face, Judar leaned in a bit closer, one eye open to peer through the hole he had created. He was met with the sight of the bare back of his lover, noticing that they were trying to frantically adjust the article of clothing they wished to put on. Judar could feel his face beginning to flush as he observed the form of his lover, feeling his chest growing tight. As they started to pull on the clothing, he felt panic build up in him, speaking without thinking. “Wait! Don’t put clothes on!” His lover nearly jumped out of their skin, quickly turning to face the divider, holding the clothing over their private areas. “What-“ It was then that they noticed his crimson iris peering at them though the hole and they gave a shriek, slapping their hand over the hole and hitting him in the face.

Judar yelped as he backed up, reaching up to rub his face. “H-Hey! What the fuck was that for?” His lover poked their head out around the side of the divider, glaring at him with a bright red face. “You were peeking at me! You’re so rude, Judar!” Judar grumbled as he reached over, snatching his lover by the arm and pulling them out from behind the divider. “Oh, shut up and come out! What’s the big deal if I want to see you naked, huh?” His lover stumbled forward as they were yanked from their safety behind the divider, still covering themselves with the clothing. They avoided looking at him, their body trembling in obvious embarrassment. “I-it’s kind of sudden, isn’t it? Wouldn’t it be better in a more romantic setting or something? More special?”

With a roll of his eyes, Judar placed his hands on their shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. “That’s lame.” They finally looked up at him, and Judar was amazed that their cheeks got even darker. “It’s not lame!” With a sigh, Judar pull them closer, snatching the clothes out of their hands as he closed his eyes. “Fine, I wont look. I’ll just touch instead.” Before his lover could protest, he pulled their body up tight against his, one hand running down their side while the other kept them firmly in place. He could feel their heartbeat against his chest and goosebumps rise up on their skin, another smirk crossing his face as his lips rested against their neck. “You’re so nervous.” He spoke with a teasing tone, his hand running down their backside to grip it firmly.

His lover gave a small gasp at his touch, their body still trembling. “O-Obviously… Why wouldn’t I be?” Judar turned them and started marching them backwards towards the bed, giving them a bit of a rough push down onto it. He watched as their body bounced, but felt a bit frustrated with they immediately covered themselves again. “Well you shouldn’t be. It’s just me.” He began to crawl over them, gripping their arms and forcing them down at their sides, observing them once their body was uncovered. They began to wiggle against his grip, feeling as if their body was on fire from him gazing upon their skin. “You said you were just going to touch!” Judar snickered, leaning in to kiss their neck softly. “I lied. But if you really want me to stop, I will.” Clinching their eyes shut tightly, they could feel their body tingle with each kiss he placed on their skin. As he began to run his hand across their side, they could feel themselves craving more of his touch.

“No… I don’t want you to stop.”


	20. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> A scynareo where Judar's female s/o tells him that she is pregnant and how will he react
> 
> Rating: Teen for cursing

“Hey, Judar… Can I talk to you about something?”

Judar glanced up at his lover as she approached him, pulled out of his snacking session by her timid voice. He was currently lied out on their bed, stuffing his face with food, while she had been off bathing. At first, he noticed how quiet she was when she came back, having scurried off behind the large divider in their room to dress herself without saying a word. Now she stood next to the bed, looking down at him with a worried expression. He could tell she was trying to hide it, but she was never good at hiding anything, so his interest was immediately peaked. He shoved the last piece of food into his mouth as he sat up, chewing as he spoke. “What’s up?”

Nervously fiddling with a lock of her hair, she shifted her weight from one foot to another, avoiding his gaze. “You, uhm… You have to promise that you wont freak out on me.” Judar’s face scrunched up a bit in confusion, reaching over to grab onto one of her hands as her fiddling was making him anxious. “How can I promise that if I don’t know what it is?” A pout crossed his lovers face, and Judar could see tears beginning to gather in her eyes. “Just promise me, please!” With a sigh, Judar lied back down, already a bit frustrated with her emotional state. “Okay, okay. I promise, I guess. Just tell me what’s going on!” He squeezed and rubbed her hand with his thumb, hoping to calm her down a bit.

Just from holding her hand, he could feel that she was trembling, and he began to grow worried that it was something really serious. Was she sick? Was she cheating on him? Did she not love him anymore? All these thoughts ran through his mind as he observed her expression, starting to feel nervous bubbles build up in his stomach. The longer she hesitated to speak, the worse the bubbles grew, until he started to feel flustered. He wiggled her arm a bit, trying to get her to speak. “Come on, cough it up!” As she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself and try to keep from crying, his lover gripped onto his hand tightly. “I’m scared to….” Judar huffed, trying to keep himself from freaking out already. “Oh come on-“

“I’m pregnant!”

Silence fell over the two as her voice echoed through the large room, the words ringing loudly in Judar’s ears. He could only stare up at her, a blank expression molding into one of disbelief as he realized what she had said. “Nuh uh. No you’re not.” His lover took her hand back from him, reaching up to wipe her face as the tears fell. “Yes I am, Judar. I’m serious.” Judar sat back up, turning to face her with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “I don’t believe you.” He gripped her by the hips and pulled her to him, resting his head against her stomach. His lover hiccupped as she tried to control her emotions. “You can’t hear anything yet, Judar, it’s too-“ “Hush!” Judar shushed her, gently squeezing her hips. “I’m not listening for that.” Focusing on the activity of her rukh, he felt something odd about it, soon leaning up to look back up at her face. He could feel a sense of panic building in his chest as he watched her continue to sob quietly.

He sat back up all the way, his hands still resting on her hips as he looked back down at her stomach. “Well, I guess you are looking a bit fatter.” She immediately smacked him on the top of his head, causing him to flinch and reach up to rub the sore spot. “Ow! It’s a joke!” He huffed as he looked back towards her stomach, able to feel it clearly in her rukh, now. “I can feel it, though.” His lover was able to stop her tears, feeling more comfortable that he wasn’t completely freaking out at her about this. “You’re… not upset?” Judar stared up at her for a moment, though as realization hit him, his face drained of color.

She was pregnant.

That means a baby.

His baby.

Fuck.

Judar immediately shot up, running towards one of the many windows in the room.

“I’m gonna puke!”


	21. His Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I have a scenario where Judar and his wife go to see their daughter preform? Just a cute family moment
> 
> Rating - 'E'

“Why did you dress her in so much pink?” Judar spoke quietly to his lover standing next to him, leaning towards her a bit. His lover looked up at him, giving him a stern look, not pleased by the expression of disapproval on his face. “You were too busy off doing political stuff to give your opinion. Besides, I didn’t pick it, that’s what she wanted to wear.” With a roll of his eyes, Judar turned his focus back to the stage his daughter was standing on. She was currently in the middle of a musical performance, playing on some sort of wind instrument. 

At this moment, he couldn’t remember what that thing was even called. She held it up with both hands towards her right side, blowing into a hole from the piece that rested at her lips. It was made of jade, and he remembered that it cost a ton of money, but he couldn’t for the life of him think of the name. He leaned in towards his wife again, speaking softly. “What’s that thing called?” His wife nudged him in the side with her elbow, having easy access as she had her arm locked with his. “Hush! It’s a Dizi.” Judar grumbled nudging her back gently. “Don’t shush me, I’ll talk if I want.” 

“You’re making us miss her song!” His wife bounced in her spot a bit, becoming frustrated with him. Judar gave a pit of a pout at her attitude and looked back towards the stage, noticing that his daughter had stopped while other instruments played for a moment. He watched as she glanced nervously around the crowd until her eyes locked with his as she smiled, giving a small, shy wave. Judar couldn’t help a small grin from stretching across his face, using his free hand to give her a thumbs up. 

She had just reached her pre-teen age, and Judar was having a bit of trouble adjusting to her becoming so independent from them already. He still saw her as his little daddy’s girl, helping her with everything while trying to teach her how to be a badass. Though, she had started to become more girly as she grew older, and she had decided to focus herself on music instead of magic. Though this disappointed him, he knew music is what made her happy, and that is all he wanted for her. 

As she began to play again, Judar felt overwhelmed with pride. Sure, she wasn’t an incredible magician like he had hoped for, but that didn’t matter. He could tell by the silence and focus of the large crowd around them that she was blowing everyone away with her skill. He felt the urge to start bragging to those standing around him, proclaiming that she was his daughter and that she was more amazing than all the other loser kids trying to perform. She left them all in the dust, and he couldn’t help but think that it was pretty cool. 

Soon enough, the performance ended and the crowd clapped for all those on stage. After a quick bow, Judar watched as his daughter jumped off the stage and quickly made their way towards them. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at how boyish she was all the sudden, pushing her way through the crowd to get to them. She squealed happy as she reached them, having to jump up quite high to be able to hug Judar tightly. “You made it!” Judar hugged her back, having to take a step back to not fall from her jumping up on him. “Why, you think I’d miss that? No way!” 

Judar gently put her down on her feet, patting the top of her head gently. His wife came in to hug her next, squeezing her tightly. “We’re so proud of you! You did fantastic!” The young girl giggled with excitement, bouncing in her spot a bit once her mother released her. “I’m so happy I finally got to perform! After practicing so much, it feels good to see my hard work has paid off!” Judar nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You did awesome, kiddo. You were the best, uh… stick thingy player of the whole night.” 

His wife and daughter both looked at him with the same baffled look, speaking in unison. 

“It’s a Dizi!” 

“Right, right!”


	22. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Im down! fluff and nsfw scenarios please! 
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay / some sex

Judar grumbled in annoyance as a light interrupted his sleep, the morning sunshine seeping through a crack in one of the many windows that lined the wall of his quarters. Frustrated that he was pulled from such a wonderful sleep, he pulled the covers over his face and rolled over to face away from the light. Though he attempted to get comfortable again, he knew it was no use, his mind already torn away from the firm grip of unconsciousness. He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving a sigh as glanced around. Having to squint a bit, even under the covers, he could clearly make out the form of his lover beside him. 

All night, he hadn’t even noticed that she had returned from working late. Odd, he thought. He usually always noticed her return, but he must have been so exhausted from that day that he slept like a rock. He could still feel the heaviness weigh down his body as he carefully wiggled himself a bit closer to her, trying to see if she was awake. To his disappointment, she was sleeping peacefully, in a comfortable position on her stomach. 

Damn it, he thought, blinking a few times to get his vision to focus. If she’s still asleep this late in the morning, she must have gotten back really late. She’ll be impossible to wake up. Becoming frustrated with the blankets, as it was a hot and muggy morning, he tossed them off of himself and his lover. She had little reaction to the movement, only slightly adjusting her position and cuddling her face more into her pillow. Judar sighed as he sat up, rubbing his face again before looking back down at his lover. 

He felt his face flush a bit as he observed her, noticing that she had gone to bed in a very short robe. He assumed it was to keep her cool at night, which was typical, but the fact that she had no undergarments on is what really stuck out to him. In her position on her stomach, one leg raised up a bit, the curves of her backside stuck out a bit under the robe, taunting and daring him to touch her. Though he knew she might be mad, her soft skin called to him, and he couldn’t help but to reach out and run his hand along her thigh. 

Scooting himself carefully closer to her, he slowly ran his hand up her inner thigh until he reached her hips, letting his hand slid up across her backside to push the robe out of the way. Judar froze for a moment as she gave a slight groan, stretching her body out again. She brought both legs in to be more or less straight out, now completely on her stomach. Judar watched her back move with her steady breaths, wanting to make sure she was still asleep. He didn’t really know why he wanted her to stay asleep, finding it exciting to see what he could do without waking her. 

Her legs still slightly parted, he slowly slid his hand back up her thigh, turning his palm towards her sex as he reached it. Using his middle and third finger, he began to stroke her, a bit surprised that she was already quite wet. He could feel his own member throbbing, aching to enter her as he moved to straddle her legs right at her hips. As he continued to stroke her, he watched her body begin to react, the rate of her breathing increasing as her body wiggled a bit. 

As her hips arched up a bit, she turned her head to the side, prompting Judar to look up at her face. A smirk crossed his lips as he saw her looking down towards him over her shoulder, her face flushed. He slipped two of his fingers into her, watching her expression shift into one of pleasure as she closed her eyes, pushing her hips back up into him. Judar chuckled, moving his fingers within her. “Good morning.” She rocked her hips against him, struggling to speak behind her ragged breaths. “I-It seems to be-” A soft moan interrupted her, muffled by the pillow as she hid her face in it. 

“No, it is.” He pushed his black pants down and out of his way, as they were loose enough to rest against his hips with his member exposed. He removed his fingers from her, using that hand to stroke himself a bit as he readied himself to enter her. She looked back at him over her shoulder again, keeping her hips slightly raised up for him as she stayed on her stomach. “This isn’t exactly how I planned on waking up-” She gasped out in surprise as he began to push himself into her, sliding his length into her with ease. 

A groan escaped Judar’s lips as she sucked him in, taking a moment to feel her pulse and squeeze against him. His smirk grew as he watched her body tremble, beginning to move himself within her. 

“Too bad. This is what you get for coming home so late.”


	23. Be My Valentine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can't resist this one, “Uh..w-will you be my Valentine?” ;-;
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar’s face crinkled in confusion as he looked from his phone down to the figure standing beside them, thinking he heard a voice over the blaring music coming from his headphones. “What?” He spoke down to them, almost yelling, as if trying to speak over the music only he could hear. The person next to him gave a bit of a jump at the sound of his voice, reaching up and yanking the headphones out of Judar’s ears. “Seriously? I’m trying to talk to you, and you have your music that loud?” Judar huffed as he rolled his headphones around his phone, stuffing it into his pocket once done. “Not my fault you talk so quietly.” 

The person walking beside him sighed in frustration, crossing their arms as they looked down at the ground. “You’re so irritating sometimes.” Judar kept both of his hands in his jacket pockets, observing his friend silently. They were acting odd, he thought, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what the problem was. They had been so excited earlier, nearly begging him to hang out that day. Judar hand’t really wanted to, since it was a weekend and he had already planned for a lazy time alone. But, this person was someone he had grown to care for, so hanging out with them didn’t seem like such a bad interruption to his lonely plans. 

Typically, his friend was very happy and carefree, usually always smiling and cheery. In truth, it could seriously get on Judar’s nerves, but now that they were acting so quiet and grumpy, he could almost admit that he missed it. Growing annoyed, he nudged his friend with his elbow, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets. “Hey, what’s the deal?” They only took a quick glance up at him before their eyes feel back to the grass, watching as they crushed it beneath their feet with each step. “You just kind of made me mad, I guess. I invited you to hang out with me and you were listening to your music instead. You totally ignored me.” Judar frowned a bit, looking away from them as he felt a bit of shame. 

He hadn’t meant to ignore them like that, he had just gotten bored. They had been walking for a long time without them saying a word to him, so he thought it would be harmless to listen to a little music. “Well, you weren’t saying anything, so… I dont know.” He looked back down at them as they sighed, turning to face them as they stopped walking. Now that they were both still, he could see that their face was quite flush, and they actually seemed on the verge of tears. Judar began to feel a bit panicked, not really sure what to do about it. Sure, he had made them cry a few times when he was a little too mean, but they had been friends since childhood, and they had grown used to his attitude by now. Not sure what to do, he waved his hand in front of their face, trying to get this attention. 

“Hello? What’s going on in there?” He tapped on their head a few times, finally getting them to react as they reached up and grabbed his hand. Nearly instantly, the feeling of their grip on his hand made his stomach bubble with nerves and he could feel his face flush. They had held hands many times through the years, but this felt different. Their grip was gentle and Judar noticed that their gaze was filled with longing, a desire that he couldn’t quite understand. He nearly pulled his hand back as he grew confused, though he stopped as they began to speak softly. 

“I just wanted to ask you something… You know what today is, right?” They tightened their grip on his hand a bit, as if they noticed he was about to pull it away. Judar thought for a moment, before he spoke with a sneer. “Yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day. What’s your point?” Truth be told, he hated holidays like this. They were pointless, a media blow out and a money trap. But, he felt guilty again as their expression became sorrowful at the tone of his voice. “You don’t care about it, right?” Judar sighed, moving to stand a bit closer to them. “Not really. You should know that by now, I don’t like anything.” He grinned as he tried to joke around to lighten the mood, but the response he received was less than desirable. 

His friend sniffed, as if trying to hold back tears. “What about me?” Judar felt as if something had just stabbed him in the chest, a cold chill running down his spine. “Huh? What are you asking me, exactly?” They finally looked up at him, embarrassment obvious on their features. “It’s not a hard question, Judar. Do you like me?” Judar cleared his throat as he reached up to rub the back of his neck with his free hand, able to feel the heat in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe they were putting him on the spot like this, not sure how he was going to get around this. It was true, he had grown to like them in a romantic way, but he had never figured out how to ask them. Well, since they were trying to force it out of him, might as well do it now. Not exactly the most romantic of situations, but he wasn’t romantic anyway, so it didn’t really matter to him much. 

“Fine.” He spoke, trying to control the shake of his voice. “Will you be my valentine?” The person in front of him gasped loudly, bringing their free hand up to cover their mouth as they stared up at him in shock. “What?” They spoke with a muffled voice, only frustrating Judar further. “What! You asked me if I liked you, and I said it!” As if a switch had been turned, they shook their head in defiance, bouncing in their spot. “No, no! I was supposed to ask you!” Judar stared down at them in confusion, completely baffled by what they were saying. “But you told me to say something!” They sighed loudly, reaching up to rub their face. “I didn’t expect you to actually say something like that! You messed up my plan!” 

Growing irritated, Judar pulled them over, wrapping his arms around them in a tight hug. “Will you shut up, you’re so stupid!” They stood still in shock for a moment before they put their arms back around him, hiding their face in his chest. “Let me ask you!” With a roll of his eyes, Judar loosened the hug, allowing them to look up at him. The feeling of being so close to him after such a conversation filled their entire body with nerves, and Judar could feel them trembling in his grip. He stared down at them as their eyes began to water again, feeling his chest tighten, unable to help himself from finding that pout adorable. 

“U-uh… w-will you be my Valentine?” 

“No.” 

“J-Judar!!”


	24. So Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Yay more! I feel like a kid in a candy store loool can you do “Dance with me.”
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar was jerked from unconsciousness by the boom of his lover’s voice echoing through the living room, causing him to nearly roll over and fall off the couch. He had been laying there taking a small nap in the late hours of the evening, having been lulled to sleep by the dull buzz of the television. He had not even noticed his lover storm into the room until their voice pierced his ears and he was almost positive he had pissed himself from shock. Breathing heavily, he scrambled to sit up, looking around in a panic before his eyes finally fell upon the obviously irritated form of his lover. They stood with their arms crossed, glaring down at him from behind the couch. “Well, aren’t you going to answer me?”

Reaching up to rub his face, Judar gave a groan, laying back down. He couldn’t even remember what they had screamed at him, his mind becoming fuzzy from sleep once again. “Uh, yes?” He looked up at his lover, immediately knowing from the answer he had given was a wrong one just from their expression. They moved their hands to rest on their hips, giving a heavy sigh. “Judar… I came rushing home after work because for weeks, you had been bragging about this big huge thing we were doing tonight. Here I am on Valentine’s Day, home after being so excited for today, and you’re asleep in your pajamas?” Judar stared up at them in confusion, observing their features as he tried to remember what they were even talking about.

Suddenly, he felt his gut drop, remembering exactly what was going on. It was Valentine’s Day, and he had promised them a fun and romantic night out, and here it was nearly sundown. He had completely forgotten to plan anything that day or the day before, having been completely distracted by… Well, he didn’t really know what it was that made him forget, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that he had promised them something, and he had failed to follow through. He had to think of something, fast, or he knew his lover would be angry with him for a while. Quickly shooting up to sit, he moved himself to face towards his lover, sitting up on his knees. He placed his hands on their shoulders, trying to be charming enough to get himself out of his pickle.

“Oh come on, why do you assume that? You don’t know what I have planned.” He squeezed their shoulders tightly, watching as their expression calmed a bit. They sighed, hanging their head some as they crossed their arms instead. “I assume that because… Because you have forgotten literally every year we’ve been together. You always forget, but you were hyping this up all week, so I got my hopes up. That feels kind of awful, you know.” Judar rubbed their upper arms gently, silent for a moment before he gently started to pull them over the back of the couch. “Come over here!” They gasped as he started to pull them over the couch, grabbing onto him as they lifted their legs up and over. “Hey, be careful!” Judar snickered as he pulled them onto his lap, holding them their body against his tightly. “Come on, you love me, right?”

His lover stared at him, completely unamused by this act. “Don’t even start with that.” Judar sighed, giving a groan in defeat as he hid his face in their hair. He fell silent as he tried to think, an idea suddenly coming to him as he noticed his phone on the table. Carefully, he let his lover sit on the couch, hopping up and snatching his phone off the table. He trotted over to an area next to the television as he searched for something on his phone, trying to move quickly. His lover watched with an unamused expression from their spot on the couch, their arms crossed tightly over their chest. “What are you doing?” “Hush!” Judar shushed them as he plugged a cable into his phone, before turning on some large speakers. Soon, slow jazz dance music began to pour from the speakers and Judar turned back towards his lover.

As he approached them, he held his hand back out to them, feeling his entire body aching with nerves. “Dance with me.” His lover looked up at him, at first feeling irritated, but their feelings softened when they noticed a truly sincere expression on his face. They took his hand and he gently pulled them to their feet, taking them to an empty part of the living room. Placing both of his hands on their hips, he kept their body close to his, feeling a bit of relief as they placed their arms around his shoulders. As they swayed to the music, his lover began to relax into him, soon leaning up to kiss his lips sweetly. “I’m sorry I acted like that.” They spoke softly once they pulled away. Judar shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s fine, you didn’t hurt my feelings too bad.”

“You did forget, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, I did. But I’m to make sure you enjoy tonight, whatever I do come up with.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Seriously. I promise.”


	25. I Love That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do “I’m in love with you and I love it.” for me? Ty <3
> 
> Rating - Teen

Judar pushed open the door to his apartment, grumbling as he shuffled inside. His entire skull was pounding with a headache and the only thing he could think about was going to bed. This day had been awful, having to work late into the evening, and just barely arriving home as the sun began to set. Shutting the door with his foot, he gave a small grimace at the loud sound of it slamming shut, immediately hating himself for pushing it so hard. “Damn it.” He kicked off his shoes and began to pull off his hoodie as he headed towards the couch in the living room, not noticing the head peering at him from a doorway across the room. As the article of clothing hit the floor, he jumped over the back of the couch and landed into the plush cushions, laying down into a comfortable position on his back with his head on the armrest. He released a sigh as he grew comfortable, his eyes closing to try to subdue their aching.

After a moment of silence, he began to relax, though the pounding in his head kept him from drifting off into sleep. He barely even noticed the fingers that slipped into his hair at first, only recognizing them as they began to massage his scalp. He gave a small, satisfied groan at the feeling of the fingers working through his hair, and Judar almost felt as if they were rubbing the pain away. After a moment of soaking in the feeling of relief, he finally opened his eyes to look up at his savoir. His lover smiled down at him, standing beside his head as they massaged his scalp. “Hard day?” They spoke softly, not wanting to make his headache worse. Judar gave a small nod, reaching up to place his hand against the side of their neck. “Yeah, it fucking sucked.”

With a gentle pull of their shirt, he got his lover to bend down far enough to catch their lips sweetly, letting his fingers tangle into their hair as they kissed. No matter how he felt, his lover’s presence was always instantly soothing to him, and he loved it. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to hold them, so as the kiss released, he tugged them again gently. “Come here.” His lover walked around the couch, waiting a moment as Judar turned on his side and made room. Once able, they took their place on the couch with him, laying on their side facing him. They cuddled into him tightly as Judar put his arms around them, a wide smile on their face. “You’re so cuddly. I could lay around like this forever.”

Judar chuckled, running his hand along their back. “I think you say something like that every time.” His lover looked up at him, giving a bit of a pout. “I do not. Do I?” Judar nodded, giving a yawn as he squeezed them a bit. “Yeah, you do. But it’s cool, I like to hear it.” His lover wiggled a bit, getting Judar to lay more on his back so they could lay on top of him. “Oh yeah? What else do you like to hear?” Judar thought for a moment as he settled back into a comfortable position, his hands resting on their sides. “Hmm… How awesome I am?” He spoke with a cheeky grin, hinting to his lover that he was playing around. They smiled, placing their hands on his cheeks as they looked down at him. “I always tell you how awesome you are. You nerd.”

They kissed him softly, though Judar grumbled in protest, trying to speak between the kisses the placed on his lips. “Hey, I am not a nerd.” He squeezed their sides a bit, a little frustrated that they didn’t let him speak. Though, he could feel his chest tighten and his stomach flutter as the kiss became more passionate, his heartbeat racing at the feeling of their fingers tangling into his hair. Unable to help himself, Judar put his arms around them tightly, taking a moment to scoop them up and switch positions, laying them down underneath him. As their bodies molded together, the kiss began to fade, Judar taking the moment to look down at his lover. He could feel their chest press against his with every heavy breath, observing their features as they looked up at him with longing.

Judar placed his hand on their cheek, able to feel the heat radiating from their skin as he gently ran his thumb across their bottom lip. Their face flushed even darker from his action, holding onto him a bit tighter. “You’re so gentle today…” Judar gave a small chuckle, leaning in to kiss them again softly. He didn’t know why his feelings for his lover were so intense in this moment, but he felt the need to show it to them in whatever way he could. Perhaps it was because he knew they had spent all of Valentine’s Day alone, or it was because he had felt so lonely himself that day. No matter the reason, he just couldn’t help himself, releasing the kiss to move his lips against their neck. “I’m just so in love with you…” He could feel their heartbeat begin to increase from his words, beginning to run one of his hands down along their side.

“… And I love it.”


	26. Bubble Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do “Are bubble baths romantic?” nsfw.
> 
> Rating - Explicit

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, Judar’s lover glared at him from across the living room. “I’m not in the mood for games today, Judar. Why aren’t you letting me into the bedroom? I had a long day, I just want to take a shower and lay down.” Judar glared right back at her, his hands on his hips as he stood in the door way to their bedroom. “You came home early! I wasn’t done with, uh… Something. For you.” Growing annoyed with his antics, his lover walked over, trying to push or pull him out of the doorway, but he held his ground. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at her meager attempts to move him, which only frustrated her more. “Come on, Judar!” Judar rolled his eyes as he snatched her up off her feet, causing her to give a yelp from surprise. She wiggled in his grip a bit as he carried her over to the bed, not in the mood to play around. “Put me down!”

Judar huffed, tossing her onto the bed. “As you wish.” She gasped as she bounced a bit, glaring up at him once her body settled. “You’re being a pain!” Judar grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed, bringing her hips to the edge and holding her knees up against his waist. He couldn’t help a smirk from crossing his features as he watched her face flush, chuckling at her attempt to keep her skirt in place and hide herself from him. “What are you doing? That’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” His lover crossed her arms tightly over her chest, still laying on her back as she kept her glare up towards him. “Why are you picking on me so much?” Judar shrugged, letting one of his hands begin to travel up her thigh, loving the soft feeling of her stockings.

“I’m just trying to distract you for a second while something finishes. It’ll only be a minute.” Reaching the top of her stocking that stopped at her upper thigh, he dug his fingers under the lace rim, beginning to pull one off her leg. He tossed it away once removed, doing the same to the other one. His lover continued to glare up at him in frustration, though she was battling with embarrassment. “Why are you undressing me?” A sly grin crossed Judar’s features as he noticed her becoming more embarrassed than angry, his hands sliding up her thighs until he reached under her skirt. “You need to be naked for the surprise I have for you.” He gripped the rim of her underwear, and he was a bit surprised as she lifted her hips up a bit to allow him to remove them. “This better be good, then.” She spoke quietly, her glare now faded into an embarrassed gaze.

Tossing the underwear away with the stockings, Judar quickly turned and jogged into the bathroom to check on his surprise. “Get naked and come in here!” He called from behind the door he had shut behind him. Grumbling softly, his lover sat up off the bed and stood, removing the rest of her clothing. Although she was a little annoyed at him, she couldn’t help but be curious as to what he had planned. She knew that today was Valentine’s Day, but they had agreed to spend it quietly alone at home instead of making a big deal out of it. As she dropped her last piece of clothing to the floor, she stopped at the door to the bathroom, starting to become a bit nervous. “I thought we weren’t doing anything for Valentine’s Day. I didn’t get or do anything for you.” She timidly started to open the door, peeking inside. Her frustration instantly softened as she glanced around, noticing that the room was dark, except for some dim light from candles randomly placed around. It smelled sweet, and the room was warm with steam, and she instantly associated it to a sauna.

As her eyes landed on the large tub, however, she began to laugh, seeing Judar sitting within a massive pile of bubbles. Judar huffed, not expecting her to start laughing at him. “Hey! Why are you laughing?” His lover shook her head as she walked inside, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the tub, beginning to carefully step into it. “You just look so cute.” Judar snatched onto her once she got in, pulling over to sit on his lap. “Are bubble baths romantic? I’m not very good at this.” She smiled down at him as she faced him, legs resting on either side of his. “It’s very romantic. Exactly what I needed.” Though the hot water only reached her mid torso in her current position, it began to relax her, and she allowed her body to rest into his, her arms around his shoulders.

She rested her forehead on his, feeling her body begin to grow warm at the feeling Judar running his hands down her back. She couldn’t tell if the heat in her body was caused by the hot water or from the sensual position they were in, her eyes locked with his as she pressed her body closer to his. A smirk crossed Judar’s face as he let his hands slide down across her backside and continue down her thighs before traveling back up. “Your face is a little red, there. Too hot for you?” She shook her head, beginning to feel her body tingle from his touch. Judar could already feel his manhood pressing up into her, threatening to slip inside at any movement of her hips. He watched her expression shift as she nibbled on her lower lip a bit, bringing one of her hands up to rest against the side of his neck. “No,” she spoke with a shaking voice, obviously trying to hide her arousal. “I’m not hot, I just-“ She gave a soft gasp, the slight movement of her body causing his tip to being to slip inside.

Judar gave a small groan at the feeling, looking down at her body, watching her breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing. He gripped her hips, forcing her to sit up a bit more, moving in to nibble along the sensitive skin on her neck. “You’ve had a stressful day, you’re tense. Just relax.” Trembling in his grip, she slowly began to lower her body, gasping softly at the feeling of him entering her. As her hips rested back against his, she began to rock her hips slowly, placing both of her hands on Judar’s cheeks, getting him to look back up at her. She kissed him softly, catching Judar a bit off guard, as he was expecting to be the one controlling this. Though, he wasn’t complaining, every movement of her hips filling his body with waves of pleasure. His grip on her hips tightened as her movements became more aggressive, catching her gaze as she released the kiss, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. She attempted to speak through her gasps and moans of pleasure, ignoring the water beginning to slosh around them and over the edge of the tub.

“Bubble baths are… romantic. But all… I wanted all day… was you.”


	27. Why I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the cute valentine starters can you do the one you want to do the most for mine?
> 
> “Seeing you look so cute in your pajamas reminds me of why I fell in love with you.”
> 
> Rating - Teen

“No, Judar, that movie is scary! I want to watch something else!” Judar’s love complained, flopping over to lay down on the couch. She twisted over to lay on her back, covering herself in a fluffy fleece blanket. Judar huffed, currently scrolling through the available movies to stream on the television. “You’re so lame, you know I like scary movies.” He jumped as his lover stuck her leg out of the blanket, peeking out at him as she tried to touch his face with her foot. He grimaced as the bottom of her foot was placed square against his cheek, giving a yelp at not only how cold it was, but also the fact that it grossed him out. He slapped her leg away, only causing her to begin to laugh, quickly hiding herself under the blanket again. “Got you!” Tossing the remote down, Judar grabbed the blanket and attempted to pull it away from her, but she kept a tight hold on it, shrieking in protest. “No, don’t take it! I’m cold!”

Judar was finally able to get it away from her, wrapping it around himself instead so that she couldn’t get it back. “Too bad, it’s mine now!” He glared down at his lover as she pouted, flopping her legs over his lap. “Not fair… I’m just playing around.” Judar ran his hand along her bare leg, observing her skin in the pale blue light from the television. “It’s no wonder you’re cold, you’re wearing shorts. Why don’t you put on some warm pajamas?” He looked at her face as she shook her head, her hair a wild mess. “No, you know I don’t like wearing pants to relax in.” Judar felt his face flush a bit as he observed her, watching as she stretched a bit and let her arms rest up above her head.

He felt a violent flutter in his stomach as he looked at her, feeling an overwhelming since of adoration. She looked so cute to him, laying down like that, in a huge t-shit and hair a mess. It reminded him of the first night they had spent together years ago, which was stuck in his mind as an important memory, as it was also the first night they had made love. Making love and sex were two different things in Judar’s mind, and that night so long ago, he had fallen in love with her. It had been hard for him to admit back then, but now he couldn’t imagine being without her.

“You know.” He spoke, letting his hand run up across her hips and under her shirt to rub her stomach. “Seeing you look so cute in your pajamas reminds me of why I fell in love with you.” He watched as her cheeks flushed dark red, chuckling as she brought her hands up to cover her face. “Judar! That’s so embarrassing!” He gently moved her legs off his lap, crawling to hover over her. “How is that embarrassing? It’s true.” She peeked up at him through her fingers for a moment before removing her hands from her face, though she kept her arms tightly against her own body. “I-It is embarrassing… How could my pajamas make you think that?” Judar lied his body more onto hers, keeping himself propped up with his elbows on either side of her head. He stroked her hair gently, moving it out of her face.

“You were wearing something like this the first night we spent together. You don’t remember?” His lover stared up at him for a moment, her face only darkening as she remembered. “Oh… yeah. It was this same shirt, I think.” She let her hands rest against his sides, looking up at him again. Judar snickered, a smirk stretching across his lips as he moved his face in closer to hers. “Oh really? No wonder you look so sexy.” His lover shook her head, wiggling under him as she tried to get away, though his weight made her unable to move. “N-No I don’t! I’m just in my pajamas!” Judar gripped her face with his hands gently, stopping her from moving her head. “Yes, you do!”

He leaned in and caught her lips with his own, instantly calming her struggles to get away. Thought she hesitated from shyness, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close to her. Judar ended the kiss after a sweet moment, chuckling as he looked down at her. “Look who’s all clingy, now.” Her face bright red, his lover glanced around, as if making sure they were alone. “Well Valentine’s Day is the day of love, after all.” She pulled him down to kiss him a few times softly, loving the feeling of his body pressing into hers. Judar nodded once they ended, bringing one of his arms around to stroke her thigh, moving upwards towards her shorts.

“How about we honor that by recreating the night we fell in love, huh?”


	28. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judar scenario where he meets his newborn son for the first time?
> 
> Rating - Teen; Cursing

Judar yawned from his place within his tree, tossing the remains of a peach down to the earth below. That morning, he had been in serious need of some alone time, the crankiness of his pregnant wife having gotten on his last nerve. Though she had been driving him crazy, he wasn’t upset with her, knowing it wasn’t exactly her fault. She was at the end of the pregnancy, her stomach so swollen she could barely even get around, and he knew she was extremely uncomfortable. But, as she slept in that morning, he decided to take some time to himself in his beloved tree. Since it was the middle of summer, it was fully bloomed, and he felt at peace in the shade provided by the leaves. He knew he must have been up here a few hours already, the sun higher in the sky and the activity of the people in the palace increasing. Still, he did not move, perfectly content to rest in the tree until he was called away.

Stretching, he adjusted his position to lean back further, deciding to try and nap for a moment. His arms resting behind his head, one leg dangling down from the branch, Judar closed his eyes to try and drift off into slumber. Listening to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and the soft chatter of people below began to lull him into unconsciousness, the warmth from the sun-

“Lord Judar!!”

Judar was snatched out of his slumber by the sound of the screeching voice, causing his body to jerk. He gripped onto the branch tightly, nearly falling off from the shock. Breathing heavily, he peered down through the branches, seeing a woman frantically searching around the garden. She looked like a servant, and he became annoyed that someone of such low stature would be calling to him like that. He watched silently as she called his name again, picking up on the fact that she was in a huge hurry. With a sigh, he decided he had better respond, even though he dreaded the thought of being pulled away from his tree. Pushing himself off the branch, he lowered himself easily with magic, landing with ease on the stone ground. “What is it?”

The woman instantly jerked around when she heard him, quickly scurrying her way over before she bowed down in respect. “M-My Lord, I’m sorry to disrupt you, but it’s your wife!” Judar felt a chill run down his spine as his stomach churned, immediately realizing why the woman was so frantic. Without responding, Judar turned and took off running back towards his quarters. His mind was racing with all sorts different scenarios, both bad and good. Had she finally gone into labor? Had she injured herself? Had something happened and she lost the baby? Did she die while giving birth? What if something had happened and he hadn’t been there to help?

By the time he reached the room, he was completely nauseated, his stomach threatening to release everything he had eaten that morning at any instant. Before he could open the door, his ears picked up on talking, noticing that there were many different people in the room. He placed a trembling hand on the door, glaring at it as he tried to control his fear. He couldn’t hear her voice, but he could still feel her rukh, so everything must have been okay, right? Taking in a few deep breaths, he slid open the door, instantly met with the eyes of multiple people standing around his bed. His lover was blocked by their bodies, however, and he grew immediately frustrated, waving his hands at them to move as he walked towards them. “What the fuck is going on, get out of the way!”

Intimidated by his presence, a couple of them quickly scurried away, finally revealing his lover resting on the bed. Judar felt himself freeze as he finally gazed upon her, seeing that she was sitting up with something bundled in her arms, her entire body completely coated in sweat. She looked up towards him as she heard him approach, a soft smile crossing her exhausted features. “Why’d you stop? Come here.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, still trying to control his nausea, Judar forced his body to move forward. He glanced at the people around the bed, finally noticing that they were medics and healing magicians. By the look of things, including the bloody mess on the bed, he assumed she had gone into labor soon after he had left, and they hadn’t been able to find him for the hours she was giving birth.

As he stopped next to the bed beside his lover, he felt guilt rising in his chest. He had wanted to be there for this, but his selfishness caused him to miss one of the most important moments in his life. Though he was never one to admit fault in something, he knew this time he had messed this up, and he forced the hoarse words from his throat. “I didn’t realize, I had been up in the tree, I just-“ “Shh, it’s fine.” His lover shushed him, adjusting the bundle in her arms before she reached a hand out to Judar, taking his hand gently. “Sit down.” Judar gripped her hand tightly as he took a seat on the bed in the spot next to her, feeling his stomach beginning to tighten more violently. Before he could speak again, his attention was drawn to the blanket in her arms. He finally noticed the tiny body within the blanket, watching as it wiggled about, tiny grunts of frustration coming from the small figure.

Judar pointed at the baby as he leaned over a bit more to see it better, trying to speak through his nausea. “It’s a-“ “It’s a boy, yes.” His lover took the small form in her hands, carefully holding it out towards him to take. “Here, you can hold him.” Judar could only stare down at the small figure as it struggled, becoming uncomfortable at being pulled away from the warmth of her chest. He felt fear spark up as he saw it struggle, as if he were scared the child might fall. Carefully, but still very awkward, Judar took the child in his hands and held him to his chest, mimicking the way he saw his lover holding him. Immediately, the child began to calm, resting himself back into a comfortable position. Judar glanced from his lover to the child, anxiety covering his features. “Am I doing this right?” His lover smiled, resting into the pillows she leaned on. “You’re doing fine, don’t be so nervous.”

Though Judar felt sick and terrified, he felt pride beginning to well up behind the fear. This was his child, and though that thought scared him, he was already feeling excited about raising him. Though, he wasn’t able to be excited for too long, as his anxiety began to peek. He carefully began to hand him back to his lover, who looked up at him in surprise.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re going to have to take him back.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to puke!”


	29. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Howdy! if requests are open, could I suggest a fic? Perhaps Judar's S/O surprises him with a nice dinner date for Valentine's Day? I could totally see his S/O like feeding him peaches with cream and honestly just spoiling him!
> 
> Rating - Teen; Cursing

“Judar, it’s time to wake up.” 

Judar grumbled as light and noise invaded his sleep, rolling over to hide his face in a pillow. “What the fuck, I’m taking a nap!” He spoke with slurred words, hardly audible to his lover’s ears. With a roll of their eyes, his lover nudged his shoulder. “You’ve been taking a nap for three hours! Come on, it’s Valentine’s Day, let’s spend some of that together.” Judar groaned loudly into the pillow, only turning over more until he was completely on his stomach. “No! I hate Valentine’s Day! It’s a marketing scheme!” His lover crawled onto the bed and sat on his back, straddling him as they sat near his hips. “We aren’t going out or buying each other anything, just like we promised each other. I just want to spend some time with you while you’re awake.” 

They placed their hands on his back, slowly working them up until they reached his shoulders, squeezing onto them. As they massaged his back and shoulders, Judar gave a sigh, tuning his head to the side to be able to peer back at them. “Well that makes me seriously not want to get up. You and your magic hands.” His lover smiled, continuing. “Come on, wake up. Please?” After laying there for a moment, Judar began to roll himself over onto his back, forcing his lover to lift themselves up a bit to give him room. After he settled onto his back, they sat back down, moving to run their hands along his torso. “That’s better.” 

Judar chuckled, placing his hands on their hips. “Why do you want me up so bad?” As they leaned in, his lover ran their hands back up his body until they gently caressed his face, kissing his lips softly. “I have a surprise for you.” Judar put his arms around them, pulling their body closer to his as they kissed him again. “Mm… Is it what I think it is?” They laughed softly, kissing him once more before sitting up, pulling themselves from his grip. “No, it’s not.” Judar gave a small pout as they pulled away, hands resting back on their hips. “Damn it. What is it, then?” Smile still on their face, they moved off him and hopped off the bed, grabbing onto one of his hands to try and pull him up. “Come on and I’ll show you!”

Sly smile on his face, Judar played as if he were a dead weight, not moving and instead becoming limp. “I can’t. I have to smash to be revived.” Their face turning bright red, the continued to pull, bringing him closer to the edge of the bed. “No smashing! Get up!” Judar laughed, sitting up before he fell off the bed. “No smashing?” With a shake of their head, they pulled on his arm until he stood, starting to lead him towards the bedroom door. “You’re always like this when you first wake up!” Judar followed sluggishly, yawning loudly as he reached up to scratch the side of his scalp. “I’m always like what?” The glared back at him over their shoulder as they finally got him out of the bedroom. “Super annoying.” 

With a huff, Judar put his arms around his lover from behind, forcing them to walk with him latched onto them. “I’m not annoying.” He hid his face in their shoulder, still feeling sleep tugging at his mind. “So what did you wake me up for if it’s not to smash? That massage was very misleading.” Before they could respond, he stopped them from walking, lifting his head as a specific smell hit his nose. His lover laughed quietly at him as they watched him sniff the air, pointing towards the kitchen. “I made you something. You need to hurry up and eat it while it’s all still fresh.” Judar stared down at them for a moment before he began to make them walk forward again, still holding onto his lover tightly. “You made me food!?” 

With a nod, his lover opened the kitchen door for them as they reached it. “Not just any food…” Judar gave a gasp as the door opened, revealing their dining table completely covered in food. “What is all that?” Face flushing a bit as they grew embarrassed to reveal their gifts, they patted his arm gently. “It’s all your favorite peach desserts! The ones you love and some you haven’t tried before.” Judar gripped their face and turned their head, kissing them with a bit too much enthusiasm before he released them, running over to the table. “Holy shit, I love you!” Their face flushing darker, they followed him over to the table, watching with a smile as he observed everything on the table. “I don’t even know what to grab first!” Judar sat down in one of the chairs, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged as he pulled a plate over to himself. Before he started to eat, he looked towards her lover, motioning for them to come over. 

“Come here! You have to help me!”


	30. Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do a scenario of headcanon with Judar, but instead of romantic love, he thinks of his s/o as a little sister?
> 
> Rating - Teen; Cursing

“Hey, Judar! What are you doing up there?”

Judar stopped mid bite into his peach, removing the fruit from his mouth as he looked down at the ground. He was currently sitting high in a large tree in the palace courtyard, having hidden there to eat in peace. It seems, however, that he couldn’t hide from everyone and that frustrated him a little. Though, this person’s company didn’t bother him, and he actually welcomed her presence. He gave a small wave down towards her as he turned his body, both legs hanging over the side of the large branch he had perched himself on. “What’s up?” The girl below smiled up at him, holding up a small basket. “I brought some lunch! Come down!” Judar’s interest was instantly peaked and he hopped off the branch, moving to rest on one that was lower on the tree.

Using the strength of his legs, he let himself fall backwards, holding himself on the branch with the back of his knees. The girl laughed at him, holding the small basked towards herself as Judar’s head fell to be level with hers, even though he was upside down. “What are you doing?” Judar huffed, reaching over towards the basket. “Give me the food!” She smiled wide as she held it away from him, reaching over with her free hand to grab the white cloth around his shoulders and shove it over his face. “No! Get down from the tree!” Judar yell out in frustration, gripping onto cloth as he pulled himself back up to sit normally on the branch. “You’re so annoying!”

Crossing her arms, the girl raised an eyebrow at him, tapping her foot on the ground. “Me annoying? You should see yourself. Now get down!” She hopped up and grabbed onto his foot, causing him to give a screech as he was pulled from his seat and down to the stone ground. Judar stumbled a bit as he landed, having to grab onto the trunk of the tree to regain his balance before he shot a glare towards her. “I should beat you up for that.” The girl stuck her tongue out at him, her free hand resting on her hip. “If you did that, then you wouldn’t get any food.” She waved the basket tauntingly in front of her, and Judar watched is swing about, feeling his stomach clinch tightly from hunger. “No, if I beat you up, I’d take the food from you.” He tried to snatch it again, but she was too fast, pulling it back to her. “Nope!”

Sighing loudly in defeat, Judar plopped himself to sit on the ground, waving his hand in a motion that said for her to follow. “Come on, sis, stop teasing me with the food!” With a roll over her eyes, she sat down in front of him, placing the basket between them. “You’re so mean, you can’t even say please!” Judar began to dig through the basket, pulling out the first item of food that was appealing to him before he began to scarf it down, only narrowing his eyes at her in response to her insult. This woman, he had been friends with her for as long as he could remember. He had always felt like she was a sister to him, even though he knew there was no way they could be related. She was one of the only people he could get along with, one of the only few who really treated him like a person.

After swallowing the food in his mouth, he pointed to what was left in his hand. “Did you cook this? It’s fucking great.” She smiled, beginning to eat some of the food as well. “I did! But you shouldn’t cuss, that’s so not cool.” She scolded him, pointing at him with her eating utensil. Judar grumbled as he continued to eat, speaking through a mouth full of food. “I can cuss if I want, you can’t stop me.” As he belched loudly, finishing of his first item of food, he glanced up at her. He frowned, noticing her smile had faded and she seemed a bit off. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?” She didn’t look up at him, picking at her food a bit. “It’s nothing… I guess I’m just a bit sad we haven’t gotten to see each other much lately.”

Frown growing, Judar went back to digging in the basket. “Oh. Well, I can’t help that.” He found what else he wanted to eat and began to dig in, speaking through a full mouth. “I’m a busy guy sometimes, especially lately. They’ve got me running around doing all sorts of stupid shit.” He looked back up at her when she didn’t respond, noticing she seemed even more sad. Frustrated, he flicked some of his food at her, hitting her square on the cheek. She jumped, giving a small gasp as it pulled her out of her trance. She glared at him, throwing a small portion of her own food at him. “Judar, don’t do that! I’m serious!” Judar snickered, flicking even more food at her. “Oh, so scary! You’re like what, a foot tall, what are you gonna do?”

Her face flushing red, she slammed her food back into the basket, becoming defensive. “I am not a foot tall! Stop picking on my height!” Judar laughed, leaning back on the trunk of the tree behind him. “Come on, little sis, don’t be such a baby. Cheer up, we’re hanging out right now, don’t be all sad.” With a sigh, the girl in front of him calmed down, picking her food back up. “You’re right, you’re right. Sorry. I just miss hanging out with your stupid ugly face.” Judar glared at her. “How dare you.” She giggled, using her food to hide behind. “How dare I what?” Judar chunked a hand full of slimy food at her, causing her to screech and fall backwards. “You called me ugly!”

“You’re upset about ugly and not stupid?!”

“Shut up!”


	31. Blow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about some nsfw of Judar receiving oral from a fem so??? i love your nsfw stuff pffffffft
> 
> Rating - Explicit; Oral Sex and cursing

“I am not going to do that Judar!”

Judar huffed as he glared at his lover, leaning back against the trunk of the tree they were currently perched in. They were sitting facing each other, though she was sitting a few feet away, straddling the large branch that supported them. Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she shook her head, her cheeks bright red. “Even if I did lose the bet, I’m not doing that here!” Judar rolled his eyes, giving an irritated groan as he lied his head back against wood. “What difference does it make? You lost, and you said I could decide what I wanted, and I want a blow job in the tree!” “Shh!” His lover leaned over and covered his mouth with both of her hands, her face darkening as he snickered behind her grip. “Judar! Don’t say that so loud, there are people walking around!” She spoke though a hushed sneer, trying to control her embarrassment.

Pulling her hands away from his face, Judar only smirked down at her. “No one can see us up here, chill out! It’s the middle of summer and the tree is completely bloomed.” He released his grip on her wrists as she pulled her arms back to her, once again crossing them over her chest. “Doesn’t matter!” Judar nodded, kicking her leg with his gently as they were both dangling down from the branch. “Don’t be such a loser! Come on, you like a little adventure.” She shook her head again, reaching up to cover her face. “Not like that!” Judar sighed, beginning to feel like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. “You’re so lame! You’ve sucked my dick in the hallway-“ He was cut off as she reached over and covered his mouth again, though he continued speaking, voice muffled. “-That’s more dangerous than in this fucking tree.”

Glaring at him as she kept her hands over his mouth, her face only darkened, and Judar could tell that she knew he was right. “Why are you being so vulgar!” Judar glared back at her, speaking behind her hands again. “Because I’m horny, woman. And I got all excited because you said I could have whatever I wanted.” Becoming annoyed with her hands on his face, he licked her skin, causing her shriek and pull her hands back. Laughing, Judar nudged her leg with his again, a little more aggressive this time. “Come on! I can’t believe I’m having to beg for this, you accepted the terms of the bet in the first place!” Wiping her hands off on her clothing, his lover sighed, beginning to scoot closer to him. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect this.” Snickering and getting into a comfortable position against the trunk of the tree, Judar lowered one of his legs a bit more to give her some room. “I’d thought you’d learn the expect the unexpected from me.”

He waited patiently as he watched his lover stare down at his crotch, able to see her expression change as she accepted her fate. She glanced around nervously below them, making sure no one was standing directly beneath the tree or within view of them. “If someone catches us, it will be horrible.” Judar rolled his eyes. “I’m The Priest of this empire, a Magi, no one will say shit to me.” As she got closer to him, she reached over and gripped onto his member on the outside of his pants, narrowing her eyes at him as she began to stroke him. “You already have a boner?” Judar still had a smirk on his face, though he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. “I’ve had one since we started talking about it.” He felt a shock of pleasure rush through his body as she tightened her grip, the feeling of the soft fabric of his pants against him already driving him crazy. It had been a while since they had gotten to do anything sexual, so he was very much looking forward to this.

Closing his eyes, he was able to feel himself growing harder in her grip. He felt her removed him from his pants, taking in a sharp breath as she gripped him directly. He opened his eyes to look down at her, smirk stretching across his features at the look of desire on her face. Bringing a hand up to grip her head, a small groan escaped from his lips as she leaned in, feeling the heat of her tongue running along his shaft. “I knew you wanted to do it, I don’t know why you threw such a fit.” Instead of responding, she tightened her grip on him as she brought her lips up, rolling her tongue around his tip as she stroked the rest of him. He tightened the tip on the back of her head, the urge to push her down onto him becoming overwhelming. Still, he allowed her to tease his tip and run her tongue along his shaft, noticing her becoming more eager.

Judar felt his chest tighten as she looked up at him, beginning to feel the fire in his chest growing fiercer. As she brought her head back up and opened her mouth around his tip, he forced her head down, another groan slipping from him as he felt his tip press up against the roof of her mouth. She grunted in defiance, though quickly adjusted herself, beginning to bob her head as she rolled her tongue around him. He leaned his head back against the tree, loving the feeling of her tip hitting the back of her throat and his cock throbbing against her grip. She knew exactly how to please him, taking him in deeply and moving quickly, stroking him with her hand as she pulled her head back with each movement.

Having been deprived of sexual pleasure for some time, he could already feel his orgasm quickly approaching, and he could tell she noticed as she took him in deeper with each stroke. Judar cursed as his grip on her head tightened, giving her no warning as he forced her head down onto him, unable to help a moan from escaping as he felt the tight pressure of her throat against his tip. She did not protest or fight against him as he held her down, his orgasm bringing on powerful waves of pleasure though his body. Once he was done, he released her head, allowing her to come up. As she lifted herself up, she coughed, covering her mouth as she glared at him. “You’re so forceful!” She spoke with a shaky voice, trying to recover her throat from his torture. Judar chuckled, his breathing a bit heavy as he kept himself leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

“Whatever, you like it. I can tell by the look on your face.” He reached over and stroked her cheek gently, only causing her cheeks to flush darker. She reached up and placed her hand over his, nibbling on her bottom lip a bit. “W-well… Whatever. I kept my end of the bet. There isn’t any chance of me getting… some attention anyway? Even though I lost?” Judar snickered at her request, moving his hand to rest around her neck with light force as his smirk returned.

“How could I ever deny you? That just means double for me. But we’re staying in the tree.”


	32. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I have a scenario of juju first realizing he's in love? c:
> 
> Rating - Teen; Cursing

Judar wrapped his arms around his stomach as he doubled over in laughter, feeling his lungs burning as he struggled to breath. He hadn’t laughed this hard in a while, already beginning to feel tears welling up in his eyes as he tried to control it, moving to float in the air as he feared he might fall over. He couldn’t believe they had just tripped like that, it was the most hilarious thing he had seen in weeks. Sure, his partner had a tendency to be a bit of a klutz, but this was on a whole other level. He knew that he should be helping them up, but he just couldn’t, not even able to pull air into his lungs successfully at the moment. He put his hand over his mouth as he heard them yelling at them from their position on the ground, forcing his teary eyes open to peer down at them. 

They had moved to sit down instead of laying on their stomach, which was how they had landed when they tripped. They were currently peering down at their torso, their clothing stained and spotted with the food they had crushed under their weight. The instant his eyes landed on their ruined clothing, he busted out in a new set of cackles, pointing down at them as he was nearly wheezing. “Holy shit, look at you! You’re such a klutz!” They turned a glare up towards him, their face bright red as they reached up to wipe remnants of food off their cheek with their sleeve. “S-shut up, Judar! This isn’t even that funny!” 

Taking a moment to calm himself, Judar wiped the tears from his eyes, wide grin on his face. “It is funny, because it’s you! It’s totally hilarious.” He quickly moved out of the way as they tried to throw some food at him, only laughing more at their failed attempt at hitting him. “Man, you suck at walking and throwing. Maybe you need to relearn basic bodily functions.” He smirked as he watched their face flush even darker, loving that his teasing was getting to them. “You are so mean! How can you go from walking around holding my hand, to picking on me like that! You wont even help me up!” Judar huffed as he landed back on the ground, avoiding the food that was splattered all around their area. 

“You’re being such a baby! You need to lean to laugh more.” He walked over to them, holding his hand out to them. They glared at it for a moment before timidly taking his hand, feeling defeated. “It wasn’t funny.” As he started to pull them up, they gave a wince, crying out in pain before releasing his hand and sitting back down. “Ow! My knees…” With a slight roll of his eyes, Judar knelt down next to them, beginning to pull their clothing out of the way, even as they stuttered in protest. “W-Wait, Judar, don’t pull my robe up out here like that!” Judar glanced up at them in annoyance before he pushed the clothing out of the way to see their knees. “Oh shut up, no one is around.” 

He gave a small frown, actually feeling worry bubble in his stomach as he observed their scraped and beaten knees. As blood tickled down their skin, Judar pulled the white cloth he wore from his shoulders, not seeing his partner looking at him in confusion. They gasped loudly as they watched him rip the cloth into two separate pieces, completely in shock. “What are you doing, that’s your shoulder thing!” Judar only glanced at them as he started to tie the cloth around their knees. “It’s not a big deal, I have a million of them.” He could feel his worry grow as he heard them hiss in pain as he tied the cloth, actually regretting that he had picked on them so much. 

In truth, he didn’t know why he felt so bad. He had been in a sort of relationship with this person for quite some time now, and though it had been hard to admit, he could tell that his feelings had grown way past normal adoration. The fact that he was so worried that they just scraped their knees was proof enough to him, though he found it nearly impossible to admit it to himself or to them. As he finished tying the other cloth to their other knee, he moved to kneel beside them, putting his arm around their back. “Put your arm over me.” They looked at him in confusion for a moment before placing their arm around his shoulders. 

Once he was sure he had a good grip on them, he stood, pulling them to their feet while allowing them to use him as support. Leaving the ruined food behind, he started to make his way down the hall, going slow enough so they could keep up. “It’s a good thing we’re close to your place, I guess.” He looked down at them as they continued forward, feeling his chest tighten as he watched them wince with each step. “Y-yeah… I guess.” A frown crossed Judar’s face as he looked back forward, focusing on the ground so they didn’t trip again. “Hey-“ He stopped himself as he began to speak without thinking, the words catching in his throat.

They looked up at him, curious. “What is it?” 

Judar could feel his face flush, knowing his expression must have been giving away his discomfort. Still, he could not speak, feeling his chest tighten with each moment. He gave a cough to clear his throat, shaking his head as he pushed open the door to their living quarters with his free arm. “Nothing, forget it.” He didn’t see them frown as he shut the door back behind them, making his way towards their bed once it was shut. Sitting them down carefully, he turned and began to look around the room, walking over to a chest that sat on the floor. “Does this have your bandages and shit in it?” 

Frown still on their face, the gave a small nod, wincing a bit as they tried to stretch out one of their legs. “Yeah, it’s in there. Judar-“ They were cut off by the loud sound of the chest slamming shut after Judar found what he wanted. Judar walked back over to them, setting the items down next to them on the bed as he knelt in front of them again. As he began to remove the cloth silently, they fell silent as well, watching him closely. Judar knew he must have looked like an idiot, feeling extremely awkward as he fumbled with the bandages and struggled to clean the wound gently. Taking care of someone else like this was note his forte, but he felt compelled to do it. 

As he finally finished up, his work much sloppier than he expected it to be, he let out a sigh. “You need to be more careful and not fall over so-“ He stopped as they placed their hand on his cheek, prompting him to look up. He felt his face flush at the look of adoration on their face, his heart skipping as they smile down at him. “Thank you, Judar.” Feeling his stomach flutter violently as they stroked his cheek, he could only look up at them, not sure what to do or say. He couldn’t put these feelings into words, unable to understand or express them. As they brought their other hand down to rest on his other cheek, they spoke the words that were eluding Judar. 

“I love you.” 

Judar felt his instantly grow hotter, his entire body going numb. Is that what he was feeling? Was he actually feeling love for another person? He couldn’t really comprehend the thought, unable to really understand the emotion. But, there was no other way for him to describe how he felt. He thought it was stupid, realizing this in such a lame situation as this. He had always imagined it being a little more dramatic or special, though he actually preferred it to be this way. Nothing flashy, just them together like this. Still, he found it impossible for him to speak the words back, not sure he could really admit it. In truth, it scared him, getting so close to someone like this. 

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, his lover leaned in and kissed him softly. He returned it softly at first, though he quickly deepened it, moving his body up closer to theirs. As they began to scoot back and lay down, Judar crawled to hover over them, being mindful of their knees. After their passionate kiss faded, Judar gazed down at them, feeling his stomach flutter as they placed their hand on his cheek again. 

“You don’t have to say it,” They spoke softly, running their fingers through his messy flop of hair. “It’s okay. I know you do, too.” Judar observed them for a moment before kissing them again, letting one of his hands roam their body. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to say it, he would be sure to show them that he loved them, the best that he could.


	33. Control?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> ;0; idk if you did something similar to this but can we get an nsfwish scenario of judal’s cute and short female s/o trying to dominate him in bed but they end up becoming really shy about it? 
> 
> Rating - Teen; Sexually Suggestive

“Lay down!”

Judar stared down at his lover in surprise, currently holding her small and petite form up against his own. It was as if she had suddenly change personalities in the middle of them making out, and he was totally confused. “What?” She grew visible frustrated when he didn’t respond as she expected, wiggling herself from his grip before pointing to the bed beside them. “I said lay down!” Judar observed her for a moment, placing his hands on his hips. “What are you talking about? Why are you being all demanding.” Her face flushing bright red, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him back, but he was strong enough to keep his ground. “I want you to lay down!”

Chuckling, Judar grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her back from him a bit. “Oh, I see what’s going on here. You want to be the one in control, huh?” He smirked down at her as she huffed, trying to get out of his grip. “Shut up! You can’t talk anymore.” Snickering, Judar released her, holding his arms out a bit at his sides. “Okay, fine then. Let’s see what you got.” Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him back once again, and he easily collapsed onto the bed, though he couldn’t remove the smug expression from his face.

He wiggled his toes a bit as he watched his lover, using all his will power to not bust out laughing at her meager attempts to be dominant. She was so small that the top of her head barely even reached his collarbone, and she was in no way intimidating to him at all. It was hilarious to him, but he started to become curious, wondering what she was going to do. As she began to crawl over him, he couldn’t resist a snicker at how deep red her face was, which only caused it to flush darker. “You had better stop laughing at me, or I’ll have to… punish you!” She grabbed his arms by the wrist and forced them up over his head, Judar cackling the whole time.

“Oh, please do! I want you to punish me, I must have been a very naughty boy.” He tilted his head back a bit to look at his wrists as she used simple water magic to bind them together. “Not bad, not bad.” Judar judged, testing the strength of them as he tried to pull his arms apart. “Water’s not a bad choice for bondage, I’m into it.” His head was forced back into normal position as she gripped his face and pulled it down, glaring down at him as she hovered over him. “You need to shut up. You’re not in control anymore.” Judar’s sly smirk stayed put, giving a small shrug. “Bring it on, then.”

“I can’t with you looking at me like that!” She grabbed the white cloth that was currently pushed up by his neck and pulled it up over his face, using it to cover his eyes. Judar couldn’t help but to snicker a bit, though he did begin to feel a bit aroused by this whole thing. “Oh man, it’s getting serious now.” He felt her grip onto his face again, but grew a bit annoyed when she paused, able to feel her trembling. “Uh, hello?” He reached one of his legs up and bumped her, though she still didn’t move or speak. After a moment longer, Judar sighed loudly. “You wimped out already?”

He felt her collapse into him, hiding her face in his chest. “I-I’m sorry, I can’t do it!” Judar wiggled a bit in frustration, shaking his head a bit to knock the white cloth away from his eyes. “Damn it! I was super turned on, too.” He noticed that his wrists were now free, and he brought his arms down, putting them around the small form of his lover. She sighed, face still hidden in his chest. “I’m just too embarrassed, I can’t do it.” With a huff, Judar rolled them over, pinning his lover beneath him. Smirk returning to his face as he watched her face flush, he forced her hands up over her head, mimicking her in tying them together with water.

The moment she realized this, she began to wiggle, though his weight kept her in place. “W-wait, Judar, what are you doing?” Judar chuckled as he pulled the white cloth off from around his shoulders, putting it over her eyes as she had done to him.

“I’m showing you how it’s done. I’m not letting you get away after all that without some punishment of your own.”


	34. Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> i relly liked that scenario of when judar saw his son for the first time , can we get a scenario of his son at the age of 3 finding out he getting a little sister soon? :000
> 
> Rating - 'E'; No warnings

“Da, where are going?” 

Judar glanced down at the child in his lap, barely able to understand him through his still fresh baby speech. They were on a flying carpet, headed at a slow pace towards the Capital’s large city. His lover had gone there earlier that day to see a special healer, and he was on his way to pick her up with their son. The child stared back up at him with a curious and almost worried gaze, prompting Judar to give a comforting grin as he ruffled his hair. “We’re going to get Mommy, remember? She had to go see that special person in town to talk about the new baby.” 

The child’s eyes seemed to light up at the mention of is pregnant mother, turning his small body in Judar’s lap to face him more. “The baby! It born yet?” Judar shook his head, quickly dashing the child’s hopes and causing him to frown. “No, kiddo, it’s not born yet. It hasn’t been long enough. But we are going to find out if it’s a boy or a girl.” The small boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and Judar couldn’t help but to see that child was mimicking him. “Why can’t it be born now?”   
Taking a moment to yawn, Judar glanced down over the side of the carpet, seeing they were getting close. “Because it takes like… eight months or something. It’s only been six.” The child flopped himself against Judar’s torso, still pouting. “But I want it done now.” With a small chuckle, Judar leaned back with his arms supporting him, enjoying the cool breeze. “Yeah, me too, kiddo. Mommy is kind of psycho when she’s pregnant.” 

“Psycho?” The child attempted to copy the word, leaning up to look at him. Judar’s face scrunched up a bit in regret, knowing he shouldn’t have said that. “Don’t tell Mommy I called her that.” The child grew occupied by playing with his barefoot, sticking his fingers between his toes as he wiggled them. “What’s it mean?” Judar was silent, contemplating teaching the child something like that. He has already accidentally taught the child to cuss, and his lover had already lectured him enough about that. “Well… It means, uh… beautiful.” 

The child looked up at him again, still picking at his toes. “Beautiful? Pretty, you mean?” Judar chuckled at the child trying to correct him, but he nodded, sitting back up as they approached the city. “That’s right. But you still can’t tell Mommy I called her that, okay?” The child nodded, crawling over to the edge of the carpet to look down at the city. Judar gripped onto one of his legs, a bit nervous he might fall over if there was too much wind. “Careful.” As the carpet started to lower to the ground, Judar and the child both stood, Judar holding onto his small hand to keep him steady. 

As they landed, Judar’s lover smiled at them from her resting spot by a building, one of her hands resting on her swollen stomach as the other held a small bag. The small boy waved at her excitedly, bouncing off the carpet and running over to her. “Mommy!” Judar watched as the child hugged her legs, calling out for him to be careful and not push her over. He moved the carpet a bit closer to them, so that she wouldn’t have to walk so far. “How’d it go?” He asked, taking her hand to help her onto the carpet. The child bounced onto it as well, sitting down as his parents did. With a sigh, his lover smiled, rubbing her stomach a bit as she grew comfortable. “It went very well.”

Judar’s eyes were drawn to the bag in her hand as she held it up, pulling his focus away from the horizon as they rose into the sky. “What’s in there?” She smiled, putting it down in his lap. “It’s the results. I haven’t looked at it, and the healer didn’t tell me anything. I wanted us to open it together.” Judar felt his face flush a bit as he looked down at the bag on his lap, feeling his stomach flutter a bit as he grew nervous. “Uh… Okay. Want me to open it now?” He glanced up at her to see her nod before he began to dig in the bag, feeling around for whatever he could. 

“Huh?” He spoke out in confusion as he gripped onto a hard object, pulling it out. He immediately felt his heart skip as he observed the color, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He looked at his lover as she gasped happily, reaching over to take it from him gently. “Look, baby!” She held it down towards the small boy that sat beside her. He looked at it In confusion, holding the object in his small hands. “It pink?” 

With a happy, giddy squeal, his lover latched onto Judar’s arm, hugging it tightly. “We’re having a girl!” Judar couldn’t help but to chuckle at her reaction, leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently. The child continued to stare at the object before he wiggled over, putting his free hand on her stomach. “A girl?” His mother smiled, stroking his hair gently. “That’s right, baby. You’re going to have a sister.” The boy was silent for a moment before he smiled wide, looking up at her. “Aw, mommy! You and baby sister are so psycho!” 

Judar immediately felt his entire body jolt, his heart racing as he looked at his lover’s face. Sweet smile on her face, she looked up at him, though Judar could see the anger behind her kind façade. “Psycho, huh?” Judar held up his hands in defense, trying to scoot away from her to defend himself. “H-hey, it’s not what you think, I swear!” The child gasped at his mother’s anger, growing confused. “Mommy, it mean beautiful!” She paused as she was about to punch Judar in the arm, looking down at the child, matching his confusion. “Beautiful?”

“Yes, Da told me!”

“Did he, now…”

“H-Hey, look, I had to tell him something!”

“So you did call me psycho!” 

“No!!”


	35. Stop Bouncing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -name omitted- asked:
> 
> Can I have a scenario where Judar teaches his son how to walk?
> 
> Rating - E; No Warnings

“Come on, kiddo, you got it.” Judar spoke softly as he held the small hands of his son in support, bending over to be able to reach him at his height. The child only garbled in response, standing on shaking chubby legs. As the child began to bounce instead of move forward, Judar sighed, hanging his head down in defeat. “All you do is bounce!” He looked over at his lover as he heard her giggle, feeling jealous at seeing her resting comfortably on the bed. She smiled at him, her face flushed. “You both look so cute. Keep trying, he almost had it earlier.”

Judar grumbled as he looked back down at his son, who was grinning widely up at him as he continued to bounce. “I don’t know about that, I think he wants to be a rabbit instead of a human.” His lover giggled again, adjusting the position she was laying. “Come on, do it again. Just walk backwards.” Judar wiggled his sons arms a bit to get his attention, giving him a stern look as the child looked back up at him. “Okay kid, it’s for real this time. Step, don’t bounce.” As the child stopped bouncing, Judar took the chance to slowly start moving backwards, leading him by the hands. Instead of taking a step forward, the child only leaned forward, moving to sit on his knees instead.

With another loud sigh of frustration, Judar released his hands, flopping to sit down as well. “Damn it- I mean dang it!” He quickly corrected himself as his lover glowered at him from the bed, disapproving of him cussing in front of the child. “I don’t know what else to do, he does it for you.” He leaned back on his hands as he watched his lover sit up and fix her hair, giving a sigh of her own. “I don’t know… I think it’s because you bounce him all the time, he might think that’s what you want him to do.” Judar grumbled as he watched his son slap at the floor. “Probably. You’re going to have to teach him, then, I give up.”

His lover shook her head, still fixing her hair as she tried to pin it up out of her face. “Nope, you need to do it, too.” Judar sighed loudly, falling to lay down on the floor, arms sprawled out at his sides. “Fine, fine. I just need a break.” Squealing loudly in a happy manner, the child began to crawl over towards Judar, getting up on his stomach. Judar reached over and gripped him under the arms, holding him up in the air above him. The child squealed and laughed happily, waving his arms and kicking his legs. Judar snickered at his response, moving him about in the air a bit carefully. “You’d rather bounce and fly than walk, like a true magician. I bet you’ll learn to fly quicker than anything else.”

He sat up, placing the child back on the ground, supporting him to stand. “Alright, we need to get serious, kid.” He felt annoyance bubble within him as his son began to bounce again, on the verge of losing his patience. “No, no bouncing. We’re walking.” Judar stood again, still bending forward to hold his sons hands as he continued to bounce. As Judar began to lead him backwards again, he opened his mouth in a silent gasp as the child took a step without leaning forward, excitement immediately extinguishing his annoyance.

Judar couldn’t help but to grin as the child took one step after the other, following him with little resistance. “Hey, good job, kiddo! That’s the way to do it!” The child was focused on watching his own feet, seemingly amazed at the way they moved. Judar glanced over at his lover as she clapped happily, wide smile on her face and cheeks flushed in happiness. “Yay, good job, baby!” The child looked over at her, squealing in happiness from her praise as he began to bounce again. Judar laughed, scooping the child up as he stood up straight. “Okay, no bouncing, I’ve had enough bouncing for today.”

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to his lover, who took the child from Judar as he reached for her. She snuggled the child to her body as he yawned, laying his head on her. Judar chuckled as he lied down on the bed, giving a long stretch. “Yeah, I think it’s nap time, that was way too hard.” Scooting next to him, his lover lied down on her back, the child resting on her chest. Judar turned himself to lay on his side facing her, stroking the child hair gently as he was already drifting off.

“Walking must be hard. That or he’s super lazy.”

“Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from.”

“Hey, not funny.”


	36. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you make a nsfw scenario with Judar and his fem s/o, where his s/o decided to get her pay back due to him always teasing her, by doing just that. Teasing him. All day long~ and escaping before he could do anything to her~ that is until he manages to catch her! Have fun and thank you! You're an amazing writer first of all! I enjoy reading from you a lot! Thanks again for making such lovely posts for us to read~
> 
> Rating - Explicit; Detailed oral / foreplay

Judar grunted in irritation as he struggled against the bonds that kept him still, feeling his entire body ache from the torture he was being put through. Though the bonds were make of water, using magic, they were ridiculously strong, and Judar could not pull himself loose, no matter how hard he tried. Though he had to admit, the cool feeling of the water felt good against the heat of his skin. He could feel that his entire body was sticky with sweat, but he couldn’t see anything, his lover having wrapped something around his eyes before she began her torture.

He couldn’t believe that he had let himself get into this type of situation. His lover had tricked him into bed, taunting him with scandalous clothing and promises of a wild night. Excitement clouding rational judgement, he had jumped into bed with her without even noticing her sly expression. Now he was stuck, unable to use magic and his body sore and weak from the treatment she was giving him. He knew it had been hours since she started, and he was starting to feel it from the aching of his arms and chest. It didn’t matter how much he yelled or demanded that she stopped, it only became worse with each attempt at subduing her.

“Aren’t you ever going to get sick of this?” He spoke, words a bit raspy from a dry throat. He heard his lover giggle, able to feel her crawling onto the bed to stop at his hips. “Me get sick of it? You still have a huge boner.” Judar’s body tensed as he felt her place her finger on the tip of his cock, his sensitivity out of control. “That’s because you used that stupid magic on me!” His body continued to twitch at the feeling of her teasing his tip, the pleasure mixing into the pain his sore body was in. It was such an odd feeling, something he hated, but couldn’t resist. In fact, he wanted her to touch him more than anything at the moment. She had refused him sweet release, and though it still felt good when she touched him, it was starting to become painful.

“Aww…” His lover spoke softly, running her fingers down the shaft. “You mean this magic?” As she wrapped her hand around him, Judar felt a sudden wave of intense pleasure pulse through his body, his sensitivity heightened by whatever magic it was she was using to torment him. He moaned and cursed out loudly, trying to pull his body away from her the best he could. “Fuck! Stop with that shit, I can’t take it!” He felt as if his entire face was on fire, completely humiliated. He wanted to hate her for this, but he couldn’t. Though he was suffering, he had to admit that he was enjoying it.

His lover laughed at his reaction, and he could hear the smirk in her voice. “You want me to stop? Really?” Judar tensed up against his bonds again as he felt the hot, wet feeling of her tongue run up along the underside of his cock. As she took him fully into her mouth, he struggled to speak against his panting ragged breaths. “Yes- No, no I don’t. I’m almost-“ He was interrupted by a gasp as she took him in deeper, able to feel himself pressing into the back of her throat. It was pure ecstasy, and he was so close, hoping that she was going to let him finish this time. By how aggressive she was being, he was sure of it, that she was finally going to let him-

In an instant, it was gone as she pulled away from him.

Judar yelled out in frustration, once again trying to pull himself free. “What the fuck!? Why are you being such a bitch!” He could feel her getting off the bed, her hand coming done onto his cheek with enough force to make him jump a bit. “I’ll forgive you for calling me that for now, I know you’re in a lot of discomfort. I’m doing this as revenge.” Judar tried to snap at her hand with his teeth, but she was quick to pull it away. “Revenge for what!” He squinted as the cover was removed from his eyes, even the dim light of the candles too much for him. He glared up at her blurry form, his eyes trying to adjust to their new freedom.

Smiling down at him, his lover gently moved his hair out of his face. “Revenge for all those years of teasing you’ve put me through. I’ll be back, I’m really hungry.” Judar stared after her in shock as she walked away, throwing on a quick robe before she started to leave. “Hey, wait! Get back here!” She only blew him a kiss before vanishing outside, shutting the door behind her. Once gone, Judar began to struggle against his bonds again, hoping they would weaken the farther she walked away. Sure enough, within a few minutes, the water weakened, and he was able to pull free.

Forcing himself to sit up, even as his body screamed, he looked down at himself as his frustration began to boil over. His member was insanely hard and swollen from the abuse, throbbing and begging for release. He knew that he could easily finish himself off now, but he didn’t want that. He wanted to humiliate his lover as she had done to him, to force her back into submission. Looking around the room, he saw his pants discarded on the floor, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to wait for her to get back. Pushing through the pain and discomfort his erect member was in, he pulled his pants on and made his way to the door, sliding it open and causing it to give a loud snap. Some servants standing near by gave a scream in shock, spooked both by the action and by his appearance.

Judar didn’t even notice them as he looked up and down the hallway, assuming his lover had gone to the left, to go get some food, as she had stated. Wincing from the pain pulsing through his body, he took of running down the hallway, searching down each hallway for his lover, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from other people. Suddenly, after searching for a while, he heard a familiar voice gasp behind him and he stopped. Whipping around, he saw his lover staring at him in shock, holding some food up to her mouth as she was about to take a bite.

“There you are!” Judar took off after her, causing her to shriek and drop her food before running away from him. “No! How did you get loose!” Judar finally caught up to her in a remote hallway, snatching her by the hair and forcing her up against a wall. She gasped at the feeling his body pressing her against the cold stone and his grip against her scalp, looking back at him over her shoulder as she began to tremble. Malicious smirk on his face, Judar kept her tightly up against the wall, his mind completely clouded over by lust and his need for release. “Because your magic fucking sucks.”

Before she could protest, Judar pulled her robe up out of the way, bringing his hand in to stroke her sex. She gasped and wiggled against him, and Judar couldn’t help but to grow more excited as he watched her face flush. She was completely soaked, and his fingers slipped into her easily, beginning to move them within her. He leaned his head on hers, his lips resting at her ear, watching her expression contort in pleasure as she tried to not make a sound.

“You’re going to regret what you just did to me. You think teasing is bad? Just wait until I don’t give you a second to breathe.”


	37. Blow Me pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we get a pt. 2 on that nswf Judar receiving oral? (continue the story)
> 
> Rating - Explicit; Detailed sex and cursing

Narrowing her eyes at him, Judar’s lover shook her head a bit, though couldn’t move much due to his grip on her neck. “That’s not even possible, we can’t make love up here.” Judar moved his hand to rest against the back of her neck, using gentle force to get her to move toward him. “Yes we can, there’s plenty of support up here.” A bit uncertain, she carefully moved to straddle him, her body tingling as she felt the heat of his cock between her legs. Where they were seated in the tree was like a small nook, and sure enough, there was enough space around him to support her knees and legs.

Not in the mood to wait, Judar leaned forward a bit, beginning to kiss and nibble at the delicate skin on her neck as his hands ran down her shoulders. As they moved, they displaced her clothing, pulling her robe down to reveal her breasts. A sharp gasp escaped her throat as he gripped onto them tightly, her body trembling as he bit her skin and teased her nipples. Her entire body was aching for him already, and Judar could tell. He chuckled a bit, smirking against her skin as one of his hands traveled down between her legs. “Sucking my dick turned you on that much, huh?”

She bit down onto her bottom lip as he began to stroke her, focusing directly on her clit. “N-no, I-“ She was interrupted as she felt the urge to moan, feeling his fingers slip into her. Though she knew she had to keep quiet, she also knew that Judar was going to do everything he could to try and force her to make noise. Judar loved hearing her moan, and the thought of hearing it while out in public like this was exciting to him. He didn’t care if someone heard or saw them, all he wanted was to feel himself inside of her.

Judar leaned up so that his face was level with hers, letting their lips brush as he spoke. “No? You’re telling me that didn’t turn you on?” She leaned her forehead on his as she struggled to stay quiet, feeling his fingers working quicker within her and the heel of his hand rub against her clit with each movement. “T-That’s not it, I-“ She gasped as she lifted her body up a bit more, feeling his fingers reach deeper into her. Judar took the chance to kiss and bite the soft skin of her breasts, increasing the speed of his fingers.

She lied her head back, beginning to rock her hips a bit with his movements, pleasure spiking as he bit and rolled his tongue around her nipples. She could barely even hear him speak, looking down at him to try and understand what he had said. Noticing that she didn’t hear him, he repeated himself, removing his fingers from her. “I think you planned on this. You weren’t even wearing anything under your robe.” His smirk grew as he watched her face flush darker and her expression become embarrassed, placing his hands on her hips.

“I didn’t really…. Maybe a little bit.” She placed her forehead back to rest against his, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other traveled down to grip onto still erect member. She adjusted her position and her hips a bit, lowering her hips down until his tip began to press into her. Her breathing heavy, she began to lower herself down onto him, only stopping when her hips met back with his. As she began to rock her hips, Judar brought a hand up to tangle into her hair at the back of her head, using slight force to pull her in closer to him.

As her movements became gradually more aggressive, Judar kissed her passionately, keeping her head in place even as she struggled to breathe. Though as the pleasure increased, his urge to hear her grew. He released the kiss, though kept a grip on her head, forcing her to look at him. “If you don’t make some noise… I’m going to stop you.” She shook her head, gripping onto him tighter as she began to move her body up and down, knowing he liked that more than when she just rocked her hips back and forth. “No you won’t-“ She spoke through jagged breathing, fighting against the urge to moan. “-You want to fuck me too badly.”

Judar moved to grip her hips, unable to help a groan of his own escaping as she changed the way she moved. “You’re the one that begged for it.” It was true, he didn’t want her to stop. He could feel her tightening around him the longer she moved, and he could tell she was getting close to her orgasm. He was as well, but he wanted- needed to hear her. Without warning, he tightened his grip on her hips, forcing her to lift up off of him. She gasped as he did this, trying to force her body back down onto him as she wiggled her hips.

“N-No, Judar! Please don’t do that!” She reached down and gripped onto his member with one of her hands while the other gripped his shoulder, beginning to stroke him in a desperate attempt to make him more compliant. A wide smirk crossed Judar’s face as he allowed her hips to hover closer, his tip pressing into the entrance of her throbbing cunt. “Are you going to moan like I said?” She nodded, almost on the verge of being frantic, removing her hand. “Yes, yes, I-“ Not letting her finish, Judar forced her hips down onto him, causing her to gasp and moan out loudly.

She immediately picked back up her pace from where she left off, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Just as she had said, she no longer restricted her voice, giving him exactly what he had wanted. He watched her body as she moved, beginning to feel the pressure building up within him, the sounds of her moans instantly spiking the pleasure for him. She began to rock her hips again, and within moments, her depths constricted against him in waves as her body jerked lightly.

The feeling of her squeezing around him so tightly, and the blissful sounds she made during her orgasm pushed Judar over the edge, allowing himself to release into her as she continued to roll her hips against him lightly. Leaning his head back against the tree with a groan, he patted one of her thighs gently. “See, was that so hard?” She lied her body against his, her face flushing as she could feel them pulsing against each other. “I can’t believe you made me do that… Someone must have heard me.”

Judar snickered, giving a slap to her backside that caused her to jerk lightly. “Nah, I put up a sound barrier to block out your noise.”

“You tricked me!?”


	38. No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Feeling kinda shit about my chronic illnesses so can I have a fluff scenario where his fem s/o breaks down and is like “you never signed up for dealing with my sickness. You can find someone else.” And he comforts them?
> 
> Rating - Teen; Cursing

Judar sighed as he looked down his lover sitting beside him, having been unsuccessful in calming the fit she was currently having. Well, he found it a bit unfair considering what she was going through as a fit. In reality, it was more of a break down, but she seemed to refuse to tell him what it was even about. She had been moping about for days now, and growing a bit sick of it, Judar tried to confront her about what was going on. Almost immediately, she had burst into tears, unable to even speak to him through her sobbing.

Now, he had been sitting beside her on their bed for a while, just giving her some time to try and calm down. He was a bit frustrated, wishing he could just dig through her brain and find out what was bothering her so much. Taking his chances, he decided to try and speak again, feeling like she got the worst of it all out already. “Come on, just tell me what’s going on. Seriously.” His lover hiccuped as she tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they were only replaced by fresh ones immediately.

“What’s wrong-“ She spoke through her ragged breaths and hiccups. “-Is me. I’m wrong.” She covered her face with her hands, body trembling from her emotional distress. Judar frowned, leaning back on his hands a bit, his foot tapping with impatience on the wooden floor. “What the hell is that even supposed to mean?” A new wave of emotions coming upon her, she pulled her legs up onto the bed and hid her face in her knees as she hugged them tightly.

“I’m wrong for you. I’m just a burden to you.”

Judar had his eyes on her back as he watched it heave in and out with her frantic breathing, obviously struggling to get air into her lungs. He felt bad watching her suffer like this, but his frustration about not knowing what she meant was annoying him. “I still don’t know what you’re getting at.” She shook her head, her hair falling to hide what little of her face he could see. “My sickness. It’s not fair to you that you have to deal with it, too. You didn’t sign up for it…. You deserve to find someone else…”

Narrowing his eyes at her, he sat up, placing his hand on her back as he spoke with a sneer. “Are you serious? That’s what this babbling is about? That’s the stupidest shit you’ve ever said. And you say some stupid shit.” His lover turned her head to look at him, not sure how to take his words. “Don’t say that to me. It’s true! I’m putting you through unnecessary stress over my sickness… You can just find someone else!” She gave a small gasp as Judar grabbed her, pulling her over and forcing her onto his lap.

Though he was obviously growing more frustrated with her attitude, he held her close to him, his embrace tight and comforting. Still, she continued to hiccup and sob into his chest, holding onto him tightly. Judar sighed, scooting them back so he could lean against the headboard of the bed. “Seriously. If I had a problem, I’d be long gone already. I don’t know what even got you all upset like this.” He buried his face into her hair, tightening his grip on her. “I don’t care if you have a sickness or something. I don’t want anyone else.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. But if you keep crying, I might change my mind. I expect it to stop in five seconds.”


	39. Married Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name omitted) asked:
> 
> For the 100th post special, I thought it would be super cute to do a wedding scenario! But a little different. Like they had a traditional kou wedding, and when he goes her hometown, she sort of explains to him that the village doesn’t see their marriage as “valid” bc it wasn’t done according to their tradition, so he immediately suggested getting remarried à la his s/o’s traditional way. It would be so cool to pick a tribal or even gypsie inspired theme? Up to you! I thought it would be fluffy
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar yawned loudly as he leaned back on his hands, able to support himself even against the breeze that disturbed the flying carpet he and his lover were riding. She grumbled beside him, reaching up to cover her mouth as she yawned as well, the action infectious. “Don’t yawn like that, Judar. I’m tired, too.” With a huff, Judar bumped her gently with his knee, prompting her to look over at him. “I can’t help it, I’m exhausted. This is the longest carpet ride ever… Why does your home village have to be so far away!”

Frustrated, he flopped back to lay down, allowing his legs to dangle over the edge of the carpet. With a small sigh, his lover reached over and took his hand gently. Her touch calmed him nearly instantly and he looked back up at her, catching her soft gaze with his own. She gave him a soft smile, rubbing his hand gently with her thumb. “We’re almost there. It’s just over these last few mountains.” Judar brought his other arm up and tucked it under his head for support, scoffing softly. “It’d better be.”

He kept his gaze on the back of her head as she turned to look forward again. “Thank you for coming out here with me. The instant I sent them notification of our marriage, they insisted we come out immediately.” She giggled softly, filling Judar’s stomach with butterflies. “Who knows what they have waiting for us… My family can be a little excitable.” Judar shifted his position a bit, allowing one leg to begin swinging. “Maybe they’re pissed I married you without meeting them or getting their approval.”

“That would be my fault, I neglected to include them because of distance…. But that could very well be it. I will take fault for that, of course. We didn’t exactly follow tradition…” She spoke with a quiet voice, almost as if she were thinking out loud. Judar frowned, wiggling her arm a bit as he tightened the grip on her hand. “Hey, no way. You’re not taking all the fault for stuff on your own. You’re my wife now, I have even more responsibility to look after you.” He couldn’t see his lover’s face, but he knew that she must have been blushing by the way her body tensed inward a bit from obvious embarrassment.

Suddenly, her attention was pulled elsewhere as she learned forward a bit, looking out over the edge of the carpet. “Look, Judar, there it is!” She pointed forward with her free hand and Judar was quick to sit up, putting his free hand up to shield his eyes from the sun so he could see better. Sure enough, just at the base of a mountain, a small village came into view. Well, it was small to Judar’s standards, but he’s sure that for the people that lived there, it was plenty big enough. Still, he couldn’t help being a bit snarky, his nose crinkling a bit in distaste as he looked down at the village

“A bit small, isn’t it…? You always described it as this super grand place, I expected more.” He turned his gaze to her, not surprised at all by the glare turned his direction. His lover crossed her arms, releasing his hand. “Don’t be so rude! It’s nothing like the palace or the capital, but it was an amazing place to grow up! You work hard and gain respect from everyone, even the leaders don’t ever sit on their butts and do nothing.” She looked back at Judar after her little speech, growing only more irritated at the look of pure disgust on his face.

“That seems awful… How is that a fun childhood? Nothing but work, yuck.” He glowered down at the village as they grew closer, noticing small specks coming out between the buildings to gaze at them. He looked back at his lover as she smacked him gently on the arm. He quickly began regretting ever opening his mouth as she began to scold him, barely listening to her as she went on and on about how hard work was important, and that it was better than being a spoiled brat with nothing to do. Growing frustrated with her rambling, he reached over and covered her mouth. “Okay, okay, I get it! Sorry for picking on your village.”

His lover reached up and pulled his hand off her mouth as they began their descent, growing closer to a group of people standing in the middle of the village. “You have to be respectful, Judar. Please.” Judar observed his lovers worried expression and he sighed, nodding as he held her hand gently. “I will.” He began to stand up on the carpet, helping her up as well. Before the carpet could even get five feet from the ground, his lover could no longer contain her excitement and she jumped off the carpet, running into the arms of two people Judar assumed were her parents.

As she hugged them both and cried with them, the group of people gathered around them, all spouting welcoming words. Judar landed the carpet and stood back silently, honestly feeling totally awkward in the situation. It was way too mushy for him, though he had a feeling he was going to be dragged into it any second. _Be respectful._ He told himself. _This is important to her, don’t be an asshole._ Suddenly, he could feel a horrible tickle in his nose from the dust rising from the ground around them and he sneezed. It was so powerful that he had to double over a bit, reaching up to rub his nose as he sniffed.

Straightening back up, he nearly jumped out of his skin, noticing everyone except his lover glowering at him with what he could only describe as distrust. Trying to keep his cool, though still only succeeding at being completely awkward, he raised his right hand in greeting. “Uh, hi?” Judar’s eyes moved to his lover as he heard her speak, noticing a very large man still hugging her. “Daddy?” She spoke softly, gaining the mans attention as he looked down at her. “Daddy, that’s Judar. U-Uhm, the man I told you about in my letter?”

Judar felt his skin crawl as the man release her and began to walk over, and Judar felt like a dwarf as the man towered over him. “You?” The man spoke with a deep voice, immediately crushing any confidence Judar could muster. “Yeah. I’m Judar, Magi of the Kou-“

“I don’t care who or what you are, boy. What makes you think you’re worthy to date my daughter?”

Growing a bit annoyed with the mans attitude, Judar placed his hands on his hips. “I’m not just dating her anymore, she’s my wife.” Immediately, the group around them began to gasp and chatter amongst themselves, and Judar’s annoyance at the situation only spiked. Timidly, Judar’s lover scuttled her way over, stopping by her father. “Daddy, remember I told you in my letter, we got married in the Kou-“

“I don’t care what happened there! It was not in the presence of our elders or given my blessing, it is not a valid marriage!” The man’s loud voice boomed through the air, and Judar watched as his words brought tears to his lovers eyes. “N-no, Daddy, that’s not fair! We’ve been together for years, and he has a high status in the Empire’s Palace, he’s a really important person.” The large man sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I cannot accept it. You knew our traditions, yet you failed to follow them-“

“What are they?”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Judar as he spoke. The man in front of him crossed his arms over his chest. “You would have to prove yourself to me and the elders here in the village that you are worthy of such a woman. Then, you would have to go through our marriage customs, which takes three months before the final ceremony.” Judar’s lover kept her eyes on the ground, her heart crushed. She knew that Judar would not have the patience for any of this, and would rather just go home and live out their married life there, ignoring the customs of her home. Yet, she was shocked by the sound of his voice, looking back up at him in awe.

“Let’s do it, then.” Judar spoke with a grin on his face, his confidence no longer crushed by the presence of this man. He held his hand out towards his lover and she took it gently, making her way over to him. “I married her for a reason, you know? I don’t share love very easily, if at all, so of course I’m willing to prove it for her.” He moved his arm to rest around his lover as she began to sob quietly, hiding her face in his chest.

“I’d marry her a million times over if I could. So bring it on, Pops.”


	40. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name omitted) asked:
> 
> For the 100th post special can you do write a scenario where Judar and his daughter are sick and his S/O does heir best to take care of both of their needs ((I imagine Judar being really needy and constantly asking for something, same goes for his daughter)). I love your blog and Judar was my first anime crush. Seeing a blog like this made me super happy knowing someone loved my emo Magi just as much as I did. Anyway, I love your work and please continue to write.
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar groaned out loudly in discomfort from his place under the covers, his entire body aching. He had been extremely sick for a few days now, trapped in the confines of his room with nothing to do but lay there and suffer. In truth, he had just a cold with a fever that wasn’t too severe, but being the overdramatic person he was, he couldn’t help but to feel like he was dying. Forcing his eyes open, he squinted against the dim light of the room, looking around. He had just woken up from a very uncomfortable nap, and he was feeling a bit dizzy.

Behind him, he heard a small, high pitched groan that mimicked his own. Rolling over to lay on his back, he looked beside him to see his young daughter, being just as dramatic as he was. She had fallen sick shorty after he had, and Judar couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty that he had gotten her stick. She flopped her arms out on either side of her, exchanging exhausted glances with him. “Daddy, I’m thirsty.” Judar nodded, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Me too, kiddo. Babe!” He called as loud as his hoarse voice would allow him, hoping his lover could hear him.

Sure enough, she came into the room within a few minutes, worried expression on her face. “Yes, are you okay?” Judar let his arm fall back onto the bed, looking up at her. “We need water.” Both he and his daughter spoke in perfect unison, both in the same pathetic, dramatic whiny tone of voice. Unable to help a small giggle at their request, she walked over to a bowl that had water in it. “You two are a little ridiculous.” Judar glowered at his lover as he watched her, forcing his aching muscles to sit up as he sniffed, attempting to clear up his congested nose.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He took the wooden cup his lover handed to him, looking down at the cool water inside. He began to drink as he daughter sat up, getting assistance from her mother in drinking from her own cup. As he finished, he gave a small wince from the pain in his throat, the water doing little to help it. “Ugh… This is awful.” He looked down at his lover, watching as she gently stroked their daughter’s hair to calm her.

“My poor babies…” She spoke softly, and Judar could feel his face flush at her referring to him that way. He gave a hoarse chuckle as he lied back down. “Babies, huh?” His lover stood as she took the cup from him, placing it on a table beside the bed. Walking over to a larger bowl of water, she dipped two cloths, allowing them to soak. After ringing out the excess water, she came back to the bed, sitting beside him. “Well, she’s a baby. You’re just being dramatic.” She gently moved Judar’s hair out of his face as he huffed, placing the folded-up cloth on his forehead. “I am not being dramatic. You’re just being mean.”

His lover smiled down at him as she stroked his hair gently, the feeling of the cool cloth and her touch instantly soothing him. “Just relax. You’re fever is lower today.” Judar cracked a weary smile at her, feeling sleep tugging at him again already. “Yeah? Sweet.” They both gave a small jump as their daughter sneezed loudly beside them, prompting her mother to quickly move over and help wipe the snot from her face. “Goodness, baby.” She placed the cool cloth on her forehead as well. The child sniffed, wiggling uncomfortably under the covers. “I want to be better, mommy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Judar said with a huff. “I hate this.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll both be better soon.” His lover stood, beginning to leave the room again. Judar frowned, watching her go. “No, wait!” She stopped and turned around, a bit of annoyance peeking through her patient demeanor. “What is it?” Judar glanced around, trying to think of a reason to get her to stay with them. “Uh… Can you fix my pillow for me?” His daughter sat up a bit, catching onto his ruse. “I’m cold mommy, can I have more blankets?”

Narrowing her eyes at them, Judar’s lover stayed in the doorway for a moment before turning to come back to them.

“You just want me to stay, don’t you?”

In unison, “Maybe.”


	41. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello May i have mhh, some after sex fluffy with Judal? 8) like something sweet ;///; can be nsfw too e///e
> 
> Rating - 'Teen', sexually suggestive

Judar gripped onto the hips of his lover tightly as he tried to control his ragged panting, only just becoming aware of the sweat that coated his trembling body. His arms moved to wrap around his lover as she collapsed onto him, nuzzling her face into his neck as she cuddled into him with a soft, satisfied groan. Judar couldn’t help but to give an exhausted chuckle, reaching one of his hands down to pat her backside gently. “Feeling alright, there, champ?” She wiggled a bit from his teasing, and Judar could feel his now flaccid member slip out of inside her from her movement.

“Be quiet, Judar.” She spoke with a muffled voice, her face still hidden. “Of course I’m tired, you ran me ragged.” After a moment of rest, she sat up, gazing down at the smug expression on his face. “What’s that look for?” Judar began to run his hands up and down her sides, squeezing lightly as if massaging her skin. “What? I’m glad I could satisfy you, is all.” Unable to help small giggles, his lover moved her hands to grip his face gently, squishing it. “Who said you did?”

With a gasp, Judar squeezed her sides at her ribs, causing her to instantly burst out laughing and crumble back onto him, trying to wiggle away from his grasp. He did not yield, following her even as she rolled over off him. “You’d better take that back!” He wrapped his legs around hers so she could not flee, continuing with his torture as she struggled to breathe through her laughing. “N-never!” Judar narrowed his eyes at her, wide malicious grin stretching across his face. “Never, huh? Are you sure about that?”

Unable to answer him as she gasped for breath, she reached up and gripped his face again with both hands. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Skeptical expression crossing his squished features, he brought his torture to close. “Admit it.” A pout on her face, she glanced around, cheeks flushing as she grew embarrassed to admit such a thing openly. “You’re really going to make me say it?” Nodding, Judar put his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he yawned loudly. “Damn right… Say it.” She cuddled her body into his, already able to tell that he was growing sleepy. In fact, she could feel sleep tugging at her mind as well, unable to help but yawn after him.

“Mmm… Will you settle for ‘I love you’?”

Judar huffed as he buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent and absorbing her warmth. She fit so perfectly in his arms and he couldn’t deny that her words made his stomach flutter. Though, sleep was pulling at his mind, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to resist much longer. “Well, if that’s all you got, I guess I’ll have to make do.” He could feel her lips stretch into a smile against his chest before she spoke softly. “Let’s get some rest. Maybe you can show me how much you love me when we wake up.”

“How would you like me to show you?”

“Buy staying with me forever.”

Judar gave an airy chuckle, on the verge of falling to the void that was unconsciousness. “I think I can do that.”


	42. Irreversible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the 100th post request, Can I please have Judar and his S/O learning that their baby had been born blind?
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar sighed as he sat beside his lover, feeling quite exhausted from the days turmoil’s. It has been a non -stop day of running around, meeting with multiple different types of healers and magicians. They had been looking for an answer to a question that had been plaguing them since the birth of their child just two months ago. Now, at their last stop, the two were waiting impatiently in a small room while their child was examined elsewhere. Judar could feel the stress and anxiety over the situation literally radiating from his lover as he gazed down at her, his eyes catching on the nervous bouncing of her leg.

Hating to see her so stressed, he reached his hand over and placed it on her thigh, using a strong but comforting grip to quell the nervous habit. “Hey, you’d better give that leg a rest or it might just fall off.” With a heavy sigh, his lover reached up and ran shaking hands through her hair, leaning back in her seat. She gripped onto his hand with both of hers tightly, turning her nervous gaze up to look at him. “I can’t help it, I’m so nervous. If this healer says the same thing, then that’s it…” Her voice began to tremble towards the end of her sentence, her eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Judar’s grip on her thigh tightened, using his free hand to come around and place on top of her trembling hands. “Just try to breathe, alright? We have to be level headed about this.” It was too late for that, however, as his lover began to hiccup, taking in sharp breaths as she tried to contain her sobbing. She hung her head as the tears began to flow, and Judar could feel the light plop of the tears against the back of his hand. “But our poor baby… How could he live a life like this?” Judar couldn’t seem to find words to say, all his attempts to comfort her since this all began ending up in vain.

Though, he was mostly lost for words because he himself was panicking. What was he supposed to do? For such a situation as this, all his powers and status could do nothing to help them. Magic could heal progressive blindness, sure, but being born with it? That was something that kept coming up with each healer they met.

_He was born with it, it cannot be fixed._

It made Judar feel sick. That is why they went to all these different healers that day, to try and find someone who knew something or could say for sure that his son was in fact blind. Though, Judar didn’t need someone with a fancy title for him to know. He could tell, just from the way the child acted. Visual stimulation prompted no response and the child was very easily startled by noises, more than Judar thought to be normal. Sure, he had no idea how a baby so young was supposed to act, but he could just feel in his twisted gut that something wasn’t right.

Both he and his lover glanced up as the healer returned into the small room from behind a door, carrying their child in her arms. Before he could even think about moving, his lover shot up out of her seat and walked over to the woman, gently taking their child back from her. “W-well? She spoke with a trembling voice, and Judar could see that her body was shaking just as violently. The healer frowned, giving a small shake of her head. “I’m sorry, but I cannot find any way to fix such blindness. Since he was born with it, there is nothing to reverse, you see.” 

Noticing her sway a bit, Judar quickly stood and went to his lover, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her steady. Holding her child close to her and containing her emotions the best she could, she gave a polite, small bow to the woman. Though, she could not speak, for fear that she might lose what little control she had over herself. So, she turned and began to walk away towards the exit, prompting Judar to follow. Once again, he was stuck on what to say, knowing that any words of encouragement would fall on deaf ears.

Judar and his lover both sat down onto the carpet they had been using for travel and began their way back home. After a short while of awful silence, Judar finally got the courage to look down at his lover and child, feeling an awful tugging at his heart as he observed them. His lover was simply gazing at the child resting in her arms, stroking the small fluff of hair on his head as tears streamed down her face. A small smile crossed the child’s lips with each new stroke, though it brought no joy to either of them. Feeling defeated, Judar shifted his position closer to his lover, putting his arm around her gently. She leaned on him, though continued with her gentle action of affection towards the child.

“I’ll figure something out.” Judar spoke through a dry throat, tightening his grip on his lover. “There’s not way that Magic can do nothing. I will figure it out…”

“I know you will.”


	43. It's Offical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Congrats on 100 posts! For the special could you do Judar and his S/O on their wedding day?
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar swallowed the lump in his throat, trying his best to control the trembling of his body as he kept his gaze locked on some random spot on the wooden floor. He felt suffocated, the urge to reach up and unbutton the collar of his shirt and free his neck almost unbearable. The suffocating feeling was only heightened by the fact that his tuxedo jacket was on the verge of being too small, and he knew he should have tried harder to get one way before the deadline. But, even though his lover had pestered him constantly, he still waited until the last minute, and was left with a jacket that squeezed him. 

What a stupid thing to focus on, he thought. His jacket, like that was the most important thing at the moment. Sure, he felt like it might rip at any movement he made, though he had already tested that theory in the room he had gotten ready in. To his relief, it did not rip at the time, but he couldn’t help but think it must have gotten tighter on his way out to his current spot. What was taking them so damn long to start? He had to take a piss, and it was only making his body quiver even more. Please hurry up… Seriously, this is taking forever. 

In truth, he had only been in his place for a few minutes, but it felt like a million years. All their rehearsals, this moment hadn’t felt like this. Now, it felt more real, more official. Well, of course it was official, he mentally yelled at himself. You’re actually getting married right now, man. This is the real deal. His thoughts only made his body tremble more, and he brought his hands around to the front of his body so he could grip one with the other, being sure to hold on tightly as to try and quell the nausea growing in his gut. 

Why was he so scared? He was marrying the most important person in the world to him. He loved them more than anything, and he had been so excited to marry them in the months approaching this day. But, this entire time as he was rushed around and prepared, he was full of nerves. Many had told him this was normal, that being nervous for something so important was expected. ‘Just so long as you don’t get cold feet and run out on them.’ Their father had told Judar, towering over him in such a menacing manner that Judar could barely find it in himself to respond. 

No matter how scared he was, though, he would never do such a thing. Not to them. They had been the only person he really truly loved, and he would never let them slip through his fingers like that. He was here, he was doing it, and it suddenly became all too real as music began to play, scaring Judar so badly he almost lost control of his bladder. He knew that this music was just the beginning, however, with the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen approaching the stage he had been waiting on. Taking in deep breaths, he turned a bit to be able to watch them approaching. 

They came in pairs, splitting to their respective sides as they reached the stairs to the stage. Then, the important people of the family. Well, of her family, anyway, taking their seats at the first row of chairs. For the first time, Judar noticed how many people had actually showed up, and that only spiked his nerves. If he fucked up, so many people would know, and he would just end up embarrassing his lover more than anything. He had to stay composed. He could do it, he kept telling himself, even as the music changed and everyone stood.

He could do it, even as the stupid brats he didn’t really like from her family began down the aisle. One haphazardly throwing flower petals while the other walked with tender perfection towards the stage, a small white pillow in his tiny hands. Judar could see the shine of the rings on the pillow, and he could only pray that he wouldn’t trip and the rings would be lost under the feet of the crowd or between the gaps in the wooden floor. This thought only distracted him from his nerves for a moment, until he knew who was going to be coming out next. 

Judar’s eyes were pulled from the small child that came up to stand near him back out to the entrance, once again almost completely losing his composure as he saw them, beginning to walk out with their father at their side. He had to squeeze his own hands even tighter, able to feel his face flush to the point where it felt like it was on fire. Though, the closer they got, the more Judar felt like he might just lose his mind. Every inch of them was perfection, and he felt the urge to just snatch them up and run away from all these peering eyes. 

Within moments, his lover was released by their father and they approached to stand next to Judar, beaming up at him with a flushed face and teary eyes. As they turned to face each other and Judar took their hands in his, he could feel that they were trembling just as much as he had been, if not more. No matter how nervous he had been feeling, he was sure it was nothing compared to how they had been. They had waited years for Judar to finally as for this, constantly hinting and pressing him on the situation. When he had finally asked, he was sure they were going to straight up pass out, though they held it together long enough to say yes. 

Now, he felt comforted with their hands in his, and he was able to smile down at them, and he felt that everything was right as their face lit up at his smile. He could barely hear what the old man beside them was saying, too focused on observing every inch of his lovers perfection. Before he knew it, they had exchanged vows and he the cold metal of the ring on his finger made everything feel so much more real. Though, his body flushed with heat as he was finally able to kiss them, the crowd below clapping and cheering. 

It was official, they were his forever, and he planned to cherish every second of it.


	44. A Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ah! I love your blog! For the 100th post special could you do Judar with an S/O who’s a King’s candidate?
> 
> Rating - 'Teen'

“Come on, Judar, will you please take me into another dungeon?” 

“Huh?” Judar grumbled as he lifted his head up out of his silk pillow, turning to look at his lover beside him. He glowered at them through a sleepy gaze, his hair more disheveled than it normally was, having been in the middle of attempting to take a well deserved nap. Well, only he thought it was well deserved, having been forced this way and that all day to take care of political bullshit that he didn’t feel like doing that day. Now, his lover was the one to bug him, laying beside him with a pathetic, pouty expression. It annoyed him. 

With as much effort as he could manage at the time, he reached over and placed his hand over his lovers face, shoving his own back into his pillow. He had been laying on his stomach, and was quite comfortable. “Do we seriously have to talk about that right now?” His voice was muffled, and his lover was actually surprised he could breathe with how far his face was hidden. They sighed behind his hand, reaching up to gently remove it from their face. Judar did not put up much protest, already feeling sleep tugging at his mind. 

“Come on, Judar, you always put it off. I thought you liked taking people into dungeons. What’s so different about me?” They held his hand gently, and after a moment of silence, Judar returned the grip on their hand. Sluggishly, he rolled over onto his side, reaching up to rub the sleep from his face with his free hand as he sighed loudly. “It is different with you. I just don’t decide who I want to take into dungeons. You know that. Only Kouen in this country can have more than one Djinn.” Judar watched the frown grow on their face, forcing his tired body to sit up as he finished speaking. 

They shook their head, still being defiant. Their stubbornness was something that Judar both loved and hated, but at this moment, it was getting on his nerves. “I don’t see why. Just because I’m not royalty doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to try. It’s those people that you work with, right? They tell you-” Before they could finish speak, Judar put a hand over their mouth, his grip firm and his glare as sharp as daggers. He could feel them begin to tremble, and the look of shock on their face did little to make Judar feel any remorse for doing that to them. 

Keeping his hand in place, he forced his lover to lay down onto the back, moving himself to hover over them. Their face began to flush, and the gazed up at him with a mixed expression of fear and embarrassment. How stupid, Judar thought. They couldn’t actually think he was going to hurt them. He just couldn’t stand it when they brought up things like that, and they knew damn well it made him angry. He brought his face in closer to theirs, his hand still firmly over their mouth. “Don’t ever bring that up. I’ve told you that already. I shouldn’t have ever taken you into that first one, because now you could be involved. That’s the last thing I wanted. Besides, only Royalty are allowed to have a Djinn in this country. The only reason you haven’t been executed is because I stood up for you. I hope you understand that. If you get another one, with or without me, I can’t guarantee your safety.” 

Their gaze softened as he spoke, and once Judar could see the understanding in their eyes, he removed his hand from over their mouth. He settled his body down into theirs, keeping himself propped up with his arms resting on either side of their head. With a tenderness completely opposite to the empty gaze in his eyes, Judar moved some hair out of their face. “You have enough power, now. Of course, as a Magi, I want as much power as I can get for this country. But, as your lover, I can’t let you.” His hand fell to rest on their cheek, his thumb stroking across their bottom lip gently. Face flushing and body beginning to tremble, they moved to put their arms around him gently. “Why?” 

Judar was silent for a long moment as he stared down at them, before he finally leaned in and caught their lips with his own. As they kissed passionately, their bodies melding together, Judar could feel the overwhelming feeling to protect them. He couldn’t tell them about the war and death that was approaching this country and all the others of the world. He had already doomed them by allowing them to have one metal vessel, and now, he had to do everything he could to prevent them from obtaining another one. 

He could not allow them to become another pawn.


	45. Naked Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> nsfw scenario of judar sneaking into his s/o's room to give her a surprise while she's sleeping but when he pulls the covers away he finds out that his s/o sleeps in the nude.
> 
> Rating - Mature, detailed foreplay.

Judar yawned loudly as he walked down the hallway, his movements sluggish and his mind fading away in boredom. It was very late into the night, and he had been unable to sleep. Bored and frustrated, he had decided to go for a little walk, just to try and calm his raging thoughts. In truth, he knew exactly why he couldn’t sleep. He had been missing his lover, having not seen her that entire day. They had been so busy with their own respective duties that he hadn’t even gotten a single glimpse of her. This annoyed him, as he had grown to enjoy and crave her company, which is exactly how he was feeling now. He was in need of her touch, but he knew he couldn’t go to her right now. 

She had to be asleep by now, and he knew that his presence would probably only annoy her. But, as this thought crossed his mind, he became annoyed with himself. What did it matter if she got annoyed? She was the one who had been hinting at him spending the nights with her lately, though he had continually declined. He wasn’t sure why he had kept declining her invitations. They had been together for a while, now, and it wasn’t like their relationship was new to intimacy. It was funny, Judar had thought, that they would have sex before spending a night together. Their passion for each other was quite intense, however, and these thoughts only made Judar’s body burn for her. 

That was it, he decided. He was going to go see her, and if she got mad at him, then that was all there was to it. He was sure he could calm her down, one way or another. So, with a new found purpose, he quickly began to make his way over to her room. Maybe if she was too into sleep, he would still get into bed with her, and surprise her in the morning with him being there. That would be hilarious, he thought to himself, wide grin spreading across his face. Judar grew so excited to see her, in fact, that he began to fly down the hallway instead of walk. It was faster, and there was no one to get in his way this late at night, anyway. 

Finally, he reached her room, landing silently on his feet at her door. From the crack along the bottom of the door, he could see that there was a faint flickering light. He knew that this was the candle she said she always had lit at night, as she liked to have some light while sleeping. He thought it was stupid, as it could easily fall and catch fire or something else like that. As silently as he could, he began to slide the door open, a bit annoyed at the slight rattle it made. Once he got it open enough, he slipped inside, closing it back behind him. 

With his back to the room, he listened for any noise or movement. Satisfied that there was none and the door had not disturbed her, he began to make his way further into the room. He had been in here before, and was easily able to make his way around in the dim light from the single candle that flickered by her bedside. Much to his frustration, he still could not quite see her, as a divider with semitransparent fabric blocked her bed from the rest of the room. He walked as quietly and delicately as he could, cursing at himself silently each time the wood creaked under his weight. 

He stopped on the outside of the divider, eyes locked on the flickering shadow of her form behind it. For some reason, Judar began to feel nervous, and he grew frustrated with himself. Why would he be nervous? Stupid, he thought, continuing to make his way around the divider. The instant he laid eyes on her, he felt his face flush, a bit overwhelmed by the beauty of her sleeping form in the candlelight. Though the thin sheet covered most of her body, the edge of it stopped at her chest, and Judar could see from her bare shoulders and arm resting above her head that she was not wearing anything. In fact, as he focused further on her body, he could see the clear form of her figure beneath the thin fabric of the sheet. 

_She sleeps naked?!_ Judar’s mind began to race with thoughts of this, feeling his face flushing and his chest growing tight. His hands involuntarily twitched and his body ached to move forward, but he found himself trapped with his eyes locked on her body. The spell was suddenly broken, however, as she moved, stretching both arms up over her head as a small groan slipped from her lips. Her body soon settled back into place on her stomach, hugging onto the pillow that her head rested on. Now, the sheet had fallen to her mid back, revealing the delicate skin and sleek figure. 

No longer able to stand it, Judar made his way over to the bedside, gripping the edge of the sheet. Slowly and carefully, he pulled it away from her body, until her entire figure down to her knees was bare to him. He still could not believe that she slept in the nude like this, even on a slightly chilly night such as this one. As carefully as he could, he let his fingers rest against the skin between her shoulder blades, slowly starting to move them down along her spine. Her skin was like silk, and he was surprised how badly he had missed touching it. Noticing that she didn’t respond, he became more bold, placing his entire hand onto her form. 

She gave another soft groan, releasing the hold she had on her pillow and rolling back over to rest on her back. His face flushed hotter and he could feel his member beginning to throb against the black fabric of his pants as he watched her. He felt as if her breasts were taunting him, daring him to touch the sensitive skin. Unable to resist their form, Judar took one in his hand, rolling his thumb over her erect nipple with a gentle touch. He began to grow curious as he watched her face tense slightly, wondering how much he could to do her in this moment. How deep did she sleep, and when would she finally awake to notice him touching her like this?

Slowly, his free hand began to slide down her stomach, increasing the intensity of his grip on her breast and teasing of her nipples. As her breathing began to increase, her body wiggled, her legs spreading a bit as if inviting him in. Accepting the invitation, Judar let his fingers slip between her legs, running his fingers along her sex. She was already starting to become wet, and her body trembled at his touch as he focused his rubbing on her clit. He could feel his body begin to burn with impatience, watching her wiggle and moan softly with her face flushed and body covered in goosebumps. He wanted her badly, but his curiosity won over his needs, deciding to wait to see when she would wake. 

Though, as she suddenly moaned his name softly, he knew he couldn’t wait for her to wake anymore, slipping two of his fingers inside of her. As he worked them inside of her, she gasped and began to stir, though she couldn’t even get her eyes open before Judar leaned in and kissed her passionately. It took her a moment of realization before she returned the favor, moaning into the kiss as she moved one of her arms around his neck. The other traveled down to his pants, moving them out of the way before gripping onto his member firmly. 

Judar released the kiss for a moment, locking his gaze with hers as he removed his fingers from her, but still ran them up and down along her sex. “Took you long enough to wake up.” She gave a sly smile up towards him, tightening her grip on her member a bit. “Looks like someone missed me. This wouldn’t have happened if you’d come to spend the night with me like I said.” 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer from now on.”


	46. My Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> XD i know it is not halloween whatsoever...but could i get a funny/fluffy scenario of judal trying to force his lover into wearing a maid outfit? thank u
> 
> Rating - 'Teen'

Judar couldn’t resist a chuckle as his lover stared up at him in suspicion, holding the neatly wrapped box out towards them, trying to get them to take it. He bounced it in his hands a bit, causing the curly bow on top to shuffle about. “Come on, it’s nothing dangerous! Just take it!” He watched as his lover crossed their legs up onto the bed, still eyeing the box nervously. “You never just randomly get me a present. It has to be a prank like it always is!” Judar shook his head, plopping the box down onto their lap, causing them to lift their arms up in disgust, like he had just spilt a nasty concoction on them. “It’s not, I swear! Come on, just open it.”

His lover narrowed their eyes at him as they slowly reached down to the box, beginning to pull on the bow first. “I swear, if this is something that’s going to scare me, you will be sleeping outside.” Judar gave a small pout as he crossed his arms. “Oh, shut up. It’s not going to scare you.” They shook their head as they ripped at the neat wrapping paper, still obviously very nervous. “That’s not comforting at all, just because it wont scare me doesn’t mean I’ll like it.” Soon enough, they were down to a plain white box, tossing all the wrapping onto the floor by Judar’s feet. Judar shifted the position he was standing in a bit, moving to rest his hands on his hips in impatience.

His lover moved the box around in their hands, observing each side of it, giving a small grunt in surprise at the fact that each side was completely blank. “Weird.” They said, eyeing Judar suspiciously again. Still, he stood there with a sly smile on his face. “Just open the damn thing!” Sighing in defeat, they opened the box, confusion apparent on their face as they observed the black and white fabric resting neatly folded inside. Allowing the box to rest on their lap, they grabbed the article of clothing and pulled it out of the box, gasping as they realized what it was.

“No way, Judar! No!” They shoved the maid outfit back into the box, and Judar busted out laughing at how flushed their face grew. “Aw, come on! I got it just for you!” His lover shook their head, shoving the box off their lap and letting it fall to the floor, crossing their arms in defiance. “No! You can’t make me do that!” Huffing, Judar reached down and picked up just the outfit, shoving it back towards them. “Just put the damn thing on! I spent money on it, you have to wear it. And these.” He reached around into his back pocket and pulled out a small packet, also shoving it into his lover’s face. When they realized the small pack contained fishnet hose, their face only darkened, trying to shove both items back out of their face. “N-no, Judar! That’s so embarrassing!”

Sighing loudly, Judar let his arms fall to his side, still holding the two items as he leaned his head back in frustration. “You told me you would dress up for me sometimes!” Crossing their arms over their chest, they glared up at him. “Yeah, in something sexy! That’s not sexy, that’s embarrassing!” Judar brought his head back to rest normally, returning their glare with an annoyed one of his own. “It is sexy, to me.” After a moment of defiant silence, his lover sighed, holding their hands out towards him as they glared at the floor. “Fine, give them to me.” A wide grin spreading across his face, Judar plopped the items into their hands. “Yes!”

Dragging themselves off the bed, they headed towards the restroom, slamming the door shut behind them. “I hate you!” Judar laughed, flopping himself down onto the bed to lay down.

“Nah, you love me! Now hurry up, I need my servant to come please me.”


	47. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sorry for being so late! For the 100th post special could you do Judar’s S/O questioning and comforting Judar about his past?
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar… Can you please tell me about it?” 

“Tell you about what?” Judar mumbled in response, only half listening to his lover walking beside him. He was currently laying out on his staff, floating at a slow, lazy speed as they traveled down the hallway. He turned his head to look at his lover, resting his cheek on the cool metal of his armbands, his arms crossed in front of him. Looking them over as he waited for a response, he noticed that their eyes were downcast, and they seemed down. They took a quick glance at him before sighing, crossing their arms. “Now that you and Hakuryuu have… killed her. Can’t you tell me about it? What happened to you?” It was obvious that they were uncomfortable with the question, though Judar could guarantee that their uneasiness couldn’t compare to his own. 

The mere thought of it made his stomach clinch in anger and he frowned, turning his gaze away from them. “I’d rather not. It’s not like it’s important, anyway.” He flinched a bit as his lover placed their hand on his arm gently, the topic putting him on edge. His lover frowned but kept their hand in place. “But it’s a part of you. I feel like I should know… You really won’t tell me?” The discomfort was visible on his expression and his body was tense, unable to even look at them. Judar wasn’t sure if he even could say anything about it, even to his lover. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Judar halted the floating of his staff, moving to sit up on it normally. “Get on. I don’t want other people hearing me.” With some nervous fumbling, his lover got up onto the staff, a bit surprised at how comfortable it was to sit on. “I can see why you like to sleep on this thing so much.” Though he was still obviously tense, Judar couldn’t resist a small chuckle, the staff beginning to move at his silent command. “Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it, right?” His lover looked back at him, though noticed that there was no humor in his expression. In fact, it was completely blank and emotionless. They hadn’t seen that type of expression for a long time. 

Eventually, they were high in the sky and away from any spying ears. Trembling from being so high up, Judar’s lover scooted to sit closer to him, obviously scared. “W-we’re kind of high up here, aren’t we?” They looked up at him and Judar forced an empty smile onto his face. “Chill, I won’t let you fall.” With a small nod, they looked back down at their own lap, trying to get over this intense awkwardness between them. It was like they were suddenly strangers, and it upset them greatly. In fact, they began to regret ever bringing it up. 

“Judar, if it makes you this uncomfortable, then we don’t have to talk about it. I just want you to know that it would never change my opinion of you, it would only help me understand you better. That’s why I want to know…” They reached up to move some hair out of their face that had been disturbed by the breeze, still unable to look at him. Judar sighed after a moment more of silence, one of his legs begging to swing slightly, giving away his nervousness that he was trying to hide. “It’s really not as complicated as you might be thinking…” 

Then, he went on to explain it. All of it, every little dirty detail. The resentment in his voice was almost unbearable for his lover to listen to, but they did, absorbing everything he told them. By the end of it, they were nearly in tears, unable to believe that such a horrible thing would have happened to the person they loved so dearly. The silence returned between them as Judar finished, eyeing his lover closely to see their reaction. As he noticed the tears beginning to well in their eyes, anger began to bubble inside of him and he grabbed onto their arm, causing them to jump and looked at him in shock. 

His glare was dark and menacing, and his lover attempted to back away from him, but could not due to the firm grip he had on their arm. “Don’t you dare pity me. I don’t want or need it.” As his lover nodded in understanding, Judar calmed, his grip loosening and gently tugging his lover to come closer to him. As they leaned against him, he put his arm around them, keeping them close. His lover sniffed a bit as they calmed themselves, refusing to let a single tear fall, knowing that would upset him. “Thank you for telling me… It really does help me understand you. And I know you don’t want pity, but I just want to tell you… I’m sorry that happened to you. I can only hope that my being in your life helps to ease your suffering.” 

Judar chuckled, the humor returning to his voice. “You’re so serious. Now you know, I expect you to forget it and never bring it up again. Got it?” They turned their head to look up at him, feeling their face instantly flush at how close his face was to their own. Judar gripped onto their chin gently, tilting their head up a bit more to kiss them softly. Even though he was annoyed with having to talk about these things, he did feel better getting it out to them. He was happy with them at his side, and that’s all that he cared about. 

As he pulled away, a sly smirk came across his face as he gazed down at the pink face of his lover, and they immediately became nervous. “Wait, why are you looking at me like that?” Tightening his grip on them, Judar moved his other hand back down to grip onto his staff. “Ready?” Confused and scared, they shook their head, grabbing onto his arm to try and get away. “W-what, ready for what?!” Before they had any time to react, Judar pushed them both backwards, releasing his gravity magic and sending them both falling to the ground below.

Judar wondered as they fell, which was louder: his hysterical laughter or the blood curdling screams of his lover.


	48. Miss Priss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a scenario where Judar’s S/O is a Kou empire princess,this is for the 100th post prompt
> 
> Rating - 'Teen' Sexually suggestive

“And where do you think you’re going? You missed the meeting with the Emperor.”

Judar’s scowl was almost broken by the reaction of the woman below him, finding her reaction quite hilarious. Still, as he hovered in the air above her, his irritation persisted, even against the irresistible urge to go down and be with her. The woman’s face flushed brightly, though she quickly turned her back to him in a manner he could only describe as prudish, obviously flustered from him startling her. “I-I don’t have to explain anything to you, Priest.” Scoffing, Judar lowered himself closer to her, arms crossed. “Oh, Priest, is it?”

“That’s what you are, isn’t it?” She turned her nose up, the metal her highly decorated hair piece clattering softly. Judar narrowed his eyes at her as he finally landed, moving his hands to rest on his hips. “You haven’t called me that in a while. What are you all pissed off about, anyways?” The woman continued walking, still refusing to look at him. “I can call you whatever I wish. And again, I don’t have to explain anything to you, _Priest_.” The tone in which she said his title irritated him more than he already was, and he began to follow her. “Alright, Miss Priss, what’s the deal?” 

She only shook her head, though Judar could tell by her body language that she was flustered and embarrassed. She kept her arms in towards her body and her head was no longer up high. Instead of her proper composure, her shoulders were slumped, and she walked slowly. As he thought, a smirk crossed his features and he jogged to catch up with her until he was at her side. “You know, you weren’t calling me ‘Priest’ last night. In fact, some of the things you said were highly inappropriate for someone of your status.” He nudged her with his elbow, smirk stretching across his face as she only flushed darker, bringing her hands up to cover her face with her long sleeves.

“D-don’t you are say that out loud! You’re so vile!” She glared at him behind the fabric of her sleeves, her face so red Judar thought she might explode. Snickering, Judar put his arm around her waist, pulling her body snug against his. “Aw, don’t be like that. Just because you’re a princess doesn’t mean you get to be all snooty to me. You still haven’t told me why you’re acting like this.” The woman didn’t struggle, though she kept her face hidden. “I’m angry with you. How could you just be gone in the morning like that?”

Judar scrunched up his face a bit in confusion, reaching up to scratch the back of his head with his free arm. “Huh? Oh! Well, you know, you have like fifty servants come into your room in the morning. I didn’t exactly want to get caught butt naked in your bed. A princess is supposed to be pristine and well mannered, and stay a virgin until married, you know.” Judar pinched her backside on the outside of her clothing, causing her to squeal and jump away from him. “Y-you’re such a horrible man! I should never have even let you set eyes on me without clothes on.”

A wide grin spread across Judar’s face, chuckling again. “Yeah, but you can’t resist. You’ve been into me ever since we were kids. Now that we’re adults, you can’t help but jump on my d-“ Judar was cut off as she covered his mouth with her trembling hands, her embarrassment so obvious Judar thought she was going to pass out. “Don’t you dare talk like that! We shouldn’t even be out together in public like this!” Still grinning behind her hand, Judar narrowed his eyes at her. “No one’s around, chill.” He spoke with a muffled voice, her grip staying put as she glared up at him.

“Y-You can’t keep treating me this way. At this point, I am your lover, aren’t I?” Her voice was shaking, as if she had a hard time admitting such a thing. Judar reached up and gripped her hand, pulling it away from her face. “What, do you expect me to shower you with flowers and buy you a bunch of shit? You have your head up in the clouds, Princess.” Using his grip on her hand, Judar pulled her body up against his, his hand placed firmly on her lower back to keep her in place.

“Don’t be so conceited, Princess. You should be happy, you above all other women have my attention. You just aren’t allowed to let yourself be married off to another country. Understand?”


	49. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Would you be able to do a nsfw scenario where its the s/o first time having sex
> 
> Rating - Mature, sexually suggestive / some foreplay

Judar yawned loudly as he followed his lover through the doorway to her living quarters, stretching his arms up over his head. He gave a satisfied grunt as his back gave way and popped, bringing his arms back down as he slid the door shut behind him. “Well, that was fun. Not a bad night out.” His eyes moved back to his lover as she began to light some candles around the room, bringing light to the otherwise pitch darkness. She smiled at him sweetly as she finished up with one of them before moving to another. “I had a great time. Watching the moon up on the carpet was a lovely touch.” Judar felt his face flush a bit at her slightly teasing tone, making his way further into the room.

“What are you saying it like that for? You make it sound like I was trying too hard or something.” His eyes followed her as she made her way around to light the remainder of the candles, noticing her smile grow. “Not at all. It was just…” She paused as she placed the matches down, making her way over to him. As she stood in front of him, she grew more timid, reaching over to place her gently on the metal of his armband. “It was… very romantic. Much more than you probably planned on it being. Knowing you…” As Judar watched her face flush darker, he could feel butterflies beginning to ravage his stomach. He had found it nearly impossible to keep his hands off her all night, and now in the flickering candle light, her beauty was only made more irresistible.

With a scoff, Judar placed a hand on his hip, leaving his other arm in place since she was still touching it. “I didn’t plan on anything being romantic or whatever, I just wanted to go out and do something. I was so bored earlier.” He hoped that she wouldn’t catch onto his bluff, trying his best to be as inconspicuous as he could about the situation. In reality, he had wanted to take her out and spend a nice night out with her, as their relationship had been growing much faster than he had expected. Or rather, his feelings for her were growing much more than he ever thought possible. At this moment, however, it was his physical attraction to her that was controlling his thoughts.

Judar wanted to make love to her. Badly.

After seeing each other for nearly a year at this point, she had stated multiple times that she was nervous about the topic and never wanted to bring it up. But now, as her hand slid down and her fingers gently laced with his, Judar could tell something was different. She was shy, as she typically was, but this was on a completely different level. It was as if her body and mind were fighting against each other for dominance, and he could see the contemplation in her eyes as she moved her other hand to rest against his chest. “U-Uhm..” She spoke with a shaking voice, her eyes avoiding his gaze as she glanced around nervously. “Are you going… back to your room tonight?”

Judar nearly felt his heart leap up into his throat, reaching up to scratch the back of his head a bit. “Huh? Well, I wasn’t planning on it.” This was so weird to him, having to gently coax her into what he wanted. He had never felt like he needed to do this with any woman he wanted, his status providing him the authority to just say the word and have someone pleasure him. But this was different, he felt like he wanted her to make the first move, or something wouldn’t be right about it. He assumed because of her lower status and lack of relationships that she was still completely pure, and that thought excited him. Sure, he had begun to grow a bit impatient waiting for her to make the first move, but things had begun to change over the last few weeks. It was obvious that she wanted him, but was scared to do anything about it.

Now, he had somehow romanced her enough for her to obviously be considering the thought, and it was only confirmed to him as her hand slowly moved down from his chest to his stomach, her eyes following it. “You could… stay with me?” It was as if she were even asking herself if it was okay, finally looking up at him. Judar chuckled, unable to help a sly grin stretch across his face. “Oh? You’re inviting me to stay? That’s a first.” Her face seemed to flush darker, her eyes frantically darting around before she gently began to pull him by the hand further into the room. “S-shut up! I just want to spend more time with you!” Snickering softly, Judar followed her, unable to help his gaze from watching her backside. “Yeah? Sweet.”

She finally stopped when they reached the area where her bed was located, and Judar could see that her body was visibly trembling. Keeping her back to him, she began to fumble with something, though Judar could not really see. Before he could ask, she began to speak again. “Honestly… I… I’ve been thinking about something. A lot… You’ve brought it up many times and tried to seduce me, but I’ve been too scared to even think about it.” Judar finally realized that she had been messing with her clothing as the sashes around her waist suddenly came undone, falling to the floor and causing her robes to become loose on her. Judar immediately felt his face flush, though he did his best to keep his composure. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about this, he had been wanting it for months.

In truth, he knew why he was nervous. She wasn’t just another whore he could do with as he pleased. He actually cared about her, and if he was being honest, he was actually worried that she might get scared off by the way he liked to do things. He wasn’t exactly a gentle lover, and he wondered how she expected him to be. Still, unable to deal with just standing there any longer, he reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them down to displace her clothing. She didn’t stop him, but she did bring up her arms to cover her chest as her torso became bare to him.

Unable to help his impatience, he pulled her body back against his, leaning in to kiss and nibble at the delicate skin of her shoulders and neck. Her perfume was intoxicating, and he could have sworn he could actually hear how hard her heart was pounding. She allowed her body to rest more into his as his hands moved to rest on her hips. “I’ve… never done this before. I know a woman is supposed to stay pure until she is married, but… I don’t want to wait. I want it to be you-“ She gave a sharp gasp, having been so distracted by her words and his lips on her neck that she hadn’t noticed his hands make their way up to her chest. He had taken full advantage of her distraction and exposed breasts, gripping and massaging them with a firm grip.

As Judar pinched and teased her nipples, he moved his lips up to her ear, unable to help a smirk from crossing his features.

“I’ll take your purity, if you’re sure. But I hope you don’t expect me to be all sweet and gentle. I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, I’m a bit excited.”

“I-I don’t want you to hold back.”

“Good. Let’s hope you don’t regret that later.”


	50. Torture pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> omg you have to continue that story with the teasing s/o, please! ;0;
> 
> Rating - Explicit; Detailed sex and cursing

“W-wait, Judar, not here-” She gasped sharply as Judar only increased the pleasure from his fingers, working them faster and deeper within her. Though she asked him to stop, her body said otherwise, pressing her hips out towards him. Judar used a firm grip to keep her in place against the stone wall, finding great pleasure in watching her features contort in pleasure and the sounds of her struggling to breath without making a sound. “No, you’re not in control anymore. I’m going to fuck you where ever and how ever I want to.”

He removed his fingers from her, bringing them up and forcing them into her mouth, which had been agape in her struggle to keep herself quiet. She gave a muffled squeal in discomfort, once again wiggling her body to escape. Though, as Judar only forced his fingers further into her mouth, she quickly gave in, turning her gaze to look up at him. Judar’s malicious smirk only grew, taking the risk of removing his hand from her body to pull his pants out of the way. He was still hard and throbbing, the feeling of her rolling her tongue around his fingers only increasing his excitement.

“That magic that you did to my body hasn’t worn off, either. I won’t be done after just one round.” His hand moving back to grip her hip, he began to slide his member into her, causing her to gasp and begin to tremble. Judar couldn’t help but to release a pleasured groan as his hips met with hers, removing his fingers from her mouth and instead moving to grip onto her hair. He kept a tight hold on it as he began to move himself within her, his movements rough as he made sure to reach as deep into as he could. His movements caused her to gasp and her voice to squeak as she tried to restrict her sounds, pushing her hips back even further towards him. Her body was begging for it, as if she had been waiting for him to take control like this.

It was like fire within her depths, and having been deprived release for so long, Judar could only manage to last a few minutes. Judar groaned and shuddered in pleasure as he released into her, griping onto her hip so tightly his nails nearly pierced her skin. Feeling as if he were on the verge of collapsing from the rush, he stumbled back a step, releasing her hair as he removed himself from her. He watched as she turned her trembling body to face him, one breast exposed from her robe and the left side of her face a bit red from being pressed against the stone wall so roughly. Though she was panting heavily, as he was, a sly smile crossed her face as he reached down and parted her robe, revealing her lower half to him. The fluid from Judar’s release was dripping from her, and Judar knew she was doing this as a tease.

“As expected, you didn’t last very long. You couldn’t even make me cum. All bark and no bite-“ She couldn’t finish her mockery as Judar grabbed her, forcing her down onto her knees with a force she did not expect. Before she could even finish wincing from the sharp pain in her knees, Judar grabbed her by the nose and forced her mouth open. His member still just as erect as it was before, he forced it into her mouth before she could close it or struggle. She gave a muffled gasp, groaning in discomfort as his grip on her nose and member deep within her mouth made her unable to breathe. She gripped onto his thighs, looking up at him with a begging expression that only made Judar more excited.

Though she struggled to breathe, it was obvious to him that she was enjoying being treated this way, her tongue rolling around his cock and even taking it in deeper. “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?” He released her nose, moving to grip the top of her head tightly. He pushed himself further in, until her nose was nearly touching the base of his stomach. She groaned again in discomfort, but didn’t try to stop him, still gazing up at him with the same begging, flustered expression. He began to pump his hips, moving himself within her mouth at his own pace and roughness. His grip on her head kept in her place, and she took him in gladly.

As he got closer to another need to release, she brought her hands up, one gripping him at the base of his member while the other rested against his hip for support. At first, the forced himself deep into her throat and began to release, though his grip was weakened by the feeling of pleasure and she pulled her head away. She stroked him to finish him off, gasping for breath as she allowed his hot cum to spray across her face. Judar’s grip on her hair tightened, leaning his head back a bit as he groaned from the pleasure. He may have been pissed at her, but her willingness to take him like this, even as vicious as he was being, only succeeded in turning him on more.

Suddenly, there was a small squeak of surprise to the left of them, causing both Judar and his lover to look in that direction quickly. An older woman stood at the entrance of the small hallway, a look of shock on her winkled face. Judar showed no mercy to even the old, glaring at her and pointing towards her as he yelled. “Get out of here, grandma! Fuck, mind your own damn business!” The old woman squealed and began to waddle away as quickly as she could, not daring to chance a glance back at the lewd couple. Fuming and panting, Judar looked back down at his lover, locking eyes with her shocked and embarrassed gaze.

After a couple of stifled snickers, the two began to laugh, the sexual tension broken by the interruption. Feeling as if his legs were morphing into jelly, Judar flopped to sit down in front of his lover, who also moved to sit normally instead of being on her knees. Using the sleeve of her robe, she wiped her face of his liquid the best she could, still sputtering small bursts of laughter. “Oh my god, how embarrassing.” Judar sighed, leaning back on his arms, even though they also felt like they would break at any second. “I wonder how much of that she saw. Stupid old woman.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” After wiping her face, she reached over and took his still erect member in his hand, causing him to tense and gasp from both the pleasure and the soreness he felt. She leaned forward, running her tongue along the shaft as she teased his tip with her thumb. Judar placed his hand on her head. “I’m surprised you still want to do that, after what I just did to you.” She continued for a moment before leaning up off him. 

“I’ll have you know I didn’t let myself finish not once all day. How about we go back to our room where you can punish me in private?”


	51. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Heeeey!! Can you do a maybe first date with Juju and his s/o? A super fluffy one~ Thanks in advance! Ly!
> 
> Rating - Teen for Cursing

“Huh? You want to take me out?”

Judar felt his face flush as the person in front of him gaze up at him in confusion, their expression so innocent and clueless Judar couldn’t hardly stand it. Huffing, he put crossed his arms over his chest, turning his nose up. “No! That’s not even what I said!” Laughing softly, they eyed him with suspicion, moving to stand a little closer to him. “Are you sure about that? I think-“ They put a finger to their chin, smiling up at him slyly. “- That you’re asking me out!” Judar put his hand over their face, causing them to laugh. “No I’m not! I said that I’m bored and that I am going out! I was just going to drag you with me!”

Still laughing, even behind his hand, they reached up and grabbed it gently. “Don’t be so shy, Judar. You don’t have to hide it, you can just ask me out if you want.” Judar continued to glare down at them, though he couldn’t control his obviously flustered exterior. He removed his hand from their face, placing it on his hip instead as he waved the other in the air dismissively. “I’m not lying! It wasn’t like a date or anything, quit making it out to be like that.” He glared down at them, but they only smiled back, seeing straight through his bluff. “Okay, Judar. Where did you want to go?”

Judar snatched them by the hand and began pulling them forward. “I’m not telling you!” They laughed softly again, following without protest. “Ooh, so it’s a surprise, too?” Judar only grumbled in response, stopping once he reached the place his favorite carpet was kept. After laying it out, he stepped on, waiting for his partner to do the same. After looking at the carpet with nervous suspicion, they timidly stepped onto it, giving a gasp as it began to move before they had their footing. Judar caught onto them before they could fall, catching them with an arm around their waist.

Flushing violently, they looked up at him, catching his annoyed gaze. “Seriously? You’re such a klutz.” Judar got them supported before releasing them, leaving them standing beside him, completely flushed. “S-sorry…” As the carpet rose up higher, Judar flopped down to sit, crossing his legs. “Just sit down so you don’t fall.” With obvious unease, they slowly lowered themselves to sit. Scared, they sat closer to Judar than they had planned, their arm brushing against his. “R-right.” Feeling his stomach flutter a bit from their touch, he looked down at them, observing their nervous features closely.

He couldn’t believe that he was starting to feel so close to this stupid, shy, clumsy person. In truth, they got on his nerves a lot of the time, but he found himself drawn to them. He wanted to be around them constantly, and they welcomed his company happily. Judar could tell by the goofy fluffy look they got on their face when he approached that they liked him quite a lot, and he was starting to become a bit conflicted with his own feelings. He didn’t know how to handle them, so he thought some time alone with them would help him to understand it better.

Of course, he would never tell them that this was, in fact, his attempt at a first date. He had to play it off as if they were just coming with him while he was bored, not wanting his feelings to be so obvious yet. But, as they looked up at him, he immediately felt his face flush violently, turning away. He knew they must have noticed, so he tried to quickly change the topic, leaning back on his hands. “We’re going to the beach! I wanted to swim.” His face scrunched up in distaste at the loud gasp that came from them, causing him to flinch away a bit.

“What? I’ve never been to the beach!” They bounced in the spot a bit, though quickly stopped as the carpet wavered uneasily from a sudden large breeze. Scoffing, Judar rolled his eyes a bit, trying to act annoyed even though he found their excitement cute. “Seriously? You’re so boring.” They huffed beside him, crossing their arms. “Well, I’m sorry I haven’t lived a privileged life like you. I’ve always been too poor to travel.” Judar narrowed his eyes at them, reaching over and ruffling their hair. “It cost nothing to go to the beach if you have a carpet or some horses.”

They gave a pout as they tried to push his hands away, their face flushing. “I-I don’t like to fly!” Judar snickered. “You’re a magician and you don’t like to fly?” Judar took his hands back and leaned on them again, stretching his legs out in front of him as he yawned. “You’re the worst.” Still flushing, the person beside him crossed their arms, glaring at him in annoyance. “Then why do you spend so much time with me? You must like something about me.” With a roll of his eyes, Judar allowed himself to fall back onto his back to lay, crossing his arms behind his head. “No shit, genius.”

His eyes closed, he couldn’t see them look away in embarrassment, but he could feel the heat in his own cheeks. As they traveled in silence, he began to grow worried that he had said something wrong and he opened one eye to peer at them. They were still in the same position and he could not see their face, though he could tell by their posture that they were content. The urge to touch them was nearly uncontrollable, wanting to pull them down and have them lay with him. But, before he could even make a twitch to move, they gasped and leaned forward, reaching over to smack him on the leg a few times. “Look!”

Sighing loudly, Judar forced himself to sit up, following their finger. They were pointing down to the blue ocean below them, though Judar couldn’t help but be more focused on the excitement on their face. Beginning to lower the carpet, Judar leaned back on his hands again. “You’ve seriously never seen the ocean?” They shook their head, leaning more forward as the carpet came to rest a few inches above the sparkling water. They had stopped just a few yards away from a small beach, so it was a safe area with very gentle waves. “No, Judar. I’ve lived in the palace my whole live, I’ve never even gone this far from it before. It’s so beautiful!”

Timidly, they reached down and let their hand slip into the cool water, moving it around a bit. Judar nodded, a sly smirk crossing his face. “You did learn how to swim, though, right?” Not noticing the mischievous tone in this voice, they nodded, still fascinated by their surroundings. “Of course I did, but I-“ A screech interrupted them as Judar placed his foot on their back and pushed, sending them tumbling into the water. Laughing hysterically, Judar moved the carpet up out of the reach, leaning over the edge to peer down at them struggling to gain their composure. They glared up at him, splashing up towards him the best they could.

“How mean! Get me out, now!”

“Nah, I like seeing you all wet.” He moved himself to the edge of the carpet, preparing to jump. “Watch out, klutz!”


	52. Not Haters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> this has been on my mind for some time now, I hope you don’t mind doing this.. Hc for Judar’s s/o trying to explain that he has haters not fans in denial? Sorry, I just thought it would be really funny...
> 
> Rating - Teen for cursing

“Judar, you uhm… You know you’ve been streaming for eighteen hours straight, now, right?”

The words spoken by his lover barely reached Judar’s ears through the volume in his headphones, only taking a quick glance at her before returning to his game. “Well I had some shitheads say that they didn’t think I could do a two day long stream, so I’m doing it!” Narrowing her eyes at him, she continued to much on the candy bar she had in her hand. She was sure to stay out of view of his webcam, since she was currently in her pajamas that could be considered scandalous by the viewers of his stream. “Uh huh. You sure are taking this seriously.”

She wasn’t worried about his watchers being able to hear him, as she had always been very active in his online presence. Usually, she streamed with him, but this particular game was of no interest to her. “You haven’t eaten or anything. Want me to bring you something?” Judar shook his head, intent on keeping his focus. “I’m not hungry.” Rolling her eyes, she picked up her phone, going to look at his stream from there. “You know, you have to eat.” A small, mischievous smile crossed her face when she read the comments flying by on his chat, many of them calling her his mother, annoying, or someone that he should dump on the spot.

“You seriously have a lot of negative comments, babe. Looks like that ‘lamo’ thing is going around again.” She walked a bit closer, leaning forward just enough so that her head and shoulders appeared in his webcam. She gave a small smile and waved, noticing that a wave of ‘show ur tits’ instantly flooded the chat. Again, something that she was used to. She pulled herself away, noticing that Judar hadn’t even twitched from her words or her getting close to him. Huffing, annoyed at being ignored, she crossed her arms over her chest. “I think your fans like me more than they like you, Judar.”

Another sly smile crossed her face as Judar lost his focus, instantly looking at her. “Huh, what?! No way, everyone always says your annoying.” Smile still present, she put her hands onto her hips, speaking with a teasing tone. “You don’t even read your chat. You have way more haters than fans. They aren’t there to watch you, they’re there to try and torment you.” Judar pulled his headphones off his head, allowing them to rest around his neck instead. “No! Why would they come if they don’t want to watch. They’re just fans in denial.”

Giggling, she leaned over again, gripping onto the armrest of his chair so that her face was level with his. “No, they’re haters. Most of them are just super jealous of you. You really should read your chat sometimes. ‘pretty boy’, ‘why is he even popular’, ‘his girlfriend is the only good thing about this stream’, ‘he fucking sucks’, ‘lmao’.” As she read off what she could see on his computer screen, Judar turned his head to read as well. She pressed his cheek into his, able to feel the heat from his face as he flushed from her touch.

“They’re haters! All those comments are going by so fast I can’t even read them! You are getting a lot of donations, though. Probably because I’m in the screen, huh?” She nudged her face into his gently, causing him to roll his eyes and try to push her off. “Stop! You’re just trying to get on my nerves, so I’ll stop streaming!” She laughed, shaking her head. “No, seriously, read your chat! Your haters are not fans in denial, babe, they’re actual haters! They hate you, and they’re trying to irritate you.” Judar snatched his headphones and put them back on as normal, face flushed.

“If I end up on a stream fail video or some shit, it’s all your fault.” He went back to his game, leaving his lover standing beside him with a pout. “Such a shame that you’re too focused on your haters to pay attention to your number one fan.” Judar only glanced at her again, though continued to play his game. “Number one fan, huh?” Another sly smile on her face, she gripped onto his headphones and moved them out of the way enough to reveal one ear, leaning in.

All his streams could see was his face flush bright red as she whispered something in his ear before she stream suddenly shut down, leaving both haters and fans alike in the dark.


	53. You Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> What about a scenario with Judar's usually calm and shy s/o being drunk and all flirty and clingy to him?
> 
> Rating - Teen for cursing

“Judar~ Babyyy~!”

Judar instantly felt his skin crawl at the shrill voice coming from behind him, almost feeling the need to curl up into a ball to get away from it. He knew the voice, though it was different from the usually sweet, calm voice of his lover. Feeling as if his hair were standing on end, he took the chance to look back behind him down the hallway, unable to help the look of distaste from crossing his features as he saw her. She was obviously ridiculously drunk, making her way towards him with a bouncy, stumbling step.

“Baby? Seriously?” Judar hissed through clinched teeth, finding the pet name distasteful. She pouted as she approached him, instantly latching onto his arm. Judar could smell the alcohol on her, even turning his face away from the smell. “Holy shit, why were you drinking?” Even though he was a bit annoyed, he put his arm around her to keep her steady, scared she was going to fall. She giggled, putting her arm back around him as well. “Oh, come on, what’s wrong with a little drinking now and again. I was with my friends! Girls night~! You know?”

Judar could only feel his irritation bubbling higher, hating it when she spent time with those other women. She always got like this after being with them, and it was extremely frustrating to deal with the aftermath. But tonight, it seemed way worse than normal, and he was almost positive she would black out at any second. Still, he continued to walk, trying to coax her towards their bedroom. “Yeah, yeah, girl’s night, I get it. But that doesn’t mean you can get shitfaced just because.” She shot another pout up at him, stumbling along. “Tha-hic-t is so mean, JuBaby~”

His skin crawling for the second time in less than five minutes, he couldn’t stand it anymore and just snatched her up off her feet, quickly moving towards the bedroom. “Please, don’t call me that, that’s fucking awful.” She only began to laugh, leaning her head back as she was basically limp in his arms. “What’s so bad about me calling you baby, Baby?” She belched, quickly reaching up to cover her mouth. “Oops. Pardon me.” His frustration suddenly broken by the sudden crack in her normally polite demeanor, he couldn’t help but to let a chuckle slip, though it was followed by a frustrated sigh.

“You need to go to bed.” He finally reached their door, sliding it open with his foot. He winced as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, slapping him in the face with her elbow in the process. “No! I don’t want to go to bed!” She kicked her feet, as if she were a toddler throwing a tantrum. “You can’t make me!” Walking into the room and forcing the door shut with his foot again, he started towards the bed. “Yes, I can, woman! You are going to bed, I hate it when you’re drunk!” As he reached the bed, he tried to throw her down onto it, but her grip stayed firm around his neck and he was pulled down with her, tumbling on top of her as she squealed.

Her knees going straight into his gut, he groaned and rolled over, though she kept her grip, following him until she was sitting on his stomach. She giggled, her upper body laying on his as her arms moved away from his neck. “Oops.” As she leaned in to kiss him, he turned his face away, gripping her by the shoulders to try and push her back. “Don’t kiss me, you reek!” She gripped onto his face with both hands, turning it to face back forward as she wiggled her backside playfully. “Aw, don’t be like that! Come on, I just want a little kiss.”

Glaring at her in annoyance as she squished his cheeks in, he tightened his grip on her shoulders, nearly ready to bind her down with magic until she fell asleep. “You don’t want just a little kiss. Last time we started mess around when you were drunk like this, you fell asleep! I’m not fucking doing that again, you want something, you wait until you’re sober.” He was finally able to push her up to sit up straight, and she leaned her head back, groaning loudly in frustration. “I won’t fall asleep this time, I promise!” She began to run her hand down his torso, tracing the toned form of his stomach.

Judar shook his head, placing his hands firmly on her hips to keep her from moving. “I don’t think so.” She sighed, still running her fingers along his skin. “But you’re so gorgeous.” Judar couldn’t help but chuckle. “Flattery will get you nowhere. Let’s get you out of your robes so you can go to bed.” Using the necessary amount of force, he pushed her over to lay down, quickly getting away from her so he could stand up. Obviously lacking the energy or cognitive focus to sit herself up, she rolled over on to her back, completely splayed out. “Oh, you’re gonna get me naked anyways, huh?” She spoke with a tired smile, even as her eyes drooped.

“You’ll be asleep before I even get back to the bed.”


	54. Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (name omitted) asked:
> 
> Heyo~! Can you do a sweet scenario with Judar catching his S/O while watching the stars and he takes her for a ride on the carpet?>w<

Judar grumbled in irritation as he roamed the halls of the palace, searching everywhere he could for his lover. It was extremely late at night, and she had yet to return to him to sleep. Growing tired of waiting for her, he decided to go out searching, looking everywhere. At this point, he was very frustrated and on the verge of giving up, even though he had only been searching for around ten minutes. _So stupid, where the hell could she even be? She said she was just going out for a walk like two hours ago… I’m too tired for this._

Suddenly, he heard the faintest sound of a sigh over the soft sound his bare feet made on the stone. Stopping, Judar looked around, finally noticing the top of her head, barely visible over the edge of a building, perched on the roof. Confused and frustrated, he quickly made his way over, using magic to fly up and peek over the edge. Though, he kept himself hidden, wanting to watch her for a moment. Immediately, he noticed that she seemed quite sad, her solemn gaze locked on the sky. In fact, he was almost positive that he could see the reflection of tears on her cheeks, and he began to feel a bit worried.

Why would she be sitting up here crying like that? Did he do something that upset her? She had seemed perfectly fine all day, so he had no idea what could possibly be causing her apparent sadness. Chewing the inside of his cheek a bit in thought, he followed her gaze to look up at the sky, noticing that it was quite cloudy that night. Still, beyond the clouds, there was the glow of the large full moon and the stars peeked through occasionally. His eyes moving back to his lover, he noticed her shift a bit and reach up, wiping her cheeks clean of the tears.

Watching her, an idea popped into his head and he ducked back down to the ground, taking only a few minutes to return to the scene with a carpet. Standing on it, he moved to be in front of the building so that he would be facing her. He rose up into her line of sight with a snappy greeting, causing her to shriek and flinch away from him in shock. Judar couldn’t help but to laugh, watching as she struggled to sit back up from falling backwards. “Oh shit, didn’t mean to scare you!” Pouting with a flushed face, she glared at him, her body trembling. “J-Judar! Why would you do that?!”

Judar shrugged, only his torso visible to her. “Had to break you out of your trance somehow. What are you even doing up here?” Finally calming down, she sighed, reaching up to fix her hair that was displaced by her shock. “I’m just thinking… I needed to be alone for a little while.” Judar frowned, crossing his arms. “Thinking about what? Did I do something?” She didn’t respond, her eyes now locked on her knees, obviously trying to control a new wave of tears. With a frustrated sigh, Judar reached his hand out. “Come here.”

Timidly, she scooted down to him, taking his hand. Now, she could see the carpet he stood on, and he helped her slide off the roof and land on it with ease. Sitting with her, he began to rise the carpet into the air, his eyes locked on her. “You don’t want to talk to me?” She took a quick glance up at him before she turned her head away, timidly wringing some of the fabric of her robe in her hands. “It’s not that, Judar… I’m just… worried.” Judar reached over and placed his hand on hers to stop her nervous fidgeting. “About?”

She was trembling violently under his hand, and he could see that whatever it was must have really been bothering her. Still, the carpet continued to steadily rise, his lover taking no notice of it. “I… I’m worried about you. Judar, I… I wish you wouldn’t go after her… You just got back from training with Hakuryuu and… you’re so different.” She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore, hanging her head. “I’m so worried that something is going to happen to you.”

Judar sighed, gently coaxing her body to him, pulling her onto his lap. Sitting sideways, she lied her head on his shoulder, her face hidden in his neck as she sobbed softly. “I don’t want to lose you. I just wish you’d think about me sometimes. I’m affected by everything you choose to do.” Judar wasn’t sure what to say, knowing she was right. He held her chilled form close to his own, his eyes locked on the moon as he brought the carpet to a stop. “You really think I don’t think about that?” She sniffed, reaching up to wipe her face again, keeping her eyes downcast. “No I, I know you do. It’s just-“

“It’s not just that I want to kill her, you know. I have to do it. If I want to really be free to do what I want… Including be with you. You need to understand that.” He looked down at her, catching her gaze with his own. “I saw you looking at the sky. You wanted to see the stars, didn’t you?” A bit put off by his change in topic, she nodded meekly, though seemed unable to look away from him. “Yes… Looking at the stars calms me…”

Carefully, he got her to turn her body so that her back was against his torso. At first, she was confused, until her eyes finally fell to the clear sky above her. The clouds being low that night, Judar was able to rise them up above them to be able to see the moon and stars clearly. As Judar put his arms around her, she cuddled herself back into him tightly, her head leaning back on him as she watched a particularly bright start twinkle in the darkness surrounding it.

Hiding his face in the nape of her neck, he allowed her to watch for as long as she pleased, feeling as if he needed to take advantage of these peaceful nights. She lied her head on his, obviously calmed by the sweet gesture and his warm company. “You will come back to me, right?”

Judar tightened his grip, unsure of what to say at first. How could he possibly promise something like that? Still, he spoke, thinking a false hope was better than no hope at all.

“Always.”


	55. How To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hi! Can we get a bit of a nsfw bath scenario with Judar and his fem!s/o, where his s/o feels bold and teases him by brushing up against him and so on? Thank you so much!
> 
> Rating - Mature, sexually suggestive / vague foreplay

With a satisfied sigh, Judar sunk down into hot bath water up to his chin, only stopping when the large wad of hair he had rolled up at the back of his head tugged on the edge of the wooden tub. Using it to anchor him up and keep him from sinking, he allowed his body to relax as he closed his eyes. He had just gone through a horribly stressful day, and a long hot bath was well deserved in his mind. Though, as he was on the verge of drifting off, he was startled back into consciousness by the loud sound of the door to his bathhouse opening with a loud snap!

He jumped so hard the back of his head slammed against the edge of the tub, causing him to wince and reach up to rub it. “Oww, fuck!” Through one squinted eye, he looked towards the door, noticing the familiar head of his lover peeking through the opening. She had her hand up covering her mouth, as if she were also surprised. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” His head now pounding, he splashed some water at her, causing her to jump back behind the doorframe. “What did you think was going to happen, opening the door that loud!”

Once she felt safe, she peeked back in, narrowing her eyes at him. “It was stuck!” Grumbling in annoyance, Judar sunk back down to his chin again, still glaring at her. “No excuses. Who said you could join me, anyway?” Her face flushing, she came into the small room, taking a moment to shut the door behind her. She had only a robe on and was already tugging it loose. “I knew you wouldn’t mind so I decided to just come in.” Judar’s expression softened a bit as he watched the robe fall away from her body and he sunk down to his nose in the water.

It was true, he wouldn’t mind, but he was a bit surprised that she was being so direct. Usually, she was extremely shy, so he wondered what it was she had on her mind. Once the robe was out of the way, she began to carefully get into the tub, wincing a bit at the heat. “Ouch, that’s really hot!” Rolling his eyes a bit, Judar blew some air from his nose in annoyance, causing the water to bubble around his face. His eyes said, ‘no shit’, but had a hint of amusement behind he annoyed gaze. Though he was throwing a bit of a fit at being interrupted, he greatly enjoyed her company, and was happy that she decided to pop in.

She sighed, settling into the water across the tub from him. The tub was not that large, so her knees touched his as she got comfortable. Noticing that he had calmed down, she smiled at him, rubbing her leg along his. “Hard day?” Judar nodded, lifting his head up out of the water enough to speak. “Yeah it fucking sucked.” Smile sticking to her flushed face, she moved her leg up to rest on his lap. “Aw. Anything I can do to make it better?” Judar chuckled, sitting up normally so that the water reached his chest. “You’re a little far away.”

She wiggled her way over to take her place next to him. She maneuvered herself up against him so that he was forced to put his arm around her, one of her arms moving to rest around his back so that her upper body pressed comfortably into his. One of her hands rested on his chest, kissing his neck gently. “Better?” Chuckling, Judar moved his free hand to rest on her thigh as she moved her legs to rest over his lap. “I think so. You seem to think it’s better.” She moved close to him, and Judar felt his spine tingle from the feeling of her breasts against him.

“You know…” She spoke softly, her hand slowly sliding down his torso. “You don’t have to go hide away when you have a bad day. I’m always around…” Judar chuckled, hiding his face into her hair a bit. “You are being very bold today. What’s gotten into you?” The feeling of her fingers tracing his skin was already making him hard, and it was obviously to him that she noticed by the way she rubbed her leg against his member. He gripped onto her tighter as she placed her hand over him, pressing his member down along the smooth skin of her thigh.

Pleasure began to roll though his body as she teased his tip, turning her head so that her lips brushed against his neck as she spoke. “I know how to relax you when you’re tense… Just let me take care of you.”


	56. My Maid pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can we please get a pt.2 on that judar making his s/o wear a maid outfit? maybe nsfw?
> 
> Rating - Explicit, foreplay / sex

Judar groaned loudly in frustration as he stared up at the ceiling, still sprawled out on the bed. He had been waiting for nearly ten minutes now, though it felt like it had been hours to his impatient mind. “Come out already! It can’t take that long to get dressed!” He heard the muffled sigh from inside the bathroom, listening to them speak as he brought his arm up to rest over his eyes, shielding them from the light above. “I’m so embarrassed, Judar, I can’t let you see me like this! I hate it.” Judar snickered, sly smile crossing his face. “Your master says to come out now!”

“Do not even start with that!” Judar heard the door squeak open a bit, and though he didn’t move, he could feel the glare from his lover on him. “We are not doing that roleplay crap.” Judar pouted, removing his arm from his face to look over, noticing them peeking through the small crack from the slightly open door. “You’re never any fun.” He glowered at them as he sat up, leaning back on his hands. “Just come out already, you’re killing the mood.” He could see how flushed their face was just from what view he had, and he could see the contemplation on their expression as their eyes fell to the ground.

After heaving another large sigh, they slowly began to open the door, eyes downcast in their embarrassment. Judar felt his entire body flush with heat as he observed them, the outfit flattering their figure just has he had expected. They fidgeted nervously where they had stopped, wringing a section of the puffy skirt in their hands as they avoided looking at him. “There, can I take it off now?” It took Judar a moment to pull himself out of his trance, narrowing his eyes at them. “What? No, you can’t take it off. I bought that for us to enjoy, not just put it on and rip it off again.” He scooted to the edge of the bed, placing his feet back down onto the carpet.

“Now, come here.” He wiggled his finger in a ‘come’ motion, though they didn’t move, only glaring at him with a bright red face. “More like for you to enjoy…” Judar narrowed his eyes at them, pointing down to the floor between his legs. “Don’t make your master angry. Come here.” Their face only flushing darker, they timidly made their way over to him, standing between his legs as demanded. “You’re not my master.” A smirk crossing his face, Judar moved his hands to rest on their thighs. “Mmm… I am while you’re wearing this.”

After running his hands down, he slowly began to move them back up along their thighs, loving the feeling of the stockings. They began to tremble lightly, shaking their head. “N-no, I don’t-“ They were interrupted by their own gasp as Judar’s hands slid around to grip their backside firmly, the smirk on his face only growing. “Be quiet, you only speak when spoken to.” Before they could even attempt to respond, Judar began to stroke their sex, forcing a sharp inhale from them as reached down to grip onto his wrist. Judar could feel his own member pressing up against his jeans, his excitement growing as he realized they were already very aroused.

“What a naughty servant, who said you could get like that without permission?” He increased the intensity of his teasing and they shook their head a bit, gasping as they tried to contain any moans that may slip. “I-I’m sorry.” Judar gripped a section of the hose and pulled it tight against their sex, immediately forcing a moan from them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. You’re sorry ‘what’?” Now trembling more violently, they gazed down at him with a lustful expression, their previous defiant spirit already broken by pleasure. “I’m sorry, master.”

Judar stood, forcing them to step back a bit. He gave a nod behind him towards the bed. “Make the bed.” They only stared up at him in confusion for a moment before they silently followed his orders, fixing the bed as told. Judar watched them closely, removing himself from the constricting confines of his jeans. They didn’t seem to notice, continuing with their work, bending over the bed to reveal their backside to him quite often. Once finished, they turned to face him, giving a small gasp as they noticed him stroking himself.

Their face somehow flushing even darker, they turned and crawled over onto the bed, pulling the skirt up out of the way to display themselves to him on all fours. “M-master, it seems you are unsatisfied with the way I made the bed. Will you please punish me?” Moving up to be behind them, Judar gripped the hose and used enough force to rip a hole in them, large enough to grant him access. Slowly, teasingly, Judar began to enter them, gripping onto their hips tightly. They moaned as their body shuddered, gripping onto the sheets tightly. As he began to move himself within them, he dug his fingers into their skin, his arousal out of control.

“I’m going to have you make this bed over and over, and I’ll punish you every time until you get it right.”


	57. Purity pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Part two of the first time one please? 

His lover lied her head back against him as she soaked in the feeling of pleasure from Judar’s continued teasing of her breasts. As her hips and body pressed more into him, Judar began to bring one hand down, sliding it across her stomach until he reached her hips. Though he wanted to move quickly, he still kept her feelings in mind, know that this was a huge deal for her. So, gingerly, he slipped his middle and third finger between her legs, not wanting his touch to scare her enough for her to pull away.

Instead of pulling away, however, she gripped onto his arm gently, gasping and moaning softly at the feeling of his fingers stroking her clit. Just from here, he could tell that she was extremely wet and aroused, the heat from her only spiking his excitement. His lips moved up to her ear as he increased the intensity of his teasing both between her legs and at her breasts. “Someone’s a little excited. How long have you been holding this back?”

She turned her face towards his, their lips brushing as she struggled to speak through her urge to moan. “For months… But I’ve been too afraid. I-I’ve never had someone drive my body as crazy as you do.” Judar brought his hand up from her breast to caress the front of her neck as he kissed her passionately. He used a firm pressure from his thumb on her jaw to keep her head in place, even as she gasped for breath and moaned into the kiss. Judar brought his hand around to her backside, pushing her robes out of the way as he slipped his fingers between her legs again.

Releasing the kiss, another smirk crossed his lips as she looked up at him, her expression a mix of shock longing. “I bet I know how you’ve been controlling those urges.” Without any further warning, he slipped two of his fingers into her, instantly forcing a gasp from her lips, her head turning away in embarrassment. He went back to kissing and nibbling at the skin along her neck as he worked his fingers inside of her, immediately noticing that it was not the feeling of someone who was completely pure. “Hmm, seems you’re untouched by a man, but not untouched by your own hand.”

He dug his fingers deeper into her, her hips rolling with his movements slightly. His hand still around her neck, he tightened his grip a bit. “How often did you touch yourself thinking about me, huh?” Her noises a bit constricted by his grip on her neck, she could feel the pleasure starting to build within her. “P-Probably… about as often… as you do thinking about me.” A bit taken aback by her sass, he removed his fingers from her, bringing his hand down hard enough onto her backside to make her give a pleasure filled yelp. Smirk spreading across his face again, he tightened the grip on her neck just a bit, enough to make her give him a nervous sideways glance.

“I doubt that. Being horny makes you a little sassy, huh? Good, I like that.” He released her, pulling the robes from her body to leave her completely bare. She turned to face him, no longer feeling shy about the situation. “Why am I the only one naked here?” Judar was quick to strip himself, not even taking a second to snatch her up and bring her onto the bed with him once done. He lied her beneath him, lost in another passionate kiss as she kept herself latched onto him. Once settled, one of her hands roamed down and began to stroke his hard member and he released the kiss.

“I’m sorry I don’t really know how to do anything for you…” She spoke softly, obviously enjoying the opportunity to touch him. Judar chuckled, gripping both of her legs behind the knee to prepare her for him. “Yet. That’s alright, I don’t need it.” She brought both of her arms up to rest over her head, gripping tightly onto the pillow she rested on. “Y-yet?” Her breathing began to increase from nervousness as he placed his member into position, her eyes locked on him. “W-wait, is it going to hurt?” Noticing her obvious panic, Judar leaned in and kissed her softly, keeping it up until she gasped from him beginning to enter her.

He couldn’t help but to groan softly at how tightly she constricted him, cursing as his hips met hers. “Fuck… Are you alright?” Though she had a slight pained expression on her face, she nodded, actually opening her body up to him more. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him as he began to move himself within her.

“Don’t wait for me… I don’t want you to hold yourself back…”


	58. Bad Day Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you please write a scenario with Judar being pouty cuz he had a bad day but his shy s/o surprises him with a cute/sexy Outfit?>w< Thanks <3
> 
> Rating - Teen for slightly sexually suggestive

At this exact moment, Judar hated everything. It didn’t matter what it was, he hated it, and this included the fluffy pillow his face was currently shoved in. The silk sheets that cocooned his body were cold against his hot, flustered skin and he wanted to rip them to shreds. Even his hair was irritating him, trapped beneath his body and tugging at the back of his skull uncomfortably, and for once he had the thought of chopping it off. Though, in truth, he didn’t even have the energy or will to move even his pinky finger. He was exhausted and angry, praying that sleep would take him before he suddenly exploded in rage.

Behind the racing thoughts in his mind, he thought he heard the opening of a door somewhere in the distance. Unable to stand the thought of human interaction, he buried himself further into the pillow and under the sheets, wishing that he could just be invisible for the next twenty-four hours. He listened intently to the soft sounds of footsteps approaching, his stomach clenching in irritation every second they grew closer. He knew exactly who it was, and yet he couldn’t get past his frustration to welcome her presence. Even as the intoxicating scent of her perfume reached his senses, all he could think about was the shitty day he had just gone through. He didn’t even notice that the perfume was much more potent than normal.

“Judar?” Her voice was soft and sweet to his ears, though it did little to calm the swelling anger in his core. He only gave a short grunt in response, refusing to move from his spot. The soft touch of her hand against his form prompted no reaction from him, unable to feel irritated or happy about it. If he was honest with himself, her presence did calm him, even if it was just a little bit. She ran her hand up and down along his back gently, still speaking with a soft voice. “You had a bad day, huh?” He felt his spine tingle as she used her nails in certain areas and he wiggled a bit beneath the sheets.

“Awful, shitty day.” He spoke, his voice muffled by the thick pillow he hid in. He wanted to open his cocoon and invite her in, but the thought of moving that much wore him out before even attempting to do it. “I’m sorry,” his lover spoke softly, the tone of her voice revealing true sympathy. “I expected that would happen, especially after you told me what you had to do today.” The stroking of her hand came to a stop, and Judar immediately noticed a change in the way she spoke, as if she grew nervous. “Do… do you want me to leave you alone?”

Judar didn’t really know what he wanted. He wanted to be alone, but at the same time, her touch and scent were so alluring that he wanted to hold her. After a moment of silence and contemplation, he wiggled about a bit to pull the covers away from his body. Though he kept his face hidden, he turned slightly and held his arm out, inviting her in. Carefully, she snuggled herself into the open spot, and Judar instantly wrapped himself around her, even interlacing his legs with hers. He moved his face from the pillow to her hair, sighing as he took in her scent. He kept his eyes shut, worried that the light in the room would only bother him further.

He felt his body relax as she cuddled herself against him tightly. At first, he noticed that her body fit into his easily, as if she wasn’t wearing near enough clothing to create a barrier. In fact, it felt similar to when he held her after making love, only there was the soft itch of fabric on his stomach. Curious, but deciding to keep his face hidden, he began to run his hand down her back, noticing at first that her shoulder blades were bare. As he explored her form, his hand was met with soft fabric and the texture of lace. As his hand reached her hip, he felt her shift a bit and he pulled his face from her hair. His eyes first landed on her face, which was flushed and coated with embarrassment.

“What’s all this?” He lifted his head up a bit to peer down at her, his eyes observing what he could of her backside. From what he could see, she was dressed in very sheer, very scandalous pieces of clothing, if one could even consider them clothing. He couldn’t deny that the clothing set his heart racing and his mind wandering to what the rest of her looked like. Actually able to hear her swallow, he looked back at her face, noticing it had somehow flushed even darker. “I-I wanted to cheer you up… I thought this would work…” Using gentle force, Judar rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him, getting her to be on top of him.

Obviously fighting against her embarrassment, she sat up, straddling him and seated on his stomach. Judar placed his hands firmly on her hips, observing her silently as he felt his face flush. It was such sheer fabric that he could see every inch of her, and though it wasn’t a view he was new to, it still spiked her attractiveness to a whole new level. His eyes were drawn back up to her face as she spoke. “Do you like it?” A small, sly smile finally crossing his lips, he reached up and pushed her hair back over her shoulder to reveal her chest more to him, his hand resting on her neck.

“You always know exactly what to do. This is a bit of a shock, but I’m not complaining. Not sure how much longer you’ll be wearing it, though.”


	59. Heights Aren't Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about a scenario where Judar's S/O is afraid of heights and he teases her about it~? Maybe He kidnaps her for a flight?c:
> 
> Rating - E

“N-No, Judar, I can’t go with you.”

Judar eyed his lover suspiciously from atop the floating carpet, leaning forward to peer down at her over the edge. She was standing before him, her body trembling just from the mere sight of the object he rested on, her expression fearful. He couldn’t really understand what her problem was, though he did know that her refusal to get on irritated him. Having been trying for the last five minutes to get her on, he started to grow frustrated, his patience dwindling. “What do you mean you can’t go? It’s just to town, it’s not even that far of a trip. It’s faster than horses!”

Still, she shook her head, her face flushing as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth with her slender fingers. “You don’t understand, Judar, I can’t go with you!” With a loud groan, Judar flopped back to lay down on the carpet, bringing his hands up to rub his face. “Why not! You aren’t giving me an answer!” After moments of waiting for a response, he let his arms lay out beside him, giving a frustrated sigh. “Actually, you’ve never gone on a carpet or anything with me. What’s the deal? I’ve gone on horses for you, you kn-“

“I’m afraid of heights!”

Judar’s face scrunched up a bit in confusion as he thought, taking a moment to process what she had said. “Huh?” Truthfully, his confusion was based on the fact that he just didn’t believe her. How could she fear something she had never even tried to do before? “But you’ve never done it before, how can you be scared? You big baby.” He sat up again, lowering the carpet so that he was more level with her. He moved to sit on the edge, his legs dangling as he stopped to be face to face. She refused to look at him or the carpet, moving to cross her arms across her chest. “I don’t have to try something to know I’m scared of it, Judar! Seriously…”

With a huff, Judar reached up and grabbed onto her face, forcing her to look at him as he squished her cheeks together. “I just want to go on a trip to the marketplace with you! I’m not gonna let you fall, you can’t even tell you’re in the air!” She brought her hands up onto his, narrowing her teary eyes at him. “You’re not talking me into this!” They stared at each other intently, both trying to figure out a way to make the other see their point of view. Judar lowered his hands down to her shoulders, gripping them tightly. “Even if I buy you a gift?”

“No!”

Judar felt a twinge of irritation at her immediate response, hoping that would have at least gotten her to think about it. Though, she flashed him a cheeky smile, her face still flushed. “You think I’m that superficial?” Judar narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed that she turned that around on him. “What? No… I just want you to come with me. It shouldn’t be this difficult!” She turned her nose up at him, crossing her arms again. “You’re not getting me on that thing! If you want me to go, you’re gonna have to force me.” It took only a second for her to regret her words, as she gasped and looked at Judar’s smug expression.

Before she could even think to run, he snatched her by the arms and pulled her up onto the carpet, immediately rising it up high enough into the air to keep her from jumping back off. Screeching loudly the whole way up, she clutched onto him so tightly Judar was sure her nails would break his skin. Still, he couldn’t help but to laugh, only stopping the carpet when they were high up in the clouds. She refused to move from him, her entire body and voice trembling violently. “J-J-Judar, take m-m-me b-back, now!” Judar scoffed, forcing her to move up onto his lap so he could hold her better.

“I’m not taking you back. Just give me a chance to show you that it’s not as bad as you think. You don’t even have to move from here if you don’t want to.” He stroked her hair gently, and eventually, she calmed enough to lighten her grip on him, turning her head slightly to look around. There was only blue sky around them, and nothing to indicate how up high they really were. Sniffling, she looked up at him, and Judar brought his hand around to wipe the tears from her cheek. “Will you give me a chance?”

Her cheeks bright red, she shoved her face in his chest again. “F-Fine! But if you pull any pranks or scare me at all, I’m never doing this again!”

“Well I can’t promise that.”

“Judar!”


	60. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you please do a scenario where Judar's S/O found out how to make herself invisible and she plays pranks on him until she gets caught by him?>w< I think that'd be pretty funny, thank you!! <3
> 
> Rating - Teen for cursing

Judar was furious.

All day, he had nothing but bad luck, from tripping to the most recent occurrence, which was spilling food all over himself. How could he have such an unlucky day? Did he do something to receive such bad karma? True, he didn’t really want the answer to that question as it crossed his mind, but he still wanted to know who had cursed him. It was infuriating, constantly bumping his toes on objects he didn’t even see or his braid somehow getting wrapped around a pole. Now, food scattered all over his torso and pants, he was determined to find out what was causing this nonsense.

It was as if something invisible had knocked the food right out of his hand, like a person had bumped into him or something similar. It was so confounding, in fact, that he still hadn’t found the ability to move from his spot, frozen in shock as the food left a slimy trail down his stomach. Finally moving his gaze to peer down at his dirtied form, the rage began to boil inside of him, clinching his now empty hands into tight fists. The food felt disgusting on his skin and it started to make him feel sick to his stomach, the mixture of fury and confusion only assisting in churning his innards.

Finally cursing out loudly and stomping his foot in frustration, he began to storm off towards the washroom to clean himself, deciding that maybe he could avoid any more catastrophes if he just sat in the bath for the rest of the day. Though, because it was so last minute, he had no servants to preheat the bath water for him. So, as he reached it, he used magic to bring it to his preferred temperature, grabbing a nearby clothing. Dipping it into the water, he first used the cloth to clean his skin of the excess food, not wanting to dirty the fresh water.

He paused as he thought he heard the creaking of wood behind him, but before he could process it, he felt the pressure of hands on his back and he was shoved forward, his scream cut short as he fell into the tub. Flailing, he gasped for air as he surfaced, reaching up to push his hair back from his face. Glancing around the room in shock, his previously calmed anger returned to him in full force and he slammed his arms down into the water in rage. “What the fuck!” As he glared at the wall, he noticed something odd. There was a space along the wood where the water he had splashed did not reach. In fact, it resembled the form of a person.

He narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare as he heard the floor creak right in the same area, and before the invisible figure could even move, Judar reached over and snatched whatever solid form he could, yanking them forward into the water. A high-pitched squeal rang in the air from the invisible figure until it was silenced with water. Judar refused to release the form, not wanting to give it a chance to escape. “Who is that?!” Splashing water and a loud gasp for air was the response at first, until the figure finally began to form. The soaked, flustered form of his lover sat in front of him, and Judar could now see that he was gripping her upper arm.

Coughing, she glared up at him, her face flushing. “Why would you do that?!” Judar only tightened his grip, yanking her close to him. “What the fuck do you mean?! Have you been doing this shit to me all day?!” She tried to push him away, becoming a bit fearful of his rage. “I-It was just harmless fun!” Judar gripped her with his other hand so she could not move, his frustration not subsiding. “Bullshit! You’ve done nothing but torment me all day!” She stopped struggling, her eyes beginning to tear up at the volume of his voice.

“N-No, I was just trying to get back on you for always playing pranks on me.” As her lip began to quiver, Judar sighed loudly in frustration, releasing her to reach up and rub his face with both hands. “Don’t cry. For fucks sake, you’ve been driving me crazy all damn day! I thought I was cursed.” He let his hands plop back into the water, glowering down at her as she began to giggle. “Cursed? Really?” Judar could feel his face begin to flush, crossing his arms. “Shut up! What else could have been going on?” She covered her mouth as she continued to giggle, leaning back on the wall of the tub. “You never once thought that it was me?”

Judar felt himself calm as he listened to her laugh, reaching up to run his hand through his wet hair as he gave a short chuckle of his own.

“Fine, it was kind of funny. But, I swear, if you ever do this to me again, I won’t be laughing about it.”


	61. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “you can take it, just a little more...” for nsfw sentence starters plese?
> 
> Rating - Explicit for Detailed Foreplay / oral sex

Judar felt a tingle shoot down his spine as his lover moaned, their kiss having to be broken by her need to take in air. He had her pinned between him and a cold stone wall, hidden in a tight hallway, away from the peering eyes of passerby’s. His hands had slipped inside of her robes, his fingers soaked in her warmth as he took little time in getting straight to what he wanted. All day, he had been craving her, and he saw the perfect opportunity to snatch her up when they passed each other in the hall. She had argued that she was busy, but could not deny his touch, welcoming his lips with short lived restraint.

Now, she pulled his body in closer to hers, opening herself up to him completely as he worked his fingers within her. Judar couldn’t help a sly smirk cross his features as he watched her expression contort in pleasure, her voice squeaking as she tried to restrain her noises. “You sure are enjoying yourself a lot for not even wanting to join me.” She turned her head away from him, her cheeks flushed a dark red. “I-I really couldn’t stop work, Judar, I-“ A restrained gasp interrupted her as Judar increased the pleasure from his fingers, his other hand moving into squeeze and tease her breasts.

“Then why did you?” He leaned his head on hers, his lips resting near her ear. She struggled to answer, her hips beginning to rock with his movements as the pleasure began to spike. “I missed you… last night-“ Another silenced moan cut her off as the heel of his hand began to stroke more against her clit. “And how could I not, with you p-pinning me against the wall like this.” As her breathing began to catch in her throat, Judar allowed her reprieve from answering any more questions, only focusing on increasing the pleasure for her.

Her body soon jerking and trembling from the pleasure of her orgasm, Judar removed his hands from her, taking a step back to free her body. Breathing heavily, she slid down the wall to sit, trying to recover herself from the waves of pleasure still coursing through her body. Smirk returning to his face, Judar placed his hand on the top of her head, gaining her attention. She only gazed up at him for a moment before her face flushed even darker, gaze knowingly falling to his hips. Though she seemed embarrassed, she eagerly moved his black pants out of the way, taking his hard member into her hands.

She moved in without any prompting, at first running her tongue along him as a tease before taking him fully into her mouth. Already moving at a faster pace, she took him in deeply, knowing exactly what he liked. But, Judar felt as if he were in a frenzy, his mind and body craving the feeling of release. Gripping her head with both hands, he began to move himself within her at his own pace. Though she grunted in disapproval at his sudden decision, she moved her hands to rest on his thighs, keeping herself balanced and open to him.

As the pleasure increased, Judar pushed himself further, her nose nearly touching the skin of his stomach with each thrust. His breathing becoming ragged, his fingertips dug into her skull slightly, his gaze catching with hers as she looked up at him with a lustful expression. “You can take it… Just a little more…” Knowing he was getting close, she tilted her head back just a bit, allowing him to push himself deeper and increasing the tightness around his member. Judar lied his head back as he released a pleasured groan, the feeling of his tip pressing into the back of her throat driving him crazy.

Within moments, he couldn’t contain himself anymore and he pushed her head from him, prompting her to reach up and stroke him. As she allowed him to finish on her face, she gasped for breath, too caught up in the moment to realize that this whole situation made her completely filthy. Judar stroked her hair gently as he calmed, chuckling at the still flushed, begging expression she wore on her dirtied face. “I think you like getting cum on your face more than I like watching it.” His words bringing her out of her lustful haze, she quickly sat back from him, pulling a rag from her clothing to wipe her face.

“How am I supposed to go back to work like this?!”

“You’re not, that’s was the whole point.”


	62. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name omitted] asked:
> 
> Could you please write a Scenario where Judar reads the book Sinbad's Adventures for his lil daughter (you know how he thinks about Sin but it's her favourite book :'D) until she falls asleep and he doesn't notice his S/O watching them with a smile until she sneaks up behind him and hugs/kisses him?? So fluffff~ <3

“Do we seriously have to read this one _again_?” Judar glowered down in annoyance at the large book plopped onto his lap by the tiny hands of his daughter. Feeling repulsed and even a little sick to his stomach, he picked the book up, almost expecting it to burn his skin. He had lost count of how many times he had read from this book for his child, and he couldn’t understand why she had become so obsessed with it. His look turned to her small body as she struggled to crawl up onto the tall bed, and he reached down, gripping her by the clothes to help haul her up. She squealed in delight as he pulled her up and plopped her down into the puffy blankets, and he couldn’t help but to chuckle at the speed of which she wiggled herself under them.

Laying her head down onto the pillow that nearly swallowed her, she looked up at him with a bright and happy gaze, her cheeks pink with excitement. “Please, daddy!” With a defeated sigh, he propped himself back against the headboard of the bed, opening the book on his lap. “Okay, okay. Which chapter did you want me to read?” Looking up at him with wide eyes, she brought the blanket up to cover her face up to her nose, as if pretending to be scared. “The part with the scary horned demon!” Amused smile on his face, he began to flip through the book. “Scary horned demon, huh?” Of course, he knew this particular part in the book was not about a demon, but about Ja’far, and Judar found it hilarious that his daughter described him this way.

In fact, he agreed with her.

Judar flipped until he found it, having this section nearly memorized by now. For whatever reason, she favored this part of the book, though he had never really thought to ask what about it made her so happy. Usually, she was asleep before he got very far, and he could already see her eyes beginning to grow heavy as she turned on her side to watch the book. Though she couldn’t read yet, she liked to watch the words as he read, and he was always sure to hold the book where she could see. Occasionally, she would interrupt to point at a phrase and ask what it meant, and he would stop to explain it. She usually wouldn’t remember, and ask the same questions over and over, but he got to where he didn’t mind much.

As they both got comfortable, he began to read, having the words memorized to the point where he could act out parts instead of just reading it in a boring manner. He would make sound effects, or motions with his hands to make it more interactive for her, and she would laugh and enjoy it greatly. Seeing her so happy and excited was worth the mental pain Judar had to go through to read this nonsense, and in truth, he was enjoying it way more than what he was willing to admit. The ‘scary horned demon’ would even attack her with tickles, making her squeal with delight.

The more interactive he was, the faster she fell asleep, her excitement exhausting her quicker than boredom. Before he could even finish the chapter, she was asleep, her forehead resting against his side with her covers pulled up to her face. With a quiet sigh, he carefully moved her fully onto the pillow before he stood, shutting the book softly. He made his way back over to the bookshelf, sliding the large book back into it’s place. Once done, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his head from side to side a bit to relax the tense muscles leaning over the book had caused.

Judar gave a small jump as he felt arms wrap around his chest from behind, quickly giving a glance over his shoulder. “Crap, woman, you scared me!” He spoke softly, but with a firm tone, not wanting to scare the child on the bed. His lover smile against his back as she hugged him, and Judar placed a hand on her arm. “What are you doing?” She tightened her grip a bit, kissing his shoulder gently. “I love watching you read to her. You become a totally different person.” Feeling his face flush, Judar scoffed, looking over his shoulder to glare down at the top of her head. “I do not, what are you talking about.” Not releasing him, she made her way to stand in front of him, and Judar felt his face grow even hotter at the expression of adoration on her face. Still, he put his arms back around her, holding her close to him.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

“But it’s just so adorable. I love seeing you with her like that.”

“Tch… I hate that book.”

“But you love her enough to read her for her.”

“Well, yeah. Anything for both of you. Even if it’s reading about that moron.”


	63. Puppy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you please write a scenario with Judar's s/o bringing Home a puppy and trying to hide it but He finds Out anyways? Funny/fluffy ~ thanks! <3
> 
> rating - 'e', some cursing

“You look really guilty. What’s going on?”

Judar narrowed his eyes at his lover as they sat on the bed, nervously fiddling with the sheets. They gave a small jump as he spoke, looking over at him. He was currently standing on the other side of the room, getting undressed for the end of the day. Clearing their throat, they waved a hand at him dismissively. “What are you talking about? I’m not guilty about anything!” With an irritated grumble, Judar began to make his way over.

He had only just arrived back to their room a few minutes before, but he could tell something was off. They didn’t get up from the bed to great him, nor did they have his night clothes ready for him, which was something he had grown used to. Stopping by the edge of the bed, he pulled his hair over his shoulder, pulling it loose at the end. “I don’t believe you. You’re acting weird.” Their face flushing, they moved a pillow to cover their lap, hiding it form his view. “I-I don’t know what you mean, Judar! Everything is fine, totally normal!”

Tugging his hair loose at the base of his skull, Judar took a moment to scratch his scalp in that area. The feeling of his hair releasing was always pleasurable, and it eased his grumpiness, even if just slightly. “I don’t believe you. You’d better tell me.” Face flushed, they glanced around nervously, still trying very hard to hide their lap from his view. “I wasn’t expecting you to be back so early tonight…” Starting to become annoyed, Judar sighed and flopped to lay down on his stomach. “I don’t have the energy for your games toni-“

He was interrupted by the sound of a tiny, squeaky yelp. The sound made his eyes shoot open and look to his lover, noticing them on the verge of panicking. He sat up on his elbows, glowering at them. “You have five seconds to tell me what that was, or I’m going to make you. One-“

“W-wait, Judar, please-“

“Two-“

“It was completely on impulse, you know me-“

“Three-“

“I just couldn’t help it, he’s just so adorable-“

“Four!”

“Okay, okay!” They removed the pillow from their lap, though the sheet was still in place. Judar’s glare moved to look, instantly becoming confused at the small movement under the sheets. Curious, he gripped the sheets and pulled them out of the way to reveal their lap and the small form of an incredibly small puppy. Judar grimaced at the sight, immediately groaning loudly in distaste as he hid his face in the bed. His lover sighed, shifting nervously in their spot as the tiny black puppy began to fumble its way across the bed.

“I’m sorry, Judar. I found it on the street and… I just couldn’t leave it.”

Judar sighed, lifting his head up to look at the tiny creature. It looked stupidly happy as it made its way towards him on wabbling legs, and he was sure that it wasn’t more than a month or two old. As Judar sat back up on his elbows, the tiny dog stopped and yipped at him, only spiking Judar’s irritation. “It doesn’t like me.” His gaze moved to his lover, noticing that they seemed quite down. He reached over past the little dog and placed a hand on their knee, gaining their attention.

“You’re attatched to it?”

They nodded, almost on the verge of growing truly upset. “Are you going to make me get rid of him? I know I didn’t ask, it was… impulsive.” Judar stared up at them for a bit before his eyes moved back down to the small puppy, watching as it tugged at the blankets with it’s mouth. “No, I’m not going to make you get rid of it. But if it- he shits on the bed, I’m gonna be pissed.”


	64. Control? pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> idk which one the anon meant but plz continue the scenario of the one where his s/o tried to dominate him its the one where they grew why at the end and he did the blindfold/tie thing? thank you!!
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay

Before she could retaliate, Judar caught her lips with his own, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Though she fought him at first, she was quick to open up to him, allowing him to invade her as he pleased. He was very riled up by this point, her body so soft and enticing beneath him, he wanted to take her immediately. But, the stunt she had just pulled made him crave otherwise, and he wanted to torture her a little first.

Pulling away, he took a moment to make sure the cloth over her eyes was secure, and that she wouldn’t be able to knock it off. She was already breathing heavily, her face flushed dark red against the white cloth. Not being able to see seemed to excite her quite a bit, her body wiggling impatiently. Judar moved back to sit between her legs, watching her. It was apparent to him that she was anxiously awaiting his touch, and he found the sight of her laying there to be incredibly erotic. Her panting and wiggling made his heart race, and he knew he was going to enjoy this.

Slowly, he began to run his hand up her thigh, his touch causing her to jump slightly in surprise. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at her reaction, his hand sliding up under her robe. “Scared?” Trembling, she shook her head. “N-no… Should I be?” Judar gripped her undergarments, taking them off and tossing them away. “Probably.”

Once her legs were free, she kept them together, obviously too embarrassed to open up to him. Judar didn’t allow her to hide for long, gripping her by the knees and forcing her legs apart. “Hiding from me?” He moved down into a comfortable position, beginning to trail kisses down along her inner thigh. He bit down and nibbled on her skin where he pleased, causing her to jump slightly each time. She was on edge, and this forced a loud gasp from her as Judar finally moved in. First teasing her with his tongue, he took only a moment to increase the pleasure to a high intensity, focusing directly on her clit.

He had to grip onto her hips to keep her in place, her body arching up into him. He knew that she was incredibly sensitive to this, the feeling of her squirming and sounds she made only made him more excited. But, as she got close to her orgasm, he pulled away, leaving her panting and trembling. “W-wait, Judar, why did you stop!” He sat back up to lean over her, tugging at the strap holding her robe together. “Are you kidding me? You think I’m going to let you finish that easily?” Once her robe was parted, he gripped her breasts tightly, massaging them and teasing her nipples with tight pinches. She lied her head back, her body covered in goosebumps.

“See what fun you could have had with me?” He moved his hand up to grip her chin. Slipping two of his fingers into her mouth, she eagerly rolled her tongue around them, only further igniting the fire in Judar’s chest. Though she was shy, she could be quite ravenous in the moment, and her eagerness to have him take her was too enticing for Judar to resist much longer. He removed his fingers from her mouth, bringing them down to once again stroke her clit.

As she moaned and arched her body up into him, begging for the pleasure, Judar came to the conclusion that he quite liked her this way. Bound and unable to move or see, she was his to do with as he pleased, and he knew they would have to try this more often.


	65. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can you write an nsfw of judal’s s/o being needy? ^^’ like she’s really clingy and just keeps pouting at him and pulling at his arm but judal pretends to act oblivious just so he can hear her say directly what she wants
> 
> Rating - Mature, sexual descriptions

“Why the hell are you being so clingy? Damn, you’ve been on me all day.” Judar glowered down at his lover, who was holding onto his arm as they walked down the hallway. She pouted up at him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. “Don’t be so mean! It’s okay for you to be all over me when you want to, but not when I want to hang on you?” With a shake of his head and a sly smirk, Judar playfully tried to nudge her off. “That’s right! You’re not allowed!”

She kept her grip on him, refusing to let go. “How unfair!” Laughing, Judar stopped his attempts to push her off, allowing her to do as she pleased. He wasn’t upset at her clinging to him. In fact, he quite enjoyed it, especially since interaction with her the past couple of days had been scarce. He found it funny that she wanted to be on him like this, but he could also see behind her innocent façade. She was super horny, and he planned on using that to his advantage to tease her a bit.

As they came to a section where they could either continue straight down the hall or turn right, Judar continued to walk forward, until he was yanked to a halt by his lover. He glared down at her in annoyance, though he almost lost it at the flushed, pouty expression on her face. She tugged him towards the hallway that went right. “Let’s go this way.” Judar narrowed his eyes at her, pointing down the hall that went straight. “Uh, food is this way. No.” Her pout only grew as she tugged him harder, getting him to follow her. “Please!”

With a roll of his eyes, Judar followed her. “There’s nothing down here except that stupid little garden thing, why do you want to go there?” It took every inch of his strength to not smirk or be cheeky, knowing exactly why she wanted to go this way. This garden was hidden off at the far side of the palace, and no one ever went there. They had enjoyed themselves often here, so she wasn’t being very subtle. She moved her hand down to hold onto his, only taking a quick glance back at him as she pulled him along. “I just want to relax there a little.”

Judar scoffed, unable to help the smirk from slipping. “Oh really? How fun.” She looked back at him with a bit of shock, as if she were surprised he hadn’t caught on yet. “Y-yeah. Wait, are you serious?” She walked through the entrance to the garden, glancing around a bit to make sure they were alone. Judar nodded, looking around with a bored expression. “Oh yeah, I think I might go up in that tree and take a nap. You’re more than welcome to join me.” As he began to head to the said tree, she tugged on him to stop again. “N-no, you can’t take a nap?”

Glancing back at her with mock annoyance, he raised an eyebrow. “And why not?” Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him backwards. Though he could hold her back, he stepped backwards into their typical hiding spot between some bushes. “Because you just woke up from one not too long ago.” She glared up at him in annoyance as she spoke. Grabbing his hands, she sat down, pulling him down with her. Instead of sitting, he just bent over. “Oh, we’re stretching? Are we going to work out?”

“N-no!” She lied back in the grass, tugging him down until he was hovering above her. Unable to hide his smirk any longer, he pressed his body down into hers. “Oh, we are taking a nap, huh?” She shook her head, her face dark. “I said no!” Judar shrugged, his hand moving to caress her side as he brought his face closer to hers. “Huh… What are we doing then? How am I supposed to know if you don’t tell me?” She wiggled under him, obviously fighting against her wanting him and her embarrassment to say such a thing. “You already know!”

Judar shook his head. “No, no I don’t.” He brought his hand down, moving her robes out of the way. Though his pants were still in the way, he could feel her heat, and he was having a hard time keeping himself from her. Growing frustrated, she forced her hands down between them, reaching her hands into his pants. Judar held back any reaction as she began to stroke him, bringing his lips in closer to hers. “Tell me. What do you want? Don’t be shy about it.”

“P-please… please fuck me.”


	66. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judar has a ticking/wrestling match with s/o. Judar pins s/o down. Nsfw
> 
> Rating - Mature, some sexual descriptions and cursing

Judar looked up at his lover in irritation as they plopped down next to him on the bed, disturbing his peaceful rest. As his body came to a rest from bouncing, he grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach. “I’m trying to nap, you know.” He heard his lover sigh, feeling them lay beside him. “You’re always napping,” they whined, nudging him in the side gently. “Why are you even so tired, you don’t do anything all day!”

With a huff, Judar turned his head to face them, glaring at them behind his hair. “I do plenty of important things while you’re off working.” They turned on their side to face him, reaching over to move some of his hair out of his face. “You think so? I’m not sure that’s true.” Grumbling, Judar snapped at their hand, though his attempt to bite them was unsuccessful as they pulled away in time.

“Don’t bite me, Judar! You can’t be mad at me that you have nothing productive to do all day.” Their voice became muffled as Judar grabbed a pillow, shoving it over his head to down them out. He wasn’t in the mood to be pestered, and he would prefer it if they would just relax and take a nap with him. Laying like this, he grew oddly comfortable, already beginning to drift off.

He was pulled from the grip of sleep at the feeling of his lover straddling his back. As they sat on his lower back, he prepared to snap at them, but was silenced by the feeling of their hands against him. Starting from the bottom, they slowly ran their hands up, firmly pressing into his form to massage his tense muscles. He instantly relaxed, any irritation fading from his mind. Sighing, he removed his head from under the pillow, resting on top of it instead. “Thanks…”

“Mhmm..” His lovers sweet voice soothed him, and he could already feel himself starting to drift away again. Suddenly, he was forcibly yanked into consciousness by the panicked feeling of being tickled, his lover squeezing his side along his ribs. His body jerked, immediately trying to throw them off of him. “H-hey! Don’t tickle me!” He glared at them over his shoulder, but they only smiled down at him with a sly grin, leaning down a bit with their hands still in place. “Oh, what’s that? Tickle you?” They squeezed him again and Judar let out a yelp as he thrashed, though it was mixed with a forced laugh. “Stop! I’m warning you!”

“Oooh, you’re threatening me, huh?” They snickered, somehow still able to stay on him. “You’re not in much position to threaten- hey!” Judar was able to snatch them and force them onto the bed beside him, taking no time to pin them beneath him. They wiggled in protest, but Judar kept them down, malicious smirk on his face. “You think that was funny, huh?” Unable to help sporadic laughter, they nodded, though Judar noticed their face flushing.

“Oh yeah, it’s great that your ticklish.” They tried to pull their arms free. “But guess who’s not? Me.” They stuck their tongue out at him, Judar’s mischievous expression turning to one of irritation. “Fuck, I forgot about that.” After glaring down at them for a few moments, his smirk returned, leaning his face in closer to theirs. “Ah wait, you are ticklish…” Their face flushing darker, they shook their head, obviously worried about what was about to happen. “No I’m not.” Forcing both arms above their head, he gripped them both at the wrist to keep them in place as his other hand moved down to tug at the strap of their robe. “Let’s see…”

They immediately began to wiggle as their robe was pushed away, leaving them completely exposed to him. “W-wait, Judar-” They clinched their eyes shut in embarrassment as Judar began to run his fingers down their torso and stomach, barely touching their skin. Their body twitched and jerked away from his hand, the sensation obviously tickling them, but in a different way than what Judar had felt earlier. By the time he reached their hips, they were breathing heavily, very obviously aroused. Judar chuckled, letting his hand continue downward. “I barely have to touch you, and you get all turned on. I think that’s worse than being a little ticklish.”

Taking in a sharp gasp as Judar began to stroke their sex, they lied their head back, struggling between soaking in the pleasure and frustration at being dominated. Judar kept their arms firmly in place, not planning on letting them get free so easily.

“Let’s see how much you like being tickled, hm?”


	67. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {name omitted} asked:
> 
> For the 100th post special may I get a scenario where the reader is a leader of her own kingdom and she is usually strict and dislikes mamy people but she falls in love with Judar? Sfw and nsfw, bonus if the reader lets him know she wants to have a child with him and believes that the child would be a strong heir to her throne? Sorry if it didnt make sense
> 
> (Done as a special, so this one is longer than normal)
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed sex and foreplay

Judar pressed his body against the side of the large tower before him, listening closely to the sounds coming through the open window. Staying out of view, he peered into what he could see of the room, noticing a flash of red robes from the source. A firm and demanding, yet sultry voice filled his ears, and the anger only peaked his curiosity. Floating in the air, Judar had arrived to the palace of his lover just before sundown. He had planned to just barge in, but the yelling voice from inside halted his advances. Having come in mid argument, he didn’t know who she was yelling at, but he knew he would find out any moment.

“You’re all completely worthless! How hard is it to have my bed and clothing ready for me when I come up here, hm?” Her voice was sharp, as if it could cut the skin of her helpless victims just as well as a weapon.

“I-I’m sorry, My Lady,” spoke another female voice, choking on it’s own fear. “W-w-we were unsure i-i-if you were going to b-b-be back a-a-at this time.”

With a roll of his eyes, Judar leaned in closer, knowing exactly who was in there, now. His lover had some servants that she always complained about, one women in particular that had a stammer and another younger woman who did things wrong on purpose. He was sure that was what had happened this night - that they had worked together. On purpose or not, his lover was obviously enraged, and he knew there would be no calming her down at this point. At least, nothing the servants could do.

At this thought, he wondered if he should intervene. It wasn’t for the sake of the servants, but he was growing impatient waiting for his lover to finish with her scolding. It was growing chilly out as the sun set, and floating about in the air up against a stone wall was not particularly enjoyable. Behind the sound of nearby birds, he could hear his lovers stomping footsteps, and he was surprised that she didn’t break a hole in the wooden floor.

“That’s nonsense! Both of you know exactly when I’m back. It’s the same time every night. You both have the easiest position in this tower, and yet you can’t even do such simple tasks!” After her tantrum, she let out a sigh, finally stopping her frustrated pacing. “Both of you just leave, there is no point in this tonight. Tomorrow I will handle your reassignment.” The rebuttal from the stammaring servant was immediately shut down, followed by the scurrying steps of them leaving the room. After the sound of a shut door and loud clanking locks, the room fell silent. Before Judar could make his approach, the window swung open, his lover leaning out of it and taking in a breath of the fresh air.

Head hung and hair now flowing in the breeze, she didn’t see him at first, and Judar had been so startled by her sudden appearance that he didn’t move a muscle. He watched as she moved herself to prop up on her elbows, resting her face in her hands. Sighing, she rubbed and massaged her face, as if it would dispel the stress obviously bubbling in her body. With a sly smirk, Judar crossed his arms, shoulder leaning on the stone as he continued to float. “Aw, was the babies bed not made before night-night time?”

The woman jumped, backing away from the window in shock. Glancing around frantically, her eyes soon fell on Judar, glaring at him as she leaned back out of the window. “Judar! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!” With a roll of his eyes, Judar came down to the window, perching himself on the window sill as she took a few steps back. “Hey, don’t snap at me like that, you’re not my ruler.” Realization coming over her fair features, she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just a bit upset from those servants. They are always messing up, and I showed them mercy with the easiest job around here. I’m going to have to get rid of them, they are just driving me crazy.”

Sitting down, Judar allowed his legs to dangle down, swinging his left one absentmindedly. “Fire them. You have no problem doing that to other people.” With a small sigh, his lover turned and made her way over to a large table, adorned with a trifold mirror and beauty products scattered across it. Sitting down on the tall cushioned stool, she picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. “It’s different with them. I took them in under special conditions… Or, more like I actually felt bad for them.”

Judar scoffed, watching her closely. Her red silk night robe had fallen off one shoulder, and she pulled her hair over the other so her skin was bare to him. Only a single thin strap of her gown disturbed the pristine skin, and he felt himself growing frustrated being so far from her. “You? Feel bad for people? That’s a laugh.” He hopped off his seat, taking a moment to stretch. “You don’t like anybody.” After stretching, he made his way over to her, noticing that she seemed more distraught than this situation would normally make her.

Taking her hair in his hands, he ran his fingers through it, finding it quite satisfying that not even a single tangle stopped him. Her hair was always smooth as silk, and she seemed to relax at his touch. Sighing, she lied her head back a bit, closing her eyes with a pleasant smile on her face. Judar felt his chest tighten a bit at the sight of her sleeping gown reflected in the mirror, his attraction to her clouding his thoughts a bit. Releasing her hair, he moved his hands to her shoulders, squeezing them firmly. With a soft groan, she leaned herself back on him, her head resting against his chest. “Except for you… I’m so glad you’re here…”

Leaning her head back a bit more to look up at him, she smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek gently. “It’s been a little while since you’ve come… You haven’t found someone else back home, have you?” Judar lended in to kiss her softly, her lips sending sparks down his spine. He moved his hands down her shoulders, displacing her robe and straps of her gown to make her shoulders bare. Such gentle affection was quite unlike her, but Judar found himself drawn closer to her by the soft touch on his cheek. As he pulled away, he brought his hand up to caress her neck.

“That’s a stupid thing to ask. Of course I don’t have someone else.” He reached down and tugged at the strap holding her robe together, and it slipped away from her body. With a sly smile, she leaned herself back against him again, looking forward to gaze at their bodies in the mirror. “Good. You belong to me, after all.” She brought one of her feet up to rest on the edge of the stool, her gown shifting upwards to nearly reveal what was hidden underneath. Judar couldn’t help but to chuckle, glancing up to look at their reflection as well. “I think it’s the other way around.”

Slowly pulling her gown up to reveal her stomach, she widened the gap between her legs, inviting him to touch her. “You think I belong to you?” Her tone was sensual and mocking, and Judar already felt the need to throw her on the bed and ravage her. Instead of taking the invitation she presented to him, he brought his hands around, sliding them under her arms until he was easily able to grip her breasts. The silk fabric and lace that covered her skin only increased their softness. Squeezing and massaging as he pleased, she released a soft gasp, laying her head back against him.

“You do belong to me…” He pinched her nipples through the fabric of the gown, forcing a soft moan from her as her back arched forward slightly. He continued to tease her breasts, enjoying watching her in the reflection of the mirror. Her face flushed, she was watching as well, obviously enjoying herself. Pulling the top of the gown down, she came loose from the fabric, her chest exposed to him. “We’ve never done this before,” Judar spoke as he went back to teasing. “Watched ourselves in the mirror.” A sly smile crossed her features before it was instantly overcome by pleasure, gasping at a sudden rough pinch. “I-I know… I like it.”

She brought her other leg up to rest her foot on the stool, her legs spread open. “If you own me, then touch me.” Judar took up the new invitation gladly, one hand staying put while the other slid down between her legs, immediately beginning to roll her clit beneath his fingers. Her body trembled at his touch as she bit her lip, opening herself even more to him. Both his eyes and hers were locked on their reflection, and Judar glanced between her flushed face, her breasts, and his hand moving between her legs.

After a moment of pleasuring her clit, he slid his middle and third finger into her, the feeling of her squeezing him sending his mind racing. As he began to work them within her, he leaned in to kiss and bite at her neck, her moans and gasps only prompting him to give her more.

“I do own you.” He moved his lips to her ear, watching her body arch and wiggle against the pleasure. “Everything you are is because of me. I gave you your power, and I could take it if I wanted. Now say it.” He brought his free hand up and gripped her neck, using the amount of force that he knew she enjoyed. “I want to hear it. Say that you’re mine.” He dug his fingers deeper into her and she moaned out loudly, her voice squeaking from the grip on her neck. Gripping onto the arm that pleasured her, she dug her nails into his skin, body trembling violently with the oncoming of her orgasm.

“I’m yours!”

Before Judar knew it, he had her on the bed, her body bouncing as he made love to her roughly from behind. Everything about her was sensual, from the curves of her body to the sound of her moans, and he couldn’t keep himself from her any longer. She begged for him, both with her body and words, and he was obliged to give her what she wanted. Weeks apart had obviously driven them both mad for each other, and Judar couldn’t resist the pleading expression on her face. As her body jerked and trembled from reaching another orgasm, Judar allowed her a moment to rest, stroking himself in the meantime as he watched her.

Recovering, she sat up on her knees and turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest and forcing him down onto his back. He went without struggle, and she was on him, taking no time in sliding him back into her. With a groan, Judar leaned his head back, soaking in the pleasure of her riding him. But as the pleasure increased, she did something that caught him a bit off guard. She gripped onto his face firmly, forcing him to look up at her. She struggled to speak between her sounds of pleasure, leaning forward just a bit.

“I want you to cum inside of me.”

Judar was a bit taken aback at first, his grip on her hips tightening. Out of all their time together, he had yet to do so, as neither of them were interested in children at the time. His mind too clouded by pleasure, he was unsure if he could make a rational decision. Leaning down, she kissed him passionately, her movements slowing. Her body sucked in each inch of him with her slow strokes, and Judar nearly lost it. Releasing the kiss, she stroked his cheek gently, her expression soft and genuine. “We can never marry. I know that. But a child between us could be the perfect heir to my kingdom. Without a child, there will be nothing left once I am gone.”

Moving his arms around her, his thoughts were muddled by the warmth of her depths. He watched as her eyes began to well with tears, the emotion and pleasure fighting inside of her. “I love you, and I want so badly for you to be mine forever. You’re gone more and more, and I fear that, if not soon, there will be nothing left of us.” Her emotions crumbling, she could no longer move, her forehead resting on his as she sobbed. “You’ve given me everything… and you are my everything.”

Judar squinted a bit as some of her tears fell onto his cheeks, unsure of what to say or do. He cared about her deeply, more than he found himself caring about anyone. Their situation was difficult, and it was true that this was not something that could last. Still, an illegitimate child with her did not sit well in his mind. Gently, he gripped onto her, moving them so that she was beneath him. Beginning to slowly move himself within her, he wiped her cheeks of tears, kissing her softly to calm her. She held onto him tightly, her emotions calming as he increased his speed.

Pulling away, he looked down at her, palm still against her cheek gently. “I can’t do that right now.” Before her emotions swelled negatively, he kissed her again, digging himself deeper into her and forcing her mind to focus on pleasure.

“For now, I just want to be with you.”


	68. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello if it's okay can I get Judar's reaction to meeting his daughter for the first time when she's like three years old because of his space adventures, and she doesn't know him aside from what her mom's told her so she's kind of shy around him at first?
> 
> Rating - 'E'

Judar swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the wooden door in front of him, reaching up to rub the back of his head. His nervous were raging out of control, and he almost felt the urge to flee. But, he was grounded by the presence of his lover, who was standing beside him reassuringly. Her hand resting gently on his arm made him jump, and he quickly turned his gaze to look down at her. She smiled softly, though worry was apparent on her face as well.

“It will be okay, Judar. I think that she will warm up to you quickly.” She spoke softly, and her voice comforted him. It had been so long since he had heard her voice or seen her smile, and keeping his hands off of her was nearly impossible. The night before, he hadn’t let her out of his sight, having just arrived back to the palace late in the evening. She was his first thought, and they spent the entire night awake together. Now, it was morning, and nearly time to wake the daughter he had never met.

Judar sighed and looked back at the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think she’s going to hate me.” Moving to stand in front of him, his lover placed her hands on his cheeks gently. “No she won’t. She’s always been very curious about you, and I’ve told her so much. She’ll love you.” Judar glowered down at her, though he felt his cheeks flush a bit from her touch. “I hope you haven’t told her everything.” With a small giggle, she leaned up and kissed him gently before turning back towards the door. “Okay, here we go.”

Holding his breath, he watched as the door slid open and his lover stepped inside, calling the child’s name softly. Judar stood in frozen silence, listening. He heard the soft sound of a squeaky yawn and bed sheets being disturbed, his heart beginning to race faster. Taking in a deep breath, he hated how nervous he was, and thought that it was incredibly stupid. There was no way that she couldn’t like him, right? In this moment, he wished that his lover had told him exactly what stories she had said, so then he could match up to them.

But then again, that would be dishonest. This was his child, and no matter how much it scared him, he knew he had to suck it up. At the soft sound of his lover calling his name, he uncrossed his arms and headed inside, once again holding his breath. The light from the open windows revealed to him a typical child’s room, though it was less grand than what he had been given. Glancing around curiously, he felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes landed on some that resembled his own, and he almost thought he had looked into a mirror.

The small girl was still sitting on her bed, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes as she clutched onto a stuffed toy. His lover sitting beside her, Judar glanced between the two, feeling his stomach starting to churn with nausea. “Baby,” his lover spoke, placing a reassuring hand on the child’s back. “This is your daddy. Do you remember his name?” The small girl clutched the toy closer to her body, hiding all but her eyes behind its large head. “Dudahr.”

Judar couldn’t help but to chuckle at the way the child said his name, feeling excitement starting to quell his nervousness. His lover laughed softly as well, looking up at him. “She’s still learning some articulation of letters. But she’s getting there.” The child shyly leaned on her mother as Judar walked a bit closer. He squatted down beside the bed, becoming shorter than her. “That’s pretty cool you know my name. How old are you?”

Still hiding behind her toy, she held up one of her hands. After going through a variety of finger combinations, she finally landed on three fingers. “Two! No…” She scrunched up her face as she stared at her fingers. “Three!” Judar nodded, unable to help a smile spreading across his face. “Three! You’re a big girl, then.” The child looked up at her mother, seeming to grow more comfortable. With a gentle push from her mother, the child dropped down off of the bed, placing her toy down in her now empty spot.

Judar felt his stomach twist as the child nervously came closer to him, fidgeting with her nightgown and staring at the floor. He nearly fell backwards as she child launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Unsure what to do at first, he glanced up at his lover, though his worry was subsided by the tears in her eyes and soft smile. Carefully, he put his arms around the child, hugging her small frame close to him.

The thought of being a father terrified him. But, as his lover joined them on the floor, he couldn’t be more excited to be back with his family.


	69. Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Judar’s s/o is really self conscious so much so it’s been a year since they started dating and she’s very upset at keeping him waiting, and so when they start initiating it Judar has to do so much body worship plzzz slightly nsfw and fluffy??
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay

Judar could feel her trembling beneath him, prompting him to release her lips and pull himself up from her a bit. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly, arms covering her chest with her shoulders pulled inward. If not for his hips pressed snug into hers, he was sure her legs would have been crossed as well. As if knowing his eyes were on her, she covered her face with her hands, taking in a sharp, shaking breath. “I-I’m sorry, Judar… It’s just… It’s just so much for me.”

Unable to hid the frustration in his sigh, Judar reached up and gently moved some of her hair from her face, and she peeked up at him from between her fingers. He gripped one of her fingers, pulling it back with gentle force. “We don’t have to do this if you’re this scared.” Slowly, she brought her hands away from her face, though she kept her arms over her chest. “But, I want to… Judar-” She caressed is face with trembling hands, trying to control her voice from shaking just as violently. “I love you. I want this…”

Judar felt his face flush at her touch and his heart begin to race as he looked down at her. She was so flawless in his eyes, and her self-conscious nature truly frustrated him. He had craved to be with her like this for months, and now that she was finally starting to becoming more accepting, it was hard to hold himself back. The thought of her body beneath her robes and her touch drove him crazy, but he knew that if he went too quickly, she would stop him. Going her pace wasn’t easy, but he was willing to do it for her.

Still, he knew he had to give a little bit of guidance, or this wouldn’t go anywhere. Propping himself up with one arm, he used the other to grip onto one of her wrists. Slowly, he began to pull her arm away, speaking softly to keep her from reacting rashly. “If you want this, let me lead. Can I?” Her face flushing bright red, she nodded, clenching her eyes shut again as her arm came to rest above her head. Judar did the same with the other and he was glad to see her grip tightly onto the pillow instead of bring them back down.

He kissed her again softly, trying to distract her as he brought his hand down, tugging at the sash that held her robe together. Her body wiggled a bit, as if trying to keep the robe in place, but she only succeeded in pushing it off her body. Judar pulled away from her lips as she shifted her hips, her legs bending further back and opening wider. He knew she was wiggling to try and hide herself, but she was only opening herself up more to him. Placing a hand on her cheek, he stroked her bottom lip softly, able to feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

Only able to see her form in the pale moonlight from the cracked window, his hand moved down from her cheek to her neck, until his fingers were tracing her collarbone. “I can’t believe you’ve hidden yourself from me for so long.” Breathing heavily, she turned her head away from him slightly. “I hate my body… I just- I thought you would hate it, too.” With a scoff, Judar brought his hand around to trace the curve of her breast, watching as she shivered from his touch.

“That’s a stupid thing to think.” Gripping her breast in her hand gently, he teased her nipple with his fingers before bringing his mouth down on it, forcing a gasp from her. Her back arching slightly at his tongue teasing her nipple and the nibbles he placed on her skin, she brought a hand down to tangle her fingers into his hair. “J-judar, wait-” She gave another sharp gasp as his free hand slipped between her legs, rolling her clit beneath his fingers.

He lifted his head to look back down at her, his free hand trailing down her side as he continued to pleasure her.

“I shouldn’t even have to tell you that you’re flawless. Hopefully by morning, you believe it.”


	70. Seduce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Nsfw prompt “i want your tongue all over me” s/o has a reaaally low alcohol tolerance and comes home drunk from drinking with friends and starts trying to seduce Judar.
> 
> Rating - Explicit, Cursing, detailed foreplay and masturbation

Judar was jerked from sleep by the loud sound of his bedroom door snapping open. Having been hanging off the edge of the mattress, he nearly fell, his stomach lurching as she scrambled to grip onto the sheets to keep him anchored in place. Anger pushing through the drowsy haze, he prepared himself to yell out at whoever it was that had awoken him, but he found he didn’t have to. The quiet snickering from the door told him exactly who it was, and he sighed in frustration, shoving his head back into his pillow. “What the fuck, did you have to open the door that loud?”

“Yes!” The door slid back shut just as loudly, and Judar watched from behind his bangs as the stumbling form of his lover approached the bed. They reeked of alcohol, and it was so strong it nearly made Judar want to cover his nose. “Damn, how much did you drink?” He shifted away from them as they flopped to lay on the bed beside him, still snickering softly. “I only had a teensy bit. A teeny tiny bit.” With a roll of his eyes, Judar turned his back to them. “Whatever, I’m going back to- Hey!”

He was interrupted as his lover came up behind him, cuddling their body close to his and wrapping their arms around him. “Mmm, no- no sleeping. Only pants tonight, huh?” They wrapped their legs around his, effectively trapping him. Judar grumbled in irritation, though he felt his face flush. “Uh, I always wear just pants? What are you even talking about?” Though he couldn’t see them, he could tell they had a stupid smirk on their face, as it was clear in their voice.

“Good,” they spoke with their lips at his ear, making Judar’s body flush with heat. “Easy access.” Their hand began to trail down his torso, fingers lightly tracing the form of his stomach. Though Judar couldn’t deny that he loved their touch, the feeling of being held down or dominated over frustrated him, and he wiggled to escape. “Let me go, you drunk moron! Hey!” A bolt of pleasure shot through his body as their hand teased his member on the outside of his pants, having not noticed that he was becoming hard behind his frustration. They nibbled at his ear, pressing their body tighter against his as they continued to stroke him.

Judar’s mind grew fuzzy with mixed feelings, wanting them to continue while also not wanting to allow them control. As he tried to make another escape, he was almost successful, but his lover seemed to have new found strength in their drunken state. They pulled him onto his back and moved to straddle him before he could get up, their weight on his stomach. Judar glared up at him, refusing to touch them in defiance. “You’re not going to get anything if you keep this shit up!” Ignoring his threat, his lover reached behind them and began to stroke him again, using their free hand to displace their own robes.

“What, you don’t like me being in control? Fine.” They removed their hand from him, instead using it to pleasure themselves, using both hands to focus on their chest and their sex. They kept themselves over him, moaning and gasping softly at their own teasing. “Would you rather watch me? That’s fine, I can use my imagination.” They leaned their head back a bit with their eyes closed. “Though, I’d rather not. God-” A moan interrupted them, increasing the pleasure they were giving themself. “I want your tongue all over me! Please, please give it to me!”

Unable to stand it any longer, Judar grabbed onto them and forced them down onto their back. Their hands pulled away from their body by the movement, Judar took over, working his free hand to get the rest of their robes away from their body as he pleasured them.

“Fine, then you’ll get it. We’ll see how much you enjoyed it when you’re sore and hungover in the morning.”


	71. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can i get "closer..." as sfw scenario? Like, he and his s/o had an argument and his s/o asks him to hug her, which he does but reluctantly. And then his s/o asks him to come closer and starts to tease him by repeating that over and over? :D Just some happy fluff in the end and everyone is happy lol thanks, you have an amzing blog!!!
> 
> Rating- 'Teen' for cursing

Judar grumbled as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he glared off at some random object in the room. His back to his lover, he could hear her shuffle nervously, and he was just waiting for her to stay something. This whole ordeal had been her fault in the first place, and he was frustrated with her. If they weren’t in the same room together, he would have stormed off by now, but he would of had to push by her to get to the door. In truth, the situation wasn’t that big of a deal, but the fact that she forgot the date he had planned upset him quite a bit.

He didn’t often do things like this, and that was apparently her reasoning, is that she thought he had been joking. A reasonable thought, to be sure, but he still felt let down. His glare was broken by the soft sound of her clearing her throat, his gaze instead moving to the floor as he listened to her speak.

“Judar? Please look at me. I’m really sorry, I… It was such a nice gesture, I really do feel awful that I forgot…” She spoke with a cracked, sincere voice, but that didn’t stop Judar from behind upset. “Uh, forgot? You didn’t forget.” He snapped at her, glowering at her over his shoulder. “You thought I was lying. That’s kind of fucked up. All my effort wasted.” He watched as she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, head hanging in shame.

“I know, it was horrible of me. I should never have thought that way. Please forgive me.” She looked up at him with that pleading, broken expression that Judar could never stay angry at. Sighing, he turned to face her, hands on his hips. He knew that he was giving in too easily, but this was the first time she had ever done something like this. “Of course I forgive you. But I’m still pretty pissed off.”

Frowning, she held her arms out towards him. “Come?” Judar glowered down at her for a moment before he took a few steps forward, pausing as he became unsure if he really wanted her touch right now. Opening and closing her hands, a pout came over her face. “Closer?” With a roll of his eyes, he moved to be within her arms, allowing her to latch onto him. Reluctantly, he put his arms loosely around her waist, refusing to admit in the moment that her hug actually did calm him, even just slightly.

She looked up at him, eyes still watery but with a smile on her face. “Hey,” she whispered, gaining his attention. “Closer…” Tightening his grip on her slightly, he leaned in a bit closer, expecting for her to tell him something. Her smile only grew, a mischievous glint in her eye.”Closer…” Giving a huff in frustration, Judar did so again, starting to become annoyed. “What?!”

His lover only lowered her voice further. “Closer…”

Right before he could pull back in frustration, she hopped up and kissed him, moving her arms around his neck instead to pull him down to her. Giving an irritated groan, he held her body tighter to his, returning this kiss with flustered fervor. She laughed once it released, grinning up at him. “Still not close enough!” 

Judar smiled down at her slyly, scooping her up into his arms. “We’ll see how close is close enough!”


	72. Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "keep whispering" for judar and his s/o? I'd like some smut, but if it turns out sfw that's alright :D Maybe he and his s/o have to hide in a closet/tree and they argue about the space, but then they have to remind themselves to be quiet and judar takes it as a chance to get a little lewd? Arigatou~
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay

“W-wait, Judar, where are you taking me!?”

Judar had his lover by the wrist, dragging her through the large crowd, dodging bodies and moving as quickly as he could. It was the middle of a huge party in the palace, and though the sounds of chatter were loud, he could still hear their pursuer calling out his lovers name behind them. “Getting you away from that prick!” As they finally burst out of the crowd into the crisp open space of the courtyard, Judar glanced around, trying to find a place to go.

He heard his lover sigh, ignoring the irritation in her tone. “Judar, it’s all right, I wasn’t going to let him touch me.” Judar’s eyes landed on the large tree in the middle of the yard where he typically enjoyed resting, and he made his way towards it, still pulling his lover along. Though she was annoyed, she followed him, glancing behind her to see if they had yet been spotted. Judar stopped at the base of the tree, looking up into the fully bloomed branches.

“I don’t care. He was way too close for comfort, he’s lucky I didn’t punch his fucking teeth in.” He felt his stomach clench as he heard the sound of his lovers name once again being called from inside, and he scooped her up. Flying up into the tree, he came to rest onto the first large branch he could find, sitting with his back against the trunk and his lover between his legs. She was breathing heavily from running, and Judar brought his hand up, putting a finger to her lips to shush her.

Both of them now holding their breath, they looked down, the area around the base of the tree decently visible to them. Besides the others who were already in the courtyard, a group of men finally came into view, panting and looking around. Judar pulled his lover closer, his lips resting at her ear. “I guess you were popular tonight.” He could see her face flushing in the dim moonlight, shifting slightly in her spot. “Why are there five of them?” Judar gave a small shrug, gazing at her body from his position. Though it was silent, she was still breathing heavily, and he felt almost hypnotized by the movement of her breasts.

“Shh, keep whispering.” Judar put his finger to her lips again and she nodded, worry crossing her features that they might be noticed. “Like I said,” Judar continued in a quiet voice, his hand moving to caress her neck. “You must have been pretty popular tonight without me to shoo the flies away. He probably just dragged them along to help look for you.” He could feel her swallow hard beneath his touch, though her eyes were still locked on the men below. By now, others had gathered around to ask questions about the ruckus, increasing their chances of being caught.

Smirk crossing his features, Judar brought his other hand around her stomach, slowly sliding it up the curve of her breast. He could feel her nipples beneath the layers of robes, and he wondered if it was from the chill, or if she was excited by the situation just as he was. She looked at him in shock as his hand slid into her robes, teasing the erect nipple. “Hmm, “ He nibbled at her ear softly as she turned her head away, holding back a gasp as he increased the intensity of his teasing with a pinch.

“Does the thought of getting caught turn you on?” He looked back down at the group, who seemed quite comfortable in their place. Her body wiggled slightly in response, and the branch creaked, prompting Judar to tighten the grip on her neck. “Don’t move.” He warned, noticing one of the men below take a quick glance up at the tree. His lover turned her head to look at him, face flushed dark. “W-we can’t do this up here.” Judar’s smirk only grew, removing his hand from her neck to pull the top of her robes open and expose her breasts. He immediately went to work on both of them, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he pleased.

“You had better keep whispering, unless you want them to catch us like this.” Judar spoke with a teasing tone, finding the sound of her trying to restrain her voice to be a huge turn on. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, pulling her with him. One hand leaving her breast, he parted her robes at her legs. He could tell that she wanted his touch by the way she shifted her hips and kept her leg parted, and he took the invitation gladly. “You’re not even wearing anything underneath. Why?” She leaned her head back against his shoulder as he stroked her clit, biting her lip to try and stay quiet. “F-for you-” her voice squeaked as his fingers slipped into her, and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

“Well, once the nuisance is gone, I’ll let you show me why. But until then, I’m going to play with you, as much as I want. Just remember to keep whispering.”


	73. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can I have a little scenario of Judar's s/o asking to draw a portrait of him and she takes a lot of time, so he gets up and looks at it and seeing an amazing picture of him. How would he react and would he praise his s/o? Thanks so much for your hard work!! :3
> 
> Rating - Teen, some cursing

“Judar, stay right there!” **  
**

Judar gave a small jump at the sudden outburst from his lover, looking over his shoulder at her with an annoyed grimace. “Uh, okay?” He was currently laying stomach down on the bed, having been resting with his head resting on folded arms. Apparently, his lover must have found inspiration from his mundane pose, as she had snatched her sketch paper and plopped herself down on a stool a few feet away from the bed.

Crossing her legs, she propped the pad of paper on her leg, looking him over with a piece of charcoal in hand. “Lay your head back down!” Judar grumbled at the commands, doing as told with a roll of his eyes. His pose must have not been good enough, as she shot back up and went over to him. Gently, she adjusted things like the position of his loose hair, the folds of the sheets and the direction of his head. Already irritated, he snapped at her hand playfully with his teeth, grinning up at her as she yelped and pulled away. “The model does not like to be touched.”

She bopped him on the head gently before returning to her seat, adjusting her angle and seating position multiple times until she was satisfied. “The model will not move!” Judar sighed and rolled his eyes, looking off out of the window that was open behind her. He had been daydreaming when she had interrupted him, and now he wished desperately to get back to that point. But now, he found that he couldn’t, every inch of his body itching to move. He hadn’t been bothered with laying still before, but now that he had been told to, he didn’t want to.

Huffing, he adjusted his foot slightly, only to be immediately snapped at. With an irritated groan, he moved his foot back into place, glaring at her now. “This is stupid, can’t you just remember what I look like and draw it?” His lover shook her head, glancing from him back to her paper as her hand moved. “No, the lighting and everything is perfect on you. Please just wait.” Judar was in full pout mode as he glanced around the room, suddenly noticing everything going on with his body.

His stomach itched. His hair was trapped under him. His neck was growing stiff. He needed to yawn - which he did. His pinky toe ached from banging it on furniture earlier. He was hungry. He was bored.

After laying there for what felt like hours to him, he couldn’t take it anymore and he yelled out in frustration, sitting up. “I can’t stand it! I’m getting up!” A pout came across his lovers face as he moved, obviously a bit hurt by his refusal to pose for her. “Aw… I wasn’t done!” Judar stood, stretching his stiff body. He was surprised at the number of bones that cracked with his movement, but it felt good.

“You had plenty of time! Now let me see!” He went over to her, trying to take the pad from her. She held it to her chest, glaring up at him. “It’s not done!” Judar rolled his eyes, holding his hand out. “Give it to me, I deserve to see it so far.” Glancing from his hand to his face a few times, his lover sighed and handed him the pad of paper. “Careful not to smudge it!” Judar snatched it from her, though his annoyance immediately faded as he gazed upon the drawing. It was a nearly perfect likeness to him and his surroundings, even in it’s sketchy stage.

He looked at her before looking back at the paper, feeling his face flush a bit from embarrassment as he observed it. “Uh… Damn. This is really fucking awesome.” He watched his lover as she flushed dark red, shifting about nervously on her stool. “You really think so.” Judar nodded, handing it back to her. “Yeah! I mean, shit-” He looked back at the bed, pointing to it as he grinned down at her.

“Want to pose me again?”  

 

 


	74. Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Not sure if you did something like this before, but perhaps a highschool AU scenario of Juju and his s/o? Maybe one where at the end of the day, his s/o is really disappointed in herself because she feels as if she’s flunked the important tests and Judar, being the teasing type he is, makes fun of her until she starts crying in the middle of the school hallway so he has to try and do something to cheer her up. Much love for your blog, ty 
> 
> Rating - Teen, some cursing

Judar yawned loudly as he made his way down the hallway, dodging the other students as they zipped passed him, most of them making their way towards the exit of the school. He was on his way going the opposite direction, as was his typical routine, set on meeting his lover on her way to the exit. They always met at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the science and mathematics floor of the school building, as her last class of the day was some advanced biology course that he didn’t really care to remember the title of. **  
**

Reaching the end of the stairs, he leaned against the wall beside them, out of the way of rushing students but still visible so his lover could see him. He was a bit annoyed with her, as she hadn’t texted him at all in the past few hours, and talking with her was usually his only distraction during the boring lectures he had to endure. It was unlike her, and he wondered if she had gotten caught and her phone taken away. If so, that would be hilarious, but also a bummer at the same time. Usually when they took phones away, their parents had to come get it or allow it to be released, and that had happened to him on more than one occasion.

As the crowd began to die down and less students wandered the halls, he began to feel a bit worried that his lover had yet to appear. He was sure he hadn’t missed her in the rush, and there was no way she would have missed him. Usually, her greetings were extremely enthusiastic, showering him with affection that he had come to adore. In fact, he was almost ready to make his way up the stairs, when he heard the sound of slow footsteps making their way down.

The somber form of his lover made her way sluggishly down the stairs, her head hung and hands gripping onto the straps of her backpack. As she reached the bottom, she barely even glanced up at him before she continued walking, and Judar immediately trotted over to follow. “Hey! What took you so long? Why do you look all upset?”

She sniffed, reaching up to wipe her nose with her sweater sleeve. “It’s nothing, Judar… I just had my big finals today, for my advanced classes, and I just… I feel like I failed them. I’m really worried that I did awful.” She looked up at him with anxious eyes, and it was obvious that she was seeking comfort and reassurance. But, annoyed with her attitude, Judar rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

“Oh whatever! You’re miss smarty pants, what are you pouting over?” He bumped into her gently, trying to pull out her playful nature. “ _‘Oh, I’m so scared I failed,’_ ” Judar attempted to mimic her sad tone. “I swear, you always complain about stuff when there’s no reason to. You passed, stop pouting!” He looked down at her, noticing that she was even more reserved into herself. In fact, as he stopped his teasing and listened in, he could hear quiet sobbing, and he stopped walking.

“Hey, hey, hey!” He grabbed her by the arm, trying to stop her. She did stop, but didn’t turn to face him, her body heaving slightly with her hiccups. Using her arm as if it were a rope, he pulled her over to him until he could embrace her, holding her body tightly to his. “I was just…” He fell short of words, beginning to feel the regret creeping up on him. He knew he shouldn’t have teased her like that, and the effect was worse than he had expected, noticing that she didn’t hug him back.

Sighing in annoyance at himself, he released her, taking her face in his hands gently and tiling her head up to look at him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, even as she avoided looking at him. “That was really mean, Judar…” She spoke with a broken voice, only making Judar’s guilt grow. He wasn’t ever quick to apologize for anything, but the hurt aparant in her expression and her refusal to even look at him told him that he was going to have to. Taking in a breath, he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly, before he took her into his embrace again.

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t take you seriously. But what I said was true. You have no reason to worry.” He stroked the back of her hair gently, noticing progress as she placed her hands on his sides. “You’re a genius, you know. And you know what geniuses deserve?” Reluctantly, as if struggling with herself to forgive him, she looked up at him with a skeptical teary-eyed glare.

“What’s that?”

“A giant ice cream and a night of arcade games. Will you honor me with your presence, master genius?”

Her seriousness was instantly broken by a laugh, her arms finally wrapping around him. Judar felt his face flush, embarrassed both from her reaction and how silly he sounded. Her glower was replaced by a smile, and she leaned up to kiss him gently.

“I’m not sure what a ‘master genius’ is supposed to be, but I’ll take you up on your offer. Only if you let me win!”

“Deal!


	75. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Heya ^-^ I'm feeling angsty right now, would you write a scenario about Judar finding his s/o after they were kidnapped? He's freaking out and dealing with the kidnappers but his s/o is a bit traumatized and shys away from him after that. And fluffy ending would be nice too! Thanks a lot~ hope you have/ had a nice day!
> 
> Rating - Mature, mentions of abuse / kidnapping / gruesome details

Out of breath and panting, Judar came to a stop in front of a thick locked door, only darkness visible from the small, barred window. Behind his rapid heart beat, he could hear the shuffling of bodies, clinking of chains, and sobs of despair. Down the hallway, cries of pain and anger resonated in his mind as well, but those sounds were nothing to him. He had caused it, after all, tearing through this building and attacking anyone who dared to get in his way. Some he had been in too much of a rush to actually kill, and that included the most recent ones not too far from him. **  
**

Finally reaching his destination, skin coated in a cold sweat from exertion, anger and worry, he found himself at a loss for what to do next. In his rush, he had forgotten to find a key to open this door. He didn’t have the time or patience to go searching, so with a blast of powerful magic, he destroyed the lock on the door. His borg blocking flying metal, he watched as the heavy door creaked open, all sounds from inside falling silent after the echoes of shocked screams. Wary, he pushed the door open with his foot, trying to see inside. The light from the hallway did little to illuminate the dark room, though he did notice scurrying figures fleeing the light.

Using a simple magic to create a light at the end of his wand, he slowly began to walk inside, his stomach clenching immediately at the smell. He brought his free hand up to cover his nose, eyes squinting at the putrid stench of human filth. More rage bubbled inside of him at the thought that this is where those men tossed his lover, as if they were nothing but trash. It had been weeks since his lover was captured, and it was nearly impossible for Judar to track them down. Captured by slave traders, it was an underground system that was fiercely protected. Judar, however, found that he was quite persuasive with unorthodox methods of obtaining information.

The grime beneath his feet made him nauseous, and he could only imagine what it was made up of. Blood, vomit and other bodily fluids, he was sure, but he tried to keep that from his mind. Moving the wand around his body slowly, he increased the intensity of the light, needing to see better. The room was much larger than he expected, and he was actually shocked at the amount of emaciated human bodies huddled against the walls in fear. Not just against the walls, but also against each other, hiding in groups as if to protect themselves from some horrible threat. Judar was a threat, to be sure, but not to any of these poor people. Though it was horrible conditions, he could care less about them, only wishing to find his lover in the filth.

Unable to see them at first as he roamed the room, stepping over piles of who knows what and puddles of discolored liquid, he began to call out their name. Softly at first, but with no reactions except for terrified gasps and quick motions of scurrying away, he began to grow concerned. Had he picked the wrong room? Had he been told wrong information? These fears made him call out louder, moving quicker through the room.

Suddenly, he noticed them, sitting alone, pressed up against the wall with their back to him. At first, he could barely tell it was them, their hair a mess and disheveled. He could only tell by the fact that they were still in the clothing that they disappeared in, and he remembered that day vividly. Making his way over, Judar called out their name again softly, feeling his heart sink at the way they flinched away from his voice. Obviously terrified, they held up their trembling hands in submission, slowly turning until they were facing him. Never once looking up, they bowed down low to the floor, their body heaving with terrified sobs. They kept their arms up, as if to protect themselves from abuse.

“Please I- I haven’t done… I didn’t do- I did nothing wrong!”

It truly was a pathetic sight, and Judar felt as if someone had ripped out his stomach. He couldn’t believe the lowly state they were in, on top of the fact that they didn’t even recognize his voice. Slowly, he knelt down in front of them, placing his still illuminated wand on the filthy floor. “Sit up.”

They winced away from his voice, slowly raising their body until they were sitting up. They kept their head turned away, eyes averted in fear. “P-please don’t hurt me anymore, I did nothing-”

“No one is going to hurt you anymore.” Judar spoke softly, slowly reaching his hand out. Their arms still hovering in front of them in defence, he took hold of their frail hand gently, though they immediately jumped at his touch. Slowly, realization began to come over their features, and they slowly turned their gaze to him. The urge to snatch them and run out of there was almost unbearable, but Judar waited, knowing that would only terrify them more. They stared at him with dull eyes, as if they couldn’t recognize them.

Reaching his other hand forward, Judar placed it gently on their cheek, though they flinched away from his touch at first and looked at his hand with a fearful glance. Usually, Judar’s hands were cold, but his lovers skin felt like ice. He gripped their hand tighter, trying to get them out of their stupor. “It’s me. I’m here to take you home.” Eyes widening at his words and body beginning to tremble, they returned the grip on his hand. “J-judar?”

Before Judar could even react, they flung themselves at him, sobbing as they latched onto him tightly. Though they were filthy, Judar wrapped his arms around them, stroking the back of their head reassuringly.

“I’m here, now. No one is ever going to hurt you again.”


	76. Wrong Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello ! Can you do a Nsfw scenario with judar who tried a random spell on his girlfriend which was in reality an aphrodisiac.
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed masturbation / foreplay / sex

Judar started at his wand in frustrated confusion, tapping the red jewel against his palm. “I don’t get it, I thought I used the right commands, what’s going on?” In a book, he had read about this spell that was supposed to give a weak person more power or energy. Curious, he really wanted to try it, and had talked his lover into being his guinea pig. She had been nervous at first, but still agreed, and sat herself down on the floor while he stood in front of her. But now that the spell had been cast, he was confused at the lack of reaction from his lover. He expected her to pop up with a wild and crazy amount of energy, but no such thing happened.

Still tapping the jewel of his want against his hand, he turned his gaze to his lover, noticing that she seemed quite flustered. “Hey, are you feeling alright down there?” Her eyes having been locked on his stomach, she moved her gaze up to his face. Her face flushed red, she nodded, though she nibbled at her bottom lip a bit as she looked him over again. “Yeah, I feel fine, just… a little hot.” Too focused on his failure to notice her breathing starting to become heavier, he looked back down at his wand, glaring at it. “Damn it, it didn’t work… I’ll have to look at it again, though I could have sworn those were the commands. I hate this magic, I’m not good with it.”

As he looked back over at his lover, he nearly yelled out in shock, fumbling with his wand to not drop it. “H-hey, what are you doing?!” His lover had moved to lay on her back, one hand massaging her exposed breast while the other was between her legs, stroking herself. She spoke between moans, laying her head back. “I-I don’t know. I feel like I’m on fire…” Still too deep in shock, Judar could only watch as his lover’s back arched with her climax. He had no idea what spell he had used on her, but he felt no regret for his mistake. This was amazing.

He placed his wand down on a nearby table, smirk spreading across his features. “What do you think you’re doing to yourself?” By now, she had rolled over to be face down, her rear end up in the air. Though her robes covered her, he could see her fingers still working beneath the fabric, which was wet with her juices. Panting and moaning, she only continued to touch herself, as if she couldn’t stop. “I need it- I can’t stop! P-please, Judar, help me!” Judar circled her, as if he were a shark hunting his prey, before he sat down behind her. Though he was extremely excited from the whole ordeal, watching her was extremely erotic.

“Help you? How am I supposed to help you.” He gripped the edge of her robes, moving them out of the way so he could see the action. She was still stroking herself quite aggressively, and he found great joy in watching her fingers switch between stroking her clit and slipping inside of her. “Y-you have to make it stop! Please, touch me, fuck me, anything to make it stop!” Judar couldn’t help but to chuckle and her plea, running one of his hands up her thigh.

“You seem to be doing it just fine yourself.” As his hand reached the curve of her ass, he lifted it up before bringing it back down hard onto her skin in a firm smack. She moaned out loudly, her body falling over to the side as she tensed up from another powerful orgasm. Judar chuckled, running his hand across her trembling leg as he watched the climax pass. “Holy shit, all I did was spank you!” After recovering, she sat up, tugging at her straps and robes to pull them off. Before Judar could even react, she pounced on him, shoving him down to the ground as she straddled him. Judar couldn’t resist her as she kissed him passionately, her hands frantically working to push his pants out of the way.

Once his erect member was reviled, she sat up, shifting her hips. Judar was surprised that she didn’t go straight for it. Instead, she began to grind herself on him, an expression of pure bliss on her flushed face as she ran her clit up and down his length. Judar gripped onto her hips as she moved, surprised at how hot she was. Not only her skin, but between her legs was nearly scorching, though it only made him crave her more. As his tip slipped along her entrance, he forced her hips downward, and he slid into her easily. She gripped onto his arms as she climaxed immediately, her body trembling with the pleasure.

Still craving more, she began to move herself on him. The heat within her nearly drove Judar crazy, and she was incredibly rough, which only spiked the pleasure for him more. She was usually very timid and reserved when she was on top, so he could barely hold himself back. The pleasure spiked as she began to move herself up and down on him instead of just grinding. Between moans, she begged for him to cum inside of her, and unable to hold back as her nails ran down his stomach, he obliged. The feeling of him releasing inside pushed her over the edge once again, and she kept her hips snug against his, wiggling and rolling her hips as the orgasm passed.

Panting, Judar watched with some confusion as she reached up, snatching his wand off the small table. “What are you-” Before he finished, she bopped the jewel of the wand against his head, and before he could complain about the pain, a rush of heat flooded his body. “Shit!” He cursed out loudly, just the feeling of her lifting herself off of him nearly making him orgasm a second time. “What’d you do!?”

Sly smirk on her face, she crawled backward a bit until she was between his legs, her eyes locked on his face as he sat up. He had to lean back on his hands as she ran her tongue along his length, knowing exactly what she had done. “You did the spell on me!” Her smirk returning, she continued to stroke him.

“It’s more fun this way. Let’s see who gets worn out first.”


	77. You Got That Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scenario of Judar telling his s/o a bunch of horrible pickup lines and she's just like.. wtf are you doing?
> 
> Rating - 'Teen', some suggestive comments

Judar glanced up from his phone as his lover walked into the room, watching her closely as she yawned. She shuffled her way past the couch and into the kitchen, rubbing the back of her head. He had been up a while, but she had just woken up. Though her hair was a mess of bad bedhead and she was currently blowing her nose into a paper towel, he found her to look incredibly cute. In her tank top and underwear that she normally slept in, she began to prepare her coffee.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Judar called from the couch, going back to reading the article on his phone. His lover only grunted in response to his tease, pulling down her favorite coffee cup. He was currently focused on some stupid article that was talking about pickup lines, really curious as to the title. Top 25 Pick Up Lines That Women Hate! He glanced back over at her, noticing how silly she looked glaring at the slow coffee pot.

“Hey babe,” he smirked as she didn’t even look at him, though she did give a small nod in recognition. “We should get some coffee… Because I’m liking you a latte.”

He snickered as she squinted her eyes in confusion, before looking over at him. “What? I’m making coffee already.” Judar’s laughter stopped, huffing as she didn’t get the punchline. He stood, walking over to lean on the doorway of the kitchen. “Are those space pants? Because your ass is outta control!” His grin once again faded as she merely shoved a cookie into her mouth, voice muffled as she chewed. “I’m not wearing pants.”

Judar glowered at her, crossing his arms. “That’s not the point.” He walked over to stand next to her, leaning on the counter. “Excuse me. I think you have something in your eye.” Judar leaned forward, getting her to look at him, even though it was in the form of an annoyed glare. He grinned, giving a shrug. “Nope; it’s just a sparkle.” This time she reached up, putting a hand over his mouth. “Stop it.”

He chuckled as she walked away, going to get creamer out of the refrigerator. “Aw, come on! You know, if you were a booger, I’d pick you.” Judar laughed at the physical cringe that radiated from her body this time, almost positive she wanted to crawl into the refrigerator and hide. He covered his mouth as he tried to calm, finding her annoyance at the situation hilarious. “Hey, what’s on the menu for breakfast? Wait, I know-” He put his arm around her shoulder as she poured her coffee. “ME-N-U!” Still cackling, he reached down and gave her backside a few good pats. She didn’t respond to any of it, simply pouring her creamer and sugar into her coffee.

As she went back towards the living room, he trotted after her. “Aw come on, why are you being such a bummer today?” His lover sighed, sitting down on the couch as she took a huge swig from her coffee. Setting it down on the table, she moved to lay down on her back, resting her arm over her eyes. “I’m super hungover, Judar. I told you that was going to happen, drinking so much last night.” With a sigh, Judar crawled over her, settling in to cuddle with his head resting on her chest. “Wait, can i say one more?”

Stroking his hair gently, a small smile cracked her face. “Okay, one more.”

“You’re a boob! Aw, just tittin’, you’re my breast friend.”

“Judar!”


	78. Don't Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt nswf. Judar and s/o are playing a game, whoever (blanks) first wins. And if Judar wins the s/o has to do something for Judar and vise versa.
> 
> Rating - Explicit: detailed foreplay and cursing

“No, Judar! That’s such a stupid game, I don’t want to play that.” Judar’s lover griped at him from their place atop their bed, face hidden in a pillow in embarrassment. Judar huffed, currently standing at the side of the bed with his hands on the mattress. “Why not!? It’s fun, and I’m super bored. Let’s do it!” He reached over and tickled the bottom of their foot, prompting them to quickly pull their foot away and glare at him. “Don’t tickle me!”

Judar crawled up on the bed, tugging at their robes. “Come on! We’ll start off easy.” With a frustrated sigh, they sat up, sluggishly moving to sit facing him. “Fine, fine. What are the stupid rules?”

“So!” Judar said enthusiastically, excited that they agreed to play. “Here’s the deal. You know how you have staring contests with others as a kid?” Their lover nodded, giving Judar the liberty to continue. “Well, it’s the same thing. Only, whoever loses has to do a favor for the other person. It can be anything, sexual or not, whatever.” He chuckled at the embarrassed expression on his lover’s face. “We’ll only do it five times. Whoever wins the most of all those times, gets uh… I dunno, something.”

His lover rolled their eyes, crossing their arms as they glowered at him skeptically. “This seems very flakey. But fine! You’d better not complain if I win any!” Judar snickered, feeling very competitive, even though it was something so simple. “You won’t win!”

Scooting closer, his lover rubbed their eyes, as if preparing them for war. “Watch me!” Judar smirked, loving the moments when they come out of their shell. “Fine, ready?” They nodded, watching him closely. Judar held up his hand as his gaze locked with theirs, counting down. “One, two, three! Don’t blink!” His lover unable to stay serious, they laughed within seconds, already blinking. Judar pointed at them, cackling in victory. “Ha! I know you couldn’t do it!” Their face flushing red, they shook their head. “N-no, wait, that didn’t count!” Judar gripped onto their face, forcing them to look up at him. “I win. Now open your mouth.” Face flushing, they stared up at him in shock. “W-what?”

Judar moved in closer. “I said, open your mouth. You agreed to the rules. I win, so you do what I say. Now open.” His lover did as told, gasping as Judar instantly moved in to kiss them with intense passion. After a moment, he pulled away, sitting back down. Chuckling at the flushed embarrassment on their face, he patted their knee. “Let’s go, again!” Swallowing hard, they leaned back forward, nodding. “I’m ready.” This time, the competition was much more intense, but Judar won again. Throwing his arms up in victory, Judar flopped backwards to lay down. “Yes! Now, blow me!”

“W-what?!” His lover stammered, eyes locking on the erection that was very much visible through his pants. “I thought you said we were taking it easy!” Judar shook his head, holding his arm up to point down at his hips. “Come on, get a move on!” With a sigh, they complied, teasing his tip with their finger on the outside of his pants. “How long?” Judar grabbed a pillow, laying it under his head. “Until I finish.” With a flustered grumble, they moved his pants out of the way. “I’m going to win next time, you just wait.” They took him into their mouth before he could respond, starting off aggressive.

Judar couldn’t help but to release a groan, reaching down to tangle his fingers into their hair. They had always been good at this, but this time was completely blowing his mind. Either they were very excited themselves, or frustrated at losing, and wanted to finish him off quickly. It didn’t take long for them to bring Judar to his climax, swallowing everything before they passionately licked him clean, as if they didn’t want to stop. Sitting up on his elbows, Judar watched them, his arousal spiking as they ran their tongue along him once more, before they sat back to look at him.

“You’re won two of five so far.” They took a moment to wipe their mouth off with their fingers. “You’re not going to win again.”


	79. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [name omitted] asked:
> 
> hi~ may i request a scenario of judar slow dancing with his s/o and while caught up in the moment he whispers "i love you" but it's also the first time he's said it to her?
> 
> Rating - Teen, some cursing

“Judar? Are you okay?”

Judar’s focus was pulled from the moon to the sweet sound of his lover’s voice, taking a moment to glance behind him. She stood back in the doorway to the balcony, the torch light and festival music flowing out into the darkness of the night behind her. Though she looked flawless in her traditional clothing that Judar could have argued was too fancy for the party, he couldn’t find it in himself to gaze at her for long, turning his gaze back out to the night sky. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He cursed at himself silently, hating that he couldn’t sound convincing in the moment.

He wasn’t fine. In fact, he was quite troubled, though he could never admit it to her. Since the battle at Balbadd, visions of his past plagued his mind, and he was finding it impossible to not question everything around him. His life, his family, his purpose, and even the woman whom he had fallen for. Though it had been months since then, he was still struggling with his own thoughts. There was no one he could talk to, not even to her, and it was a fight to stay in control of himself.

A soft touch came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked down to meet her worried gaze. She seemed to glow in the moonlight, her extravagant clothing and jewelry reflecting the light. “Judar…” She spoke softly, bringing her other hand up to caress his upper arm gently. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you?” He kept them crossed across his chest, sighing as he looked back out at the sky again. It was easier to keep control of himself when he looking at her. He knew he couldn’t tell her any of this, as he didn’t want to get her involved.

“Well,” he forced a snarky grin onto his face, looking down at her. “These fancy ass cloths are making me hot for one thing. I’d rather be butt naked out here than wearing this shit.” Her worried expression didn’t fade as he expected and his grin faded, grumbling as he stared down at the ground. “It’s nothing. I can’t talk about it.” She moved to stand in front of him, her soft touch moving up to caress his face. “Maybe I can help you. Won’t you let me try?”

Judar shook his head a bit, though he turned his face more towards her hand, his lips resting against her palm as he glowered off into the horizon. She sighed, obviously frustrated with his stubbornness, but he couldn’t let her break him. He couldn’t say anything, no matter how much he wanted to. It was true that she very well could help him, somehow, but it was too much of a risk to her safety.

Timidly, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her closeness made him uncross his arms, moving his hands to rest on her hips as he looked back down at her. She smiled softly, her cheeks flushed. “Dance with me?” Judar raised his eyebrow at her in confusion, though he moved one of his hands to rest against her back. “Dance? I-” Suddenly, she leaned up and kissed him softly, cutting him off before he could complain.

As she pulled away, she urged their bodies to slowly sway and move with the soft music coming from inside the building, catching his gaze with her own. “Shh,” she spoke with a soothing voice. “Just focus on me. It’s alright.” Judar already found himself melting into her, hiding his face into her hair, though he was careful of her jewelry and hair ornaments. She smelled so sweet, and he was positive that she had used some type of peach perfume, probably the one he had bought for her not too long ago. She always did these small things to make him happy, to please him.

His emotions already out of control, he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and moving his face to hide in her shoulder. She had to be up on her tiptoes to allow this, but she did so for him, stroking the back of his head gently. “Don’t worry, Judar. I will always be here for you. You just need to come to me when you need me… even if you don’t want to talk.” Judar ran his hand up her back, stopping once his hand came to rest on the back of her neck. She was so soft in his grip and her voice so soothing, it was nearly intoxicating. She would never understand how badly he needed her, how much she meant to him, and-

“I love you.”

The words left his lips in a soft whisper, but the impact on them both was as if he had screamed it. She stopped their swaying, her entire body beginning to tremble in his grip. He was just as shocked as she was, staring at the ground over her shoulder, his mind racing. His face beginning to burn as if it were on fire, he gripped her by her shoulders, pushing her back from him gently. “W-wait, I didn’t-” He cut himself off as he gazed upon her, the tears streaming down her face shocking him into silence. Though his cheeks burned and his stomach felt sick with anxiety, he moved his hands up to her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“Judar… You’ve never-”

“I know…” A passionate kiss stopped him for a moment, before he pulled her back into his arms. “But I mean it…”

As she sobbed into his chest, he glared out at the moon, as if it were it’s fault for what he had just done. Yes, it was true. But it was also dangerous. Saying such a thing put them both at risk for heartache that he was sure would come, but it was too late now. And as she spoke, her voice trembling and broken from her sobs, he hoped that he hadn’t made a mistake.

“I-I love you, too, Judar… “


	80. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Headcanons for how the first kiss between Judar and his s/o would go? I love your blog btw 
> 
> Rating - Teen (slightly suggestive, cursing)

Judar had a wide smirk on his face as he approached the window to his crush’s bedroom, setting himself up right underneath the edge of it. Though the shutters were closed, he could still peek inside through the gaps, looking for any source of movement. Sure enough, he saw their form walking from one end of the room to the other, and he prepared himself for his task. Earlier that week, he had lied and told them that he was going to be gone this particular day, wanting to play a prank on them. Though, he hoped this prank would go further than just that.

In truth, he had wanted to get closer to them for a few months now. It was obvious that they wanted to as well, but they were too shy to do anything. Hoping that breaking the ice with a prank and then getting himself into their room for their first time would help move things along, he came up with his ingenious plan. Though, it was quite simple in reality. Get them to open the window, then scare them. Classic, easy, but still effective enough to work for what he wanted. Still keeping himself hidden down below the window seal, he reached up, scratching at the wood with his fingernail. The footsteps inside abruptly stopped and Judar pulled his arm back down, waiting.

Stifling his snickers, he waited, watching as he saw the form of his crush from the cracks. When they did nothing, Judar scratched and tapped at the wood of the wall instead. The thunk of the shutters made him pause and he watched from his hiding spot as they opened. Not giving his crush much time to peer outside, he jumped up from his spot with a yell, surprising them so badly that they screamed, fumbling and falling backwards onto the floor. Cackling, Judar crawled up onto the window seal, nearly unable to keep his balance he was laughing so hard.

Face bright red, they glared up at him from the floor, clutching an article of clothing tightly to their body. “J-Judar! What are you doing!” Grinning down at them, Judar hopped off from his perch, taking a moment to turn around and close the shutters. “Got you! I bet you weren’t expecting that!” He looked back down at them as they sat up, feeling a bit of concern at the wince that crossed their features.

“No, Judar, I sure as hell didn’t. You said you were going to be gone today!” They tried to get up onto their knees, only to sit back down, sighing. “Ouch, my back…” Judar grumbled, walking over and kneeling down beside them. “What’s your deal? Hurt yourself?” They glared at him, playfully pushing him over off his feet and onto his backside. “No, you hurt me!”

Judar shooed their hand away as he sat on his butt, huffing. “I didn’t hurt you, you’re the one that fell. You need to have better control of yourself.” He stood, fixing his pants a bit. His crush continued to glare up at him from the floor. “So are you going to tease me or help me up?” Kneeling down, Judar got them to wrap an arm around his shoulder as he helped them to their feet, though they still winced and acted as if they couldn’t put weight on their foot. “Ouch.. Judar, take me to the bed, please.”

With a roll of his eyes, Judar led them over towards the bed, taking this chance to glance around the room. It was pretty plain, as expected of them, but it still gave off a unique charm that expressed their sense of style. He actually liked it, though he wouldn’t admit that to them. Carefully, he sat them down on the bed and they fell back to lay down, giving a sigh. “It’ll take me a bit to stop being sore, I think…” Judar sat down next to them, scooting back a bit and bouncing. “Huh, I’m surprised your bed is so soft.”

He looked down at them, noticing their face flushed. “Who said you could be on my bed?” They teased, nudging Judar with their elbow. With a sigh, Judar lied down on his side, facing them. He had gotten quite close, propping his head up with his arm. “Because I want to.” As they stared up at him, Judar could feel the situation growing tense with the longing between them. This had worked out exactly as he had expected, now all he had to do was make his move. But, he found himself frozen, eyes roaming their body.

They looked so soft, as he knew they were from the many times he had embraced them, and he craved to hold them now. Cautiously, he reached his free hand out and caressed their cheek, able to feel the heat radiating from their skin. They seemed frozen in their own embarrassment, struggling to speak. “J-Judar, what are you-”

Before they could finish, Judar leaned forward, catching their lips with his own. It was short and soft at first, Judar pulling away only for a moment to gaze down at them. It wasn’t long before they pulled him back down into a more passionate kiss, his hand sliding from their cheek down to rest on their side. Their body turned more towards his, pressing into each other as Judar embraced them. He had been nervous that his plan wasn’t going to work, but now his entire core was bubbling with excitement.

He had finally done it, and now he wasn’t sure if either of them were going to be able to stop.

 

 


	81. Oils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Nsfw oil massage scenario with Judar and his s/o ;D
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay, cursing

“Uh, so what is this shit you have?” **  
**

Judar eyed his lover skeptically as she lied a cloth out on a wooden table, before plopping a pillow at one end. She smiled up at him, a slight pink hue to her cheeks, and he knew that she was up to something. “I told you, Judar. I wanted to give you a massage. I bought really special oils just for this. You’ll like it, I promise!” She patted the table before moving away, inspecting the oils on another table. “Now, get naked.”

“What? Why do I have to be naked?” Though he complained, he complied with her request, first starting with his white shoulder cloth and top. She only took a quick glance back at him. “It’s a massage?” Judar narrowed his eyes at her as he took off his pants, sitting on the table once done. “But why do I have to be naked for a mass-”

“Because it’s a full body one, okay!” She snapped at him, her face flushed bright red as she picked up a small bottle of oil and a towel. “Now hush, and lay down on your stomach!” Judar couldn’t help but to snicker as he lied down as told. “Woah, you’re feisty today. Alright, alright, I’ll stop asking.” He looked back over his shoulder, his face scrunching up in confusion as she put the towel over his backside. “Uh, why are you covering my ass? It’s not like you haven’t seen-” He quickly stopped himself, silenced by the irritated glare she gave him. Grumbling, he hid his face into the pillow, hating it when he had no idea what to expect.

He gave a grunt as she pushed his braid over his shoulder, and he held it out of the way. The sensation of the hot oil on his back nearly made him jump, but he calmed with the feeling of her hands on him. He let out a groan at the feeling of her massaging up and down his back, a bit surprised at how sore he actually felt. It was probably from the way he sat in the trees, he assumed, even though it didn’t matter. At this moment, he was in heaven. “Where did you learn to do this?” His voice was muffled as he spoke, face hidden in a pillow.

“Well, no one taught me. I just read about it. I’m sorry if I’m not very good.” Her fingers pressed into a sore spot on his thigh and he released a grunt, wiggling a bit from the odd feeling of pain and pleasure. “Ah, no… You’re fine.” Once his back and legs was effectively all rubbed down, she picked up the towel off his backside. “Roll over.” Judar stretched first before he did so, not even bothering to comment on how she placed the towel over his hips. He used one forearm to cover his eyes, preferring darkness. “This stuff smells kind of good.”

His lover only responding with a small noise of agreement, Judar couldn’t see what she was doing, but could hear some shuffling as she paused her work. Soon enough, the hot oil was poured onto his torso and she continued. Her touch began to lull him to sleep, barely even aware of what was going on. Eventually, he noticed a change, particularly in the direction of her touch. She was only going in one direction, which was down towards his hips, and he thought he felt a pressure on his chest. Pulling himself back to consciousness, he lifted his arm from his face, nearly jumping in panic as he was greeted with a view of her nude backside. She was straddling him, hovering over his torso as her hands slipped beneath the towel.

“So was this in your books?” He smirked as she gave a small jump, having not notice him wake. She glanced at him over her shoulder before she went back to work, massaging his legs and pelvis, avoiding his semi erect member. “No, it wasn’t.” Wiggling her hips back a bit, she continued to work her hands along him, though she allowed her chest to rub against him as well. The feeling of her breasts against him drove him crazy, and he brought his hands up to grip her thighs. “You could have just told me you wanted to roll around in oils.” He slid his hands up to her hips, gripping her form and spreading her open, quite enjoying the view.

She gasped softly as he ran his thumb across her clit, not sure if her wetness was from the oils or from how turned on she obviously was. As she finally took him into her mouth, he rewarded her by slipping two of his fingers into her, his other hand focusing on her clit. She grew more excited and aggressive the more he pleasured her, and he already felt like he was going to explode from how erotic the situation was.

She had done well to set it up and keep him guessing, and he was going to make sure she was well taken care of.


	82. So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> SFW “your hair is so soft”? I remember one of your headcanons being that he loves head massages, so how about the first time he receives one from his s/o or she discovers that little weakness by herself?
> 
> Rating - Teen, some cursing

Judar groaned loudly in discomfort as he crawled onto his bed, shoving his pounding head into a pillow. He felt completely miserable, mostly from the raging headache that plagued him. Though he knew he could find someone to help him, he couldn’t find the energy, as just trying to walk put him in near agony. He had finally gotten to return to his room to rest, though he was surprised that the seclusion hadn’t yet eased his suffering. Usually, going away to hide did the trick, but today, he had no such luck.

In truth, he knew what was causing it this time. It wasn’t just the social interactions or the fact that he slept like shit the night before. It was his hair. His beloved hair that sometimes irritated the absolute shit out of him. Now as one of those times, as he could feel it pulling uncomfortably at the base of his head, right where the fabric sectioned off his braid.  _It was that damn servant I had tie it this morning… I guess this is what happens when someone different does it…_

Usually, his lover was the one to help him with his hair in the morning. Since he met her, he had always let her do it, and she always did it perfectly. But she had been gone the past couple of nights, and was not there that morning to help him get ready. He was sure that was the problem, that the servant had tied it too tightly. Grumbling, he pulled the end of his braid up to his reach. He didn’t move from his place on his stomach or remove his face from the pillow as he fumbled with the fabric, both at the end of the braid and at the base of his head. There was an instant relief as the hair fell free, and he let out an audible sigh at the feeling.

The relief wasn’t long lasting as the door to his bedroom suddenly opened, the sound sending a sharp pain through his head. He grumbled, pulling chunks of his hair down over his ears, as if they would block out the sound. The sound of the door shutting and soft footsteps were muffled, but the sound of his lover’s voice filled his mind as if she had spoken directly into his ear.

“Judar? Are you okay?” Her voice was followed by the presence on the bed beside him. Unable to look at her due to the light blinding him, he reached over, hooking his arm around her waist and tugging, trying to get her closer to him. She did so carefully, and once she settled, Judar shoved his face in the space between her thigh and the bed, keeping his arm around her waist. As if she knew his ailments without him telling her, she reached down, stroking the back of his head gently. “Headache?”

Judar only grunted in response, her touch soothing him. Though he couldn’t see her, he could hear the worry in her voice. Even though he hated worrying her, he also wanted her to baby him, especially as her fingers combed through his hair. He turned his head slightly, peering up at her through one eye, speaking in a muffled grumble. “Rub me.” She giggled, beginning to massage his scalp gently. The feeling of her touch and her nails against his pounding head immediately began to easy his pain, a feeling of bliss falling over him. He groaned from a feeling of pleasure and relief, turning his head a bit more so she could reach the base of his skull.

She reached all his good spots, turning him into a mushy pile of skin groaning in pleasure with every touch. Head massages were his weakness, the instant his lover put her fingers in his hair, he would collapse. She giggled softly, and her voice made him realize that his headache was beginning to alleviate. Sighing, he moved to lay his head on her leg, looking up at her. “Thanks…” Smiling, she continued to stroke his hair.

“Any time. Your hair is so soft, and it’s great how you turn into a love ball when I massage your head.”


	83. Too Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Kind of NSFW-ish aftercare scenario of Judal and his significant other please! Just him being fluffy with his lover and teasing them. 
> 
> Rating - Mature, sexually suggestive, cursing

Judar moved the hair from his lovers face gently as he hovered over them, taking in the feeling of them pulsing around him. They smiled up at him, gently moving their arms to rest around his neck. “Well, good morning to you, too.” Judar chuckled at their comment, leaning in to kiss them softly. He had woken up in horrible need of their love that morning, and they had always told him they enjoyed what they called ‘wake up sex’. Though, after what they had just done, he wasn’t feeling very awake. **  
**

After releasing the kiss and removing himself from within them, he rested his body carefully onto theirs, keeping himself propped up with his elbows. He gave a small yawn, feeling a tingle shoot down his spine as they ran their hands tenderly down his back. “Mm… I love it when you do that.” They smiled up at him, face flushed. “Oh yeah?” Voice cracking, they gave a small cough to clear their throat.

Judar chuckled, once again moving hair out of their face. “Uh oh, what’s this? Did you go hoarse?” His snickering continued as he watched them flush, their body wiggling in embarrassment. Flustered, they covered their face with their hands. “N-no, I didn’t!” Their voice betrayed them, once again cracking in a high pitched squeak. Judar’s laughter erupted, rolling over off of them to lay on his back.

“Holy shit, you have! Here, keep talking.” He moved to lay on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. They shook her head, now covering their mouth with their hand, refusing to let him pick on them. Judar reached over, tickling their stomach lightly. “Aw come on! Do it!” The yelped in reaction to the tickling, smacking his hand away. “D-Don’t do that, Judar!”

Judar’s laughter resumed, finding the situation hilarious. “Damn, I must have done something right for you to lose your voice.” A snarky grin crossed his features as they glowered at him, rolling over onto their side with their back to him. “No, my throat is just dry from being thirsty.” With a huff, Judar scooted closer, running his finger down their spine before moving his arm around them, pulling their body close to his. Cuddling them close, he buried his face into their hair. “Don’t deny it.”

He gave another small yawn, feeling comforted as they ran their hand down his arm before caressing the back of his hand, lacing their fingers with his. He found himself drifting off to sleep, until his lover’s voice pulled him back for a moment.

“Judar?”

“Yes…”

“My voice doesn’t sound stupid does it?”

He couldn’t help but to give a small chuckle, holding them closer. “No, it’s not stupid. But…” He leaned up just a bit to whisper in their ear. “If you don’t go to sleep, then I might have to do something that would make it worse. Don’t think I didn’t notice you wiggle your butt on me.”


	84. Time To Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scenario where Judar hurt his s/o's feelings and had make up sex? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Rating - Explicit

Glaring at the door in front of him in frustration, Judar reached up and rubbed his cheek, releasing a sigh. He was irritated, having been kicked out of his own bedroom a few hours ago by his angry lover. He had said something just a little bit insensitive about her current weight gain, and she had completely blown it out of proportion. She had promptly kicked him out of the room, and he had been locked out ever since. Now, he was sick of it, and wanted to get back in, no matter what she said or did. In truth, what he had said had been worse than just a little insensitive, and over the hours, he had come to realize his mistake. **  
**

And he also knew that he was going to have to apologize. Judar hated apologizing, he never did it unless it was a necessity. It damaged his pride, and he hated how low it made him feel. With his lover, he was more likely to do it, because he did care about her greatly. Still, the thought of having to apologize for picking on her minor weight gain irritated him. In truth, he had tried to make it seem like a compliment at the time, as he found her to be quite flawless. But, she took it negatively, very self-conscious about the situation.

Judar knew his only salvation was to try and get her to understand that he wasn’t saying anything negative about it. He doubted she would listen, but he had to try, as night had fallen and he wasn’t interested in sleeping anywhere else but his own bed. First, he had to get through the door, which she had previously locked with some magic. He had been quite impressed at first, but now he was just irritated. Holding his breath, he gripped the door and pushed, actually a bit surprised that it slid open with ease.

_Hm, she must have calmed down by now._  After taking a quick peek inside, he walked in, sliding the door shut behind him. The room was quiet, and he wondered if she had actually left. Scratching the back of his head, he continued further into the room, glancing around curiously. “Uh, hello?” He heard the shuffling of clothing and he looked towards the source, finally noticing his lover sitting on the bed with a book in hand. She only glanced up at him, slamming the book closed loudly.

“Finally decided to come back?” She snapped at him, moving to stand. Judar made his way towards her, rolling his eyes. “I wanted to come back sooner, but someone locked me out.” He gestured towards her as he spoke, coming to a stop as they reached each other. She stood tall in front of him, arms crossed and scolding glare turned up at him. “I assume you learned your lesson?”

Judar put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at her. “I already told you, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. You already know that I think you’re super hot. Seriously, I don’t understand.” Her face flushed, obviously becoming more upset than calmed by his words. “You’re so shallow, Judar, there’s no way you meant anything good by it. Especially when you know I’m self conscious about it!” Leaning his head back, Judar groaned in irritation, reaching up to rub his face. “Holy shit… What do I have to do to get you to realize…” A thought came to his mind as he looked back down at her, noticing that she was actually wearing quite the skimpy night clothing.

Hands moving back to his hips, he leaned down towards her a bit. “You seriously think that I don’t like the way you look?” His lover uncrossed her arms, hands moving to her hips. “I know you don’t! Otherwise you wouldn’t have said-” she was interrupted by her own squeal as Judar scooped her up, carrying her bridal style towards the bed. She wiggled, though couldn’t get out of his grip. “J-Judar, what are you doing?” She yelped again as she was tossed onto the bed, landing on her back before she propped herself up with her elbows.

Before she could even say another word, Judar was in nothing but his pants, crawling his way over her. “I guess I have to show you, huh? If you refuse to listen to what I have to say!” She shook her head, becoming flushed with embarrassment as she fell back to lay down, arms covering her chest. “What are you talking about, Judar?” Judar ignored her question, gripping onto her wrists and moving her arms up above her head. “Let’s see, what was it that I made a comment on…”

His hands began to move down her arms, barely touching her skin as he went. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched her shiver already, though she kept her flushed face turned away in defiance. “It wasn’t your arms…” As his hands reached her chest, he traced the soft curve of her breasts beneath the cloth, her nipples already showing through. He ran his thumbs over them. “It wasn’t your chest…” He squeezed them both quite roughly, pinching her nipples through the fabric and forcing a gasp from her lips. Her body arched and wiggled, especially as he pulled them free from her clothing, using his tongue and teeth to replace his fingers.

After a moment, his hands began to move back down, caressing her body firmly. “It wasn’t your stomach.” Finally, his hands reached her hips and he gripped them tightly, pulling them up off the bed to fit snugly into his. His erect member, already free from the confines of his pants, pressed firmly into her uncovered sex. Her heat and wetness urged him to enter her, and his frustrations of their fight only made it worse. “Ah, that’s right. It was your hips.” He shifted his own, and he began to slip into her. “I fucking love them. No-” He pulled her hips up higher, and she gasped as he entered her completely. Her entire body was quivering, and she stared up at him with desperate longing. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she wanted him, and he could see it in her eyes.

“I love every inch of you. And I’m going to prove it to you, even if it takes all night.”


	85. Don't Blink pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> PLEASE CONTINUE THE NEXT THREE OR JUST TWO OF THAT GAME ITS SOOO GOOD O///O
> 
> Rating - Explicit, detailed foreplay

Unable to help the smirk from crossing his face, Judar sat up all the way, leaving himself exposed. “You’re all bark and no bite. Come on, show me what you got.” His lover smiled slyly at him, obviously getting into the game, even though they had been so against it before. Judar could tell they were pretty aroused by the flushed color of their cheeks and that familiar look in their eye, and he was surprised they had gotten into all of this so seriously.

“Judar, you had better watch it, or you’ll be doing what I tell you and you won’t be so  _cocky_  then.” They reached over and placed a finger teasingly on his tip, their sly smile spreading into a grin. With a huff, Judar pushed their arm away. “Oh shut up! Are you ready?” They nodded, sitting comfortably. “Let’s do it.” Judar gave his own cheeks a few good smacks, trying to pull his mind out of the fuzzy haze of pleasure he had just been subjected to. Not that he was complaining, but he also knew that it was going to make it harder for him to win.

“Okay, ready? Go!” This time, the competition was fierce, but in the end, Judar’s lover was the victor. They cried out in victory while Judar pouted in defeat, crossing his arms as he glared at them. “No fair! You cheated!” They waddled their finger at him, using their other hands to pull their robes free. “Hey, I said no pouting if you lose. I won! Now-” Judar watched as their robes feel free and they lied back, propping themselves up on their elbows, their face flushed even darker and body exposed to him.

“I want you to come rub yourself on me until I cum. But you aren’t allowed to.” As they began to stroke their sex, Judar glared down at them, even though he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “Tch, that’s stupid. Fine.” He grabbed their legs, getting them in the position that he wanted, before he began to run his still erect member across their sex. Though it was a bit awkward, it was incredibly erotic, and he enjoyed watching their face as they were overcome by pleasure. It didn’t take long for them to reach their climax, and just the sight of them finishing wanted to make Judar do the same.

But, just as he was told, he didn’t. He was determined to win this next round and win the game, so that he could finally ravage them as he had wanted to this entire time. As he sat back down, chest heaving with heavy breaths and his body aching with the need to release, he gave his lover’s leg a good pat. “Alright, come on, let’s finish this!” With a satisfied sigh, his lover sat up, allowing their robes to fall from their body and leave them bare. “Let’s.”

This time, they didn’t even bother counting down. It was an intense and long stare down, but in the end, Judar was the victor. He threw his arms up with a victorious cry. “Yes! I win the game!” He snatched his lover by the legs and pulled them closer. They didn’t fight him, too focused on their need for pleasure to resist him. “I let you win.”

With a roll of his eyes, Judar forced his lover’s legs back until their knees were resting on either side of their head, holding them in place. “Yeah, okay, sure.” A wide smirk crossed his face as he observed them, watching them tremble in embarrassment of the position and their frustrations of wanting to be pleasured

“My final prize. I am going to do whatever I want to you. And  _you_ can’t cum until I give you permission.”


End file.
